Cumbre mundial
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Los países se reúnen para intentar solucionar la crisis económica, pero terminan liándola parda. Referencias a personajes reales y sucesos actuales. TERMINADO.
1. Primeros roces

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**Antes que nada, encontraréis la traducción de varios pasajes en otros idiomas al final. **

**Hay representación de los líderes mundiales, pero si no los conocéis, no pasa nada, he procurado ponerlos junto con sus naciones.**

**Por cierto, puede que los ponga en situaciones "extrañas", así que les pido perdón de antemano. No voy a entrar en política ni les voy a satirizar, sólo voy a hacer que les acompañen como un deber más de su cargo. Nada más. Así que, por favor...No me detengan por injurias y calumnias...  
**

**A pesar de todos los insultos que puedan aparecer, no apruebo el racismo ni la xenofobia para nada, sólo se insultan "desde el cariño", como en la serie.**

**

* * *

**

Estamos en Nueva York. Todos los países están sentados en sus respectivos sitios en una sala de conferencias muy grande y lujosa. América, que está de pie sobre el estrado, se aclara la garganta.  
- Muy bien, ¿ya estamos todos? ¡Perfecto, entonces comencemos la cumbre mundial!-anuncia, colocándose bien las gafas-. Como todos sabéis, estamos aquí para encontrar una solución a la crisis que nos está incordiando desde hace algunos años. Ejem...sobre todo a cierto presidente de la Unión Europea de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme y al que no quiero señalar, que está a un paso de la mendicidad...

Se ríe cruelmente mientras le lanza miradas a España.  
- Maldito el día en que te encontró Colón, yanqui...-murmura España entre dientes al darse por aludido.  
- Bueno, pues no temáis, queridos amigos, he encontrado la solución-prosigue América-. Como no podemos prescindir de nuestro maravilloso invento, el capitalismo, ya que las otras alternativas acaban en el más estrepitoso fracaso y dejan a los pobres ilusos que las practican en la maldita ruina...Right, Russia?-añade, mirando a Rusia.

Rusia le mira mientras empuña su grifo al grito de _Kolkolkol._

- Нет, Росси́я-le advierte en voz baja Medvédev.

- He pensado-continúa América- que podríamos hacer una gran hucha con todo el dinero del mundo para que los ciudadanos no se lo gasten en ninguna clase de capricho innecesario, les haremos trabajar las 24 horas del día para que ganen más y así no verán cómo su dinero se va volando como la dignidad de Italia. Y para evitar la corrupción, castigaremos a todos los estafadores con llevar una camiseta que diga "I love Crepúsculo"... Bueno, eso es todo. No admito objeciones.

Se sienta y la gente se pone a hablar entre sí. Obama se le queda mirando.  
- Alfred, that´s not what I wanted you to say...-le dice.

- Hey, Barack, let me deal with this, I have all this under control-le asegura, poniendo esa pose suya de "héroe".

Obama suspira como diciendo "¿por qué a mí?". Inglaterra pide la palabra.  
- Bien, habla, cejudo mío-le dice América.  
- ¡No me llames así, idiota!-espeta Inglaterra, dando un golpe a la mesa-. ¡¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Ese plan es insostenible por todos lados! ¡Sólo a un estúpido ceporro se le ocurriría una tontería así!  
- Vaya, habló el que le habla a sus amigos imaginarios...-replica América.  
- ¡NO SON IMAGINARIOS, IDIOTA! ¡QUE TÚ NO ENTIENDAS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE...!  
- Son unos críos, siempre están igual-murmura Austria, sirviéndose agua-. No se puede esperar un poco de seriedad de ellos...  
- ¡Vamos, vamos, caballeros, s´il vous plaît, calmaos!-dice Francia, poniéndose de pie-. Tenemos asuntos muy graves que discutir y hay millones de personas pendientes de nuestras decisiones.  
- Sí, tienes razón, Francia. Mis disculpas-se disculpa Inglaterra.  
- Para una vez que tiene razón... Venga, di lo que tengas que decir-dice América.  
- Bien. Punto uno...¡¿Cómo vamos a resolver la crisis vestidos como malditos mendigos?-dice, levantándole la falda a Hungría-. ¡Mirad! ¡Parece sacado de un contenedor de basura! ¡Así nadie nos va a tomar en serio! ¡Sois una panda de cutres, parecéis muertos de hambre!...Por cierto, Hungría, has cogido unos pocos kilos, ¿no lo has notado? Eso te pasa por comer tanto do...  
¡PLAM! Sartenazo para Francia en los morros.  
- ¡Cerdo!-exclama Hungría poniéndose bien la falda.  
- Assieds-toi et ferme la bouche!-le ordena Sarkozy a Francia, tirando de él hacia su silla.

- ¡¿Cómo se nos ocurre darle la palabra al pervertido?-se lamenta Inglaterra

-¡Venga, continuemos! ¡Que he esperado siglos a ver a Grecia tan desvalido que necesite nuestra ayuda! ¡Jajaja!-dice Turquía, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
- ... Al menos yo estoy en la Unión Europea...Viejo imbécil...-dice Grecia, echando una cabezadita.

- Ya están como siempre...Desde luego, perderme la expo de Shangái para esto-se lamenta China-. En fin, habrá que aprovechar el tiempo...-saca un wok y empieza a hacer dim sum-. ¿Alguien quiere un poco?  
- ¡Eh, tú, comunista, aquí no se puede comer!-le llama la atención América.

- Sit down, Alfred!-le ordena Obama.  
Romano se planta frente a Alemania con gesto amenazante.

- ¡Tú, macho patatas, he preparado una nueva arma para vengarme de ti, jajaja!  
- ¿Aún estás con eso?-replica Alemania con gesto cansado.  
- Fratello, por favor...Déjalo ya...-dice Veneciano, tirando de Romano.

- JAJAJA...Te crees el mejor y el supremo líder europeo, pero yo sé cómo eres en realidad...-dice Romano, con una sonrisa maquiavélica y retorcida-. Voy a difundir estos panfletos por toda la sala, ¡y todos conocerán tu horrible pasado! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Le planta a Alemania una hoja en la cara. Éste lo coge y lo lee junto a Merkel.  
- "Alemania fue el líder del Eje. Nos llevó a la ruina y a la destrucción. ¡Lichémosle! Buono tomato"-lee Alemania.

Él y su superior se quedan chibis.

- ¡Gajajajaja! ¡Ya nadie te va a mirar a la caraa!-se regocija Romano-. ¡Jajaja! ¡Que se entere todo el mundo! ¡Alemania es un maldito asesino dementee! ¡Jajaa! Sono un genio...¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?  
- Eso lo sabe todo el mundo-dice Merkel.

- Sí, y te recuerdo que tú también formabas parte del Eje-añade Alemania.  
Romano se queda mudo.

- ...Merda!-se aleja-. ¡Yo...! Ugh...¡Volverééé!

Sale de la sala.  
- Fratello! ¿Adónde vaaas?-pregunta Veneciano, corriendo hacia él-. ¡La reunión no ha acabado! Fratelloooo!

- ¿Pero adónde vais?-pregunta Berlusconi-. ¡Eeeeh!  
- ¡Pues si come el chino, yo también como!-espeta América, metiéndose una hamburguesa entera en la boca.

- ¡Te vas a atragantar, idiota!-le advierte Inglaterra.  
- Letoniaaaa-oye Letonia a sus espaldas.

Se da la vuelta y ve a Rusia.

- ¡ARGH!-exclama.

- He oído que últimamente vas un poco mal con el paro-dice sonriendo Rusia-. Si es que no se os puede dejar solos...¿No quieres reconsiderar la oferta de volver a ser uno conmigo?  
- ¡S-Señor Rusia...!-exclama Letonia, pegándose a Zatlers del miedo que tiene-. ¡Y-Yo no quiero volver! ¡Me da miedo y su casa apesta a vodka!  
- ¡LETONIAAA!-exclaman Estonia y Lituania.  
Rusia se acerca a Letonia con voz cantarina:

- Letonia...  
Bielorrusia roza con la punta de su cuchillo la espalda de Letonia.  
- No era una propuesta...Era un mandato-dice sonriendo Rusia.  
- ¡IIIIHHH!-exclama Letonia.  
- ¡Eh, chavales, creo que Francia tiene razón! ¡Vais todos muy super cutres!-interviene Polonia sin pedir la palabra ni nada, vestido de chica, con una foto de su superior con un crespón negro-. ¡Miradme a mí!... ¿A que me queda, osea, super bien el rosa?  
- ¡Ay, qué cuco!-exclama Hungría, haciéndole fotos.  
- ¿Podemos pasar por alto durante un momento que eres un hombre?-propone Corea, acercándose a su lado.  
Hong Kong le tira de la oreja hacia él.  
- ¡Fenga, defid vofotrof abgo fi no of pabefe bien bi flan!-¿dice? América, aún con la hamburguesa en la boca.  
- Ja! ¡Ejem! ¡Yo propongo devolverle el estatus de nación a Prusia! ¡Es un tío maravilloso y mil veces superior a nosotros!-exclama Canadá, que parece tener los ojos un poco rojos.  
... Silencio total en la sala. Todos le miran. Harper mira extrañado a su nación.  
- ¡PERO SI TÚ ERES PRUSIAAA!-grita Suiza, quitándole la peluca al falso Canadá.  
- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo me habéis descubierto! ¡Si era un plan a prueba de bomba!-exclama Prusia.  
Suiza le echa fuera de una patada en el culo.

- ¡Largo!  
Afuera, sentado en un banco, se encuentra Sealand, de brazos cruzados y con cara de enfado.

- Son muy injustos, ¿a que sí?  
- Bastardos...-murmura Prusia-. Yo era alguien, joder, alguien muy importante...¡Si Otto levantara la cabeza...!  
- Mmm...Entonces...¿Dónde está Canadá-sama?-se pregunta Japón.

- Oh, great, I´ve lost my nation!-murmura Harper, buscando por todos lados a Canadá.  
En realidad, Canadá está justo a su derecha, siendo golpeado por Cuba.

- ¡Toma, América! ¡Toma odio acumulado!-grita Cuba-. ¡Para que aprendas!  
- MAPLEEE!-se queja Canadá-. ¡Oye, que soy Canadá! ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me tienes que pegar siempre a mí? ¡Ouch! ¿No ves que América está ahí al fondo, en el estrado?  
Cuba mira al frente y ve, en efecto a América.  
- ...-le da una leche-. ¡Toma! ¡Toma!  
- ¡Argh!  
Afuera los periodistas se aglutinan.  
- Nos encontramos en Nueva York, donde los países se han reunido para intentar acabar con la crisis que nos azota. ¿Lo conseguirán o todo quedará como en la cumbre de Copenhague, en la que la nación americana propuso construir un gigante que protegiera la capa de ozono y los países nórdicos azotaron a la nación danesa por ser ella la anfitriona y tener ansias de protagonismo? Les mantendremos informados de la reunión. Les informa Sandra Colleman, para el Canal 6.

CONTINUARÁ

NOTAS:

Right, Russia? = ¿Verdad, Rusia?

Нет, Росси́я = No, Rusia.

Alfred, that´s not what I wanted you to say = Alfred, no era eso lo que quería que dijeras

Hey, Barack, let me deal with this, I have all this under control = Hey, Barack, déjame encargarme de esto, lo tengo todo bajo control

S´il vous plaît = Por favor

Assieds-toi et ferme la bouche! = ¡Siéntate y cierra la boca!

Sit down, Alfrad! = ¡Siéntate, Alfred!

Fratello = Hermano

Merda! = ¡Mierda!

Ja! = ¡Sí!

Oh, great, I´ve lost my nation! = ¡Oh, genial, he perdido a mi nación!

El Otto al que se refiere Prusia es a Otto von Bismarck, general prusiano. Ahora no le reconocen como país ya que entre 1945 y 1947 pasó a formar parte de Polonia y la URSS tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

El dim sum es una comida típica china que incluye carne, verduras, vegetales y mariscos, que se sirve por la mañana y por la tarde con té.

Letonia actualmente tiene la mayor tasa de paro de Europa, superando a España. Aparece también el fiasco de la cumbre de Copenhague, en la que no se llegó a ninguna clase de acuerdo (¿no os recuerda al primer capítulo de la serie como a mí? XD)

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, inspirado en las noticias de actualidad. Si alguien encuentra algún error en las frases o palabras en otros idiomas, por favor, que me lo diga. Estudio inglés y francés, así que de esos dos idiomas tengo una idea, pero para los demás he tenido que usar traductores. Cualquier crítica será bien recibida. Y si me queréis linchar, perfecto, también lo admito.**

**Adiós, espero que os guste.**


	2. En desacuerdo

Una vez que ha vuelto el silencio...  
- ¡Sois todos unos quejicas!-se queja América-. ¡Que si no puedo pegarle a Irak, que si encerrar en Guantánamo a terroristas no es humano, que si vendo armas como quien vende caramelos! ¡El caso es quejarse! ¡Lo que os pasa es que sois unos envidiosos! ¡Hala, ya no hablo más, decidid vosotros, dueños de la sabiduría universal!

Se sienta de brazos cruzados e hincha los carrillos.  
- A ver si es verdad-dice Obama-. Alemania, habla, por favor.  
- _Ja!-_dice Alemania, poniéndose de pie-. Bien. Inglaterra y yo hemos pensado que bajando los impuestos se ejercería menos presión sobre los contribuyentes y, unido a un incentivo de...  
- ¡Ja! ¡Sí, hombre!-interviene América-. ¿Y entonces cómo bajas el déficit, eh? ¿Con dinero imaginario de Inglaterra?  
- ¡¿No dijiste que te ibas a callar?-gruñe Inglaterra.  
- ¡Es que esto ya roza el chiste!-murmura América, sacando una Game Boy.

- Shut up, Alfred!-le dice Obama, quitándole la Game Boy.  
- ¡Deja de interrumpir de una vez, maldita sea!-dice Alemania-. ¡El asunto es demasiado serio para...!  
Se oyen unos ronquidos. Grecia y España están durmiendo apoyando sus cabezas en sus líderes.  
- ¿Eh, sonaa?  
- Mmm...

- Menudo par...-murmura Bélgica, señalando a Grecia y a España.

- Sigh...-suspira Papoulias, irritado-. Κοίτα! Γάτες !  
- Πού?-pregunta Grecia, levantándose de pronto.

Papoulias le da una colleja. Turquía se ríe ruidosamente.  
- ¡Deberías estar más atento, que esto te afecta a ti más que a nadie, Grecia!-le espeta Alemania-. A ver el otro...

Mira a España, que sigue durmiendo, mientras que Zapatero intenta despertarlo en vano diciendo "tomates, tomates".

- Y pensar que este tipo es el presidente de la Unión Europea...-murmura Dinamarca-. Al menos ya no lo es Suecia...-se vuelve hacia Noruega, señalando a Suecia-. Te digo yo que éste es una mala persona... Primero los vikingos, luego el ABBA y después la mierda de estanterías del IKEA... Cómo le odio.  
- ¿Cómo te tengo que decir que me dejes en paz?-espeta Noruega.  
- Es imposible dialogar aquí...-murmura Holanda, cruzándose de brazos.

Por fin, España despierta después de que Zapatero le pellizcara en la nuca.

- ¡Lo secundo!-exclama España, aún un poco dormido.  
- Oíd, ¿y por qué no sois todos uno conmigo y así se acabaron las discusiones, da?-interviene Rusia.  
- ¡No empieces, aru!-le contesta China.  
- Tarde o temprano os anexionarééé...-dice con voz cantarina Rusia.

Mientras, Francia habla con Vietnam.  
-... Pues sí, eso es lo que le dije a Napoleón y luego él... Bueno, eso es otra historia. Oye, ¿qué te parece si después de la reunión te llevo a ver mi torre Eiffel? Tú y yo solos... Bueno, y una caja de condones con sabor a frutas tropicales...  
Vietnam le da una bofetada y huye de él hacia su superior.  
- ¡No podrás escapar de Onii-saaan! ¡No ha nacido quiééén!-grita Francia.  
- ¡Calla, gabacho, y propón tú algo!-le dice Inglaterra.  
- Oui, moi...-murmura Francia, arreglándose la corbata.  
- Attends, Francis-le dice en voz baja Sarkozy-. C´est ta occasion de gagner prestige après le sujet du burka. Si tu fais quelque bêtise...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas -contesta Francia. Bebe agua y se dirige a la gente-. Bon, he pensado que podríamos crear un fondo destinado para fomentar el empleo... Y también podríamos animar a los ciudadanos a que hagan el amor en salvajes orgías bacanales para así aumentar la natalidad, rejuvenecer la población y asegurar el sistema de pensiones.

Toda la sala se calla. Sarkozy no sabe dónde meterse.

- ¡SERÁ CERDO!-exclama Estonia.

- ¡INDECENTE!-exclama Suiza.

- Es gibt Kinder, Schwein!-exclama Tschütscher, tapándole los oídos a Liechtenstein

- Je vais te tuer!-le gruñe Sarkozy a Francia, tirando de él.

- Hombre, por probaar...- dice Corea. Se calla al ver la cara de Chung Un-chan-. ¡Lo de incentivar!

- ¡Como vuelvas a hablar te corto el gaznate y otra cosa, dumbass!-gruñe Inglaterra.  
- ¡Venga, o dais propuestas o me voy a mi casa a ver "Mujeres desesperadas" con Tony!-interviene - Pues...yo...había pensado...-dice tímidamente Canadá, pidiendo la palabra.

- ¿Quién eres?-le pregunta Kumajirou.

- Canadá-contesta Canadá.

- Pues yo he pensado en celebrar la Navidad por adelantado para levantar el ánimo del personal y vestirnos de Papá Noel para repartir regalos entre los niños más necesitados-propone Finlandia, usando a Grecia, que se ha dormido, como títere. Empieza a llenársele la mano de baba-. ¡Argh, qué asco!

Entra un guardaespaldas italiano con los dos Italias.

- Li abbiamo trovati, signor Berlusconi-informa a Berlusconi-. Erano urla come un matto in Central Park.

- Grazie a Dio!-exclama Berlusconi, acercándose a Veneciano y Romano-. Siete idioti o cosa?

- Perdono...-se disculpan Veneciano y Romano.

- Quante volte ho detto di non dare fastidio a la Germania?-regaña Berlusconi a Romano. Se vuelve hacia Veneciano-. E tu non segui il tuo fratello, perché puoi ti perde!

- Hombre, Veneciano, Romano, gracias por deleitarnos a todos con vuestra presencia-dice irónicamente Alemania.  
- Mis disculpas-dice Berlusconi, dándole un empujón a sus naciones para que también se disculpen.

- Perdón-gruñe Romano, sentándose.

- Lo chiento mucho, Alemaniaaaaa~ -dice Veneciano, tan alegre y cariñoso él.

- Nunca cambiará-murmura Alemania, poniéndose rojo.

Merkel lo ve y sonríe.  
- ¿Es que no vamos a avanzar nada, maldita sea?-gruñe Inglaterra.  
- Pues yo quería decir...-comienza a decir Canadá.  
- ¡Decid lo primero que se os ocurra!-dice América.

- ¡TOMATES!-dicen al unísono España y Romano.  
- ¡Vistámonos todos de drag-queens y así nos echamos unas risas!-propone Polonia.  
- ¡El socialismo, la solución es el socialismo!-propone Cuba.  
- ¡Osos panda por todos lados, aru!-propone China, comiendo su dim sum.  
- ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME HACE CASO?-grita Canadá, pero su grito pasa inadvertido.  
Un guardaespaldas empieza a oír un ruido raro al otro lado de la puerta. La abre y un spray la mancha el traje. Prusia estaba escribiendo en la pared : "Sois unos hijos de p...".  
- Euh...-balbucea Prusia, tirando el bote-. Le estaba enseñando a Sealand cómo se dice en alemán "Salud y suerte para usted y su familia"... No querrá que se nos eche a perder la buena educación del chaval, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, euh -dice Sealand, que estaba preparando globos de agua-. Y yo le enseñaba a hacer... Euh...

Le tira al hombre el que estaba haciendo.

- ¡CORREEEEEE!-grita Sealand mientras echa a correr.  
Ambos salen corriendo con una horda de vigilantes de seguridad detrás.  
- ¿Hm?-murmura Islandia, al oír el ruido.

Mira por una ventana y ve cómo cae Prusia por unas escaleras.  
- ... Buah-dice, dibujando en su hoja un puffin.  
Y es que vemos que todos los de la sala están a lo suyo: Bielorrusia se dedica a lanzarle miraditas a Rusia, que las intenta ignorar tarareando "Mamo", Egipto se pone a contar cuántos de los presentes son rubios, Dinamarca le mira los pechos a Ucrania y Polonia rompe su plan para pasarle notitas a Lituania.  
Afuera...

- Sí, aún están en la reunión, tardarán bastante más-le dice un reportero a su jefe-...No, no creo que para entonces hayan terminado...Bueno, entonces voy para allá...Si le digo la verdad, creo que estos tipos se pueden pasar ahí dentro una semana entera si es necesario. Las naciones serán muy viejas y todo lo que usted quiera, pero cuando se las necesita...Trabajan con un tesón y una seriedad impresionantes.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas:

Ja! = ¡Sí!

Shut up, Alfred! = ¡Cállate, Alfred!

Κοίτα! Γάτες ! = ¡Mira! ¡Gatos!

Πού?= ¿Dónde?

Oui, moi... = Sí, yo...

Attends, Francis. C´est ta occasion de gagner prestige après le sujet du burka. Si tu fais quelque bêtise... = Escucha, Francis. Es tu oportunidad de ganar prestigio después del asunto del burka. Si haces cualquier tontería...

Sarkozy se refiere a la iniciativa de prohibir y multar el burka en lugares públicos que ha tomado Francia.

Ne vous inquiétez pas = No se preocupe

Es gibt Kinder, Schwein! = ¡Hay niños, puerco!

Je vais te tuer! = ¡Te voy a matar!

Dumbass = imbécil

Li abbiamo trovati, signor Berlusconi. Erano urla come un matto in Central Park. = Los hemos encontrado, señor Berlusconi. Estaban chillando como locos en Central Park.

Grazie a Dio! Siete idioti o cosa? = ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Sois idiotas o qué?

Perdono = Perdón

Quante volte ho detto di non dare fastidio a la Germania? = ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a Alemania?

E tu non segui il tuo fratello, perché puoi ti perde! = ¡Y tú no sigas a tu hermano, que te puedes perder!

"Mamo" es la canción con la que Rusia se presentó a Eurovisión en 2009

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Mareando la perdiz

Afuera, Sealand y Prusia se sientan en un banco de la calle. Prusia está con la cara llena de moratones.  
- No es justo...-se queja Sealand-. Nunca me dejan hablar... Sólo porque tengo cinco habitantes y estoy en venta en una inmobiliaria...  
- Así es la vida, chaval-le dice Prusia-. Hoy eres una nación poderosa y muy guapa, y al día siguiente estás buscando bragas y algo que comer en contenedores de basura...Y mira.

Va hacia un transeúnte.

- Oiga, señor, ¿sabe quién soy?-le pregunta.

- No quiero nada-le contesta el hombre, pasando de él.

- Eh, usted, ¿sabe quién es Prusia?-le pregunta a otro viandante.

- ¿Una marca de aspiradoras?-pregunta dubitativo el hombre-. No sé, lo siento, llego tarde a la oficina.

- ¡Eh, señora!-le pregunta Prusia a una mujer que pasea a sus hijos-. ¿Ha oído hablar alguna vez de Prusia?

- ¡No se acerque a mis hijos, pervertido!-exclama la mujer, tirando de los niños, espantada.

Prusia se sienta de nuevo en el banco, entristecido.

-¿Ves?-dice-. ¡Ya nadie se acuerda de mí!

- Tú por lo menos sales en los libros y tuviste tu gloria-dice Sealand, dándole una patada a una piedra-. A mí no me dan la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valgo...Son todos unos pedorros...

- ¿Sabes, chico?-dice Prusia-. Me recuerdas a mí cuando estaba formado sólo un puñado de gañanes...Yo también tenía tus aspiraciones, la gente me pegaba y me sometía...¡Pero no me rendí! ¡Al cabo del tiempo terminé siendo yo el que les pegaba a ellos! ¡Y todo gracias a mi esmero y mi hermosura!-pone pose de "porque yo lo valgo"-. ¡Jajaja! ¿Sabes lo que te digo? ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo todos esos bastardos son reconocidos y alabados como famosos mientras que a nosotros no nos reconocen ni nuestras madres! ¡Ahora mismo voy a entrar a esa sala y le voy a salvar el culo al mundo! ¿Estás conmigo?  
- ¡Sí!-responde Sealand, poniéndose de pie.  
- ¡Pues vamos para allá!-grita Prusia.  
Se dirigen hacia la sala con paso firme. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, un gorila les corta el paso.  
- ¡Eh, ¿adónde os creéis que vais?-pregunta el vigilante.  
- ¡A salvar la economía mundial!-responde Prusia, tan chulo él.  
- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo es que no lleváis acreditación?-pregunta el vigilante.  
- ¡Porque el idiota de Inglaterra no me lo quiso dar!-responde Sealand.  
- Sí, ya, ya, anda, largo de aquí-ordena el vigilante.  
- ¡Tsé, esas manos quietas!-se queja Prusia, zafándose del agente-. ¿Acaso sabes con quién hablas? ¡Yo soy Preußen, la nación más increíble y guapa de todos los tiempos!  
- ¡Y yo, Sealand! ¡Soy mil veces mejor que Inglaterra y que todos esos pringados juntos, recuérdalo!-añade Sealand, poniéndose de puntillas para parecer más alto.  
- Sí, sí... Mirad, yo también soy una nación-dice el vigilante-. Soy la República Independiente de "Id a tomarle el pelo a vuestra puñetera madre". ¡Tirando!  
- ¡Oye, tú, yo era la nación más poderosa del mundo cuando tu bisabuelo era solamente una molécula dentro de unos testículos!-gruñe Prusia-. ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡He visto millones de puestas de sol, he visto nacer y morir generaciones de hombres, y me he emborrachado junto a imperios! ¡Así que déjame entrar o...! ¡SUFRIRÁS LA IRA DIVIIIIINAAAAA!

El guarda se queda mirándole un momento en silencio. Luego coge el walkie-talkie.

- A todas las unidades, tenemos a unos alborotadores en la puerta de la sala-transmite.  
Aparece un huevo de vigilantes ahí. Sacan sus porras y corren hacia Prusia y Sealand.

- ¡AAAARGHH!-grita Prusia, huyendo.

- ¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO A UN NIÑOOOOOO!-suplica Sealand.

Dentro de la sala, nadie parece percatarse de lo que pasa.

- Vamos a ver-dice Inglaterra, tamborileando la mesa con los dedos-. Así no hay quien llegue a un acuerdo. Tenemos que dejarnos de payasadas y centrarnos.

- Estoy de acuerdo-contesta Suiza-. Empecemos por el caso de Grecia. Señor Papoulias, tiene la palabra.

- Gracias-dice Papoulias-. Grecia y yo hemos acordado votar en el parlamento varias medidas para acabar con la crisis. Entre ellas está un recorte del gasto público, un incremento temporal de los impuestos y...

Ve que Grecia está escuchando demasiado atento y se extraña.

- Bueno, y también he pensado que podría coger a mi nación y tirarla desde el Monte Olimpo, si no le importa, claro-dice Papoulias, mirando a Grecia.

Grecia asiente.

- ¡NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!-exclama Papoulias, dándole una colleja.

Turquía se ríe hasta llorar.

- ¡E-Estaba escuchando!-dice Grecia, con cara de "no he roto un plato".

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué hemos dicho?-pregunta Suiza.

- Euh...-balbucea Grecia-. Pues...la crisis, y todo eso...

- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Papoulias, tirando de un auricular que tiene Grecia escondido. Saca una radio-. ¡¿Estamos decidiendo tu futuro y tú estás oyendo la radio?

- Euh...Jo, Karolos, es el Levadiakos contra el Real Madrid...Por favor...-suplica Grecia.

- ¡Esto es una reunión seria, déjate de fútbol!-espeta Papoulias.

- Vamos...Por favor, me he apostado una cena con España a que le gano...-suplica de nuevo Grecia.

- ¡No!

- ...Te regalo un gatito amarillo.

- ¡No! ¡Ya me has regalado demasiados gatos!

- ¡GOOOOOL!

Todos miran a España, que se ha puesto de pie con los brazos en alto. También llevaba escondida una radio.

- Γαμώτο!-maldice Grecia, dando un golpe a la mesa.

- Euh...-murmura España, pillado, mirando a Zapatero-. Jeje...Perdón...Seguid, seguid.

- Dame eso ahora mismo-le ordena Zapatero con cara de malos amigos.

España se lo da.

- Bueno, si le parece bien al Dúo Dinámico, continuaremos-espeta Suiza.

- Perdón-dicen España y Grecia, sentándose mientras sus superiores les recriminan con la mirada.

- En fin, entonces la Unión Europea, en colaboración con América, ayudará a Grecia en los próximos meses con 53 millones de euros-explica Suiza-...¿Cuánto pondrás, América?

- Buah, no sé por qué os gusta tanto el soccer-comenta América a Argentina-. Lo que sí es genial es nuestro fútbol. Requiere fuerza, astucia, musculatura...Michael Oher, sinceramente, si le llega a dar un guantazo a tu querido Maradona, lo destroza, en serio...

- ¿Estaría mal que le metiera el vaso por el orto?-le pregunta Argentina a Kirchner, furioso.

- Tú no lo escuches...-le aconseja Kirchner-. Inspira...Espira...

- ¡Dejad de una vez el maldito fútbol!-grita Suiza-. Entonces, ¿de acuerdo con el plan de rescate de Grecia?

Brasil levanta el brazo.

- ¡Espero que no tenga nada que ver con el fútbol!-gruñe Suiza.

Brasil baja el brazo. Turquía lo sube.

- Habla-dice Suiza.

- Creo que podríamos dejar que Grecia se arruine-dice Turquía-. Todos estamos en crisis y esto no va a hacer más que fastidiarnos más. Lo último que les faltaba a nuestra gente es que encima tengan que pagar el rescate del gato sarnoso.

- Bueno, Turquía-sama, tampoco podemos dejar que un amigo pase apuros-interviene Japón.

- No tengo por qué ayudarlo-insiste Turquía, acomodándose en la silla.

- El fantasma de la ópera siempre llevando la contraria...-murmura Grecia con desprecio.

- ¿Qué-me-has-llamado?-pregunta Turquía, poniéndose de pie.

- Yeter, Sadiq-le dice Gül, tirando de su brazo.

- Venga, basta, vosotros dos-dice Egipto, fastidiado-. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

- Bien dicho-dice Inglaterra-...Bueno, ¿alguien quiere proponer algo?

Canadá levanta la mano.

- Dinos, Suecia-dice Inglaterra.

Ante el corte de Canadá, Suecia se levanta, bebe agua y comienza a hablar.

- Poongo uir imestos temalmnte, fmntar as oas púbcas paa impsar eempo y oear os eldos eoos funonaios.

Todos se quedan intentando descifrar qué ha dicho. Incluso los traductores no tienen ni idea. Reinfeldt revisa sus papeles para entender hasta de qué estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?-le pregunta Hong Kong a China.

- No sé qué de un ano-responde China.

- ¿Ha dicho "Donatello"?-pregunta Veneciano.

- ¡No seas idiota, ha dicho "alminarete"!-corrige Romano.

- Euh...gracias, Suecia-dice Inglaterra.

Suecia se vuelve a sentar.

- ¿Quién está a favor de la...propuesta de Suecia?-pregunta Inglaterra.

Reinfeldt le pasa la hoja con las propuestas a Cameron y éste, a Inglaterra.

- ¿Eh?-lo lee-. Ah, vale. Thank you. Entonces, ¿de acuerdo con subir los impuestos temporalmente, fomentar las obras públicas y congelar los sueldos de los funcionarios?

- Aaaaah-dice América-. Entonces sí, pensé que quería hacernos cosas extrañas con un oso polar-da su voto positivo.

- Entonces, aprobado por mayoría-decreta Alemania, contando los votos-. ¡Por fin hemos llegado a algo!

- ¡Muy bien, Su!-felicita Finlandia a Suecia.

- Acias, eposa-dice Suecia.

- ¡Que no, pesado!-espeta Finlandia, poniéndose colorado.

- De acuerdo, entonces pasemos a...-dice Alemania.

- ¡Alemania, Alemania!-dice Veneciano, levantándose.

- ¿Qué pasa, Italia?-pregunta Alemania.

- Son la una y media-dice Veneciano.

- ¿Y qué?-pregunta Alemania.

- Tempo di mangare!-exclama Veneciano-. ¿Dónde comemos? ¿Habrá pasta en el menú?

- ¡Esto es más importante que comer!-espeta Alemania.

- ¡Maldito macho patatas, ahora nos quiere matar de hambre!-se queja Romano-. ¡Mira que es cruel e insensible!

- ¡Sí, ya es hora de comer, aru!-exclama China, poniéndose de pie-. Venga, Hu, que tengo un hambre...

- Acabas de comer dim sum-le dice Jintao.

- ¡Pero tengo hambre de todos modos!-se queja China.

- Maldito pozo sin fondo...-se queja Jintao en su mente.

- Venga, vamos-dice Noruega, poniéndose de pie.

- Time to eat!-exclama América, que sale corriendo.

- ¿¡Y qué pasa con la economía!-pregunta Alemania.

Se quedan solos Austria, Suiza, Inglaterra, Japón y Alemania.

- ¡Esto no hay quien lo aguante!-exclama Austria-. ¡Yo no puedo más! ¡Tengo que manifestar la rabia que siento en el piano o reviento!-se va.

- Yo sí que voy a manifestar mi rabia...Con una escopeta cargada-dice Alemania, saliendo de la habitación.

Japón sonríe.

- ¿Cómo es que sonríes en un momento como éste?-pregunta Inglaterra.

- Porque durante todos los siglos hemos estado en desacuerdo-explica Japón-. Eso nos ha llevado a la guerra y al aislamiento... Nos ha hecho más egoístas, sin poder valorar lo hermoso que aporta cada país al mundo...Pero al fin hemos logrado un consenso mundial, ¿no? Y nadie ha resultado herido en el proceso.

Suiza e Inglaterra se miran.

- Pues sí-dice Suiza-. Por una vez sí.

- Esperemos que después de comer estén más centrados en el asunto-dice Inglaterra.

Se van los tres. La sala se queda vacía.

No, vacía no, todavía queda Canadá en su asiento.

- Jo, se han ido sin mí...-murmura-. Yo también quiero comer...¿Steve?...¿Kumayoshiii? ¿Por qué me abandonáis vosotros también?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas:

Sealand, en efecto, está en venta a través de la inmobiliaria española InmoNaranja.

Preußen = Prusia

El monte Olimpo es la montaña más alta de Grecia.

Γαμώτο! = ¡Mierda! / ¡Joder!

Soccer es como llaman los americanos al fútbol, distinguiéndose del fútbol americano, ése en el que se inflan a tortazos.

Yeter, Sadiq = Basta, Sadiq

Tempo di mangare! = ¡Hora de comer!

Time to eat!= '' ''

**Seguiré pronto ^^**


	4. Puñetazos al pil pil

Las naciones se reúnen en el salón de un lujoso hotel para comer. Sus superiores van a otro a causa de la falta de espacio.

- I hope you will behave properly...-advierte Obama a América.

- Yeah, don´t worry, Barack, I will-asegura América.

- Give me that-ordena Obama

América, triste, le da un pequeño misil en el que pone "Little boy II" y, en un lado, en letra más pequeña, "Chúpate esta, Rusia".

- Barack, pleaseeee...-suplica América, con cara de perrito desvalido.

- No way-responde Obama.

- Bon, ceci est la liste des choses que tu ne peux pas dire-dice Sarkozy, dándole a Francia una lista que consta de dos tomos.

Francia le echa un vistazo. Entre las cosas de las que no puede hablar están no hablar sobre su "torre Eiffel", no ofrecer paseos por el Sena, dejar de una vez el tema de Napoleón, no presumir ante Rusia de la importancia que tuvo su idioma, no pelearse con Inglaterra por la paternidad de Canadá, etc.

- Mais, Nicolas!-se queja Francia.

- Non!-espeta Sarkozy-. Je ne veux pas aucun mot!

- Rabat-joie...-murmura Francia, cruzándose de brazos.

- Komm, Ludwig, Mut!-anima Merkel a Alemania.

- Ich kann nicht! Ich ...! Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein!-dice Alemania, deprimido.

Merkel lo abraza mientras le dice "valor, valor". Berlusconi no necesita hablar con sus naciones: simplemente les hace un gesto de "como hagáis cosas raras os corto los rizos y el cuello".

Todos entran y, al cabo de poco tiempo, comienzan a comer.

- Hacía mucho que no comíamos todos juntos, ¿verdad?-recuerda Rusia-. Desde la Conferencia de Yalta, creo...  
- Sí, hace décadas, aru...-dice China, llevándose a la boca un buen trozo de solomillo.  
- LET´S EAT!-dice América, con un babero del Tío Sam, comiendo pizza como un cerdo.  
- ... Ya me acuerdo por qué, aru...-murmura China.  
- ¡¿NO SABES LO QUE ES MASTICAR, CAMPESINO INGRATO?-gruñe Inglaterra, al que le ha saltado un cacho de jamón a la mejilla.  
- ¡Bu bo fabef bisfutar be la bobida!-dice América con la boca llena.  
Unas mesas más para allá...

- Eh...Oiga...-dice Canadá, intentando captar la atención del camarero.

El camarero pasa de largo.

- Disculpe, ¿podría...?-dice a otro.

Éste también le hace caso omiso.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?-llora Canadá.

- Anda, toma-dice Cuba, dándole su ensalada de ostras-. Ya me pediré yo otra cosa.

- Oh, gracias, Cuba, gracias-dice Canadá, que está casi a punto de tirarse sobre Cuba para comérselo a besos-. God bless you...

Sin embargo, cuando va a comer, va Polonia y le quita el plato.

- Sí, Liet, eso es lo que te convendría-dice Polonia, comiéndose tan pancho las ostras de Canadá-. Tienes muchas ojeras, no haces caso a lo que te digo de descansar y así pasa, que pareces tener ocho siglos más.  
- No tengo tiempo-responde Lituania, bebiendo agua-. El invierno le ha sentado fatal a las cosechas y ahora con la crisis...  
- ¡Pues ponte un poco de maquillaje!-dice Polonia-. Y así estarás más guapo...Mira, un poco de colorete y un brillo de labios te quedarían graciosísimo~  
- ¿Qué desean para beber los señores?-pregunta el camarero a los de la mesa de los antiguos aliados.

- ¿Me recomendaría el zinfandel rojo?-dice Francia.

- Buena elección, señor-contesta el camarero-. Si me lo permite, conjuga de maravilla con un queso gouda.

- Tráiganoslo, por favor-dice Francia.

El camarero le lleva la botella. Tras comprobar que es la que ha pedido, Francia mira detenidamente el corcho y asiente. El camarero le da a probar un poco de vino y Francia, tras mirarlo, olfatearlo y probarlo, da su visto bueno con un gesto.

- Hmmm...Très bon-dice, lamiéndose los labios. Se da la vuelta para ver a los de la mesa de al lado-. Lettonie, mon ami, prueba un poco de este vino. Si soportas el vodka, esto será miel para tus labios.

- ...Francia, no me fío ni un pelo de ti-contesta Letonia, alejando su silla de él.

- ¿Por qué, Letonia?-pregunta Francia con una sonrisa malvada, posando su mano en el hombro de Letonia-. Si nos lo pasamos muy bien aquella vez...

- ¡N-No, no fue divertido!-exclama Letonia-. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que aquel líquido burbujeante era Coca-Cola!

- Vamos...-dice Francia, con un gesto ya espeluznante, acercando su vaso al pobre Letonia-. _Pruébalo_...

- ¡No, no quiero! ¡Déjameee!

- _Sí...Sí que quieresss..._

- ¡SOCORROOOO!-grita Letonia, abrazándose a Estonia de puro terror.

- ¡Fuera!-ordena Estonia, alejando a Francia como a los bichos-. ¡Fuera, bicho, fuera!

- Tarde o temprano caeréis todos...-murmura Francia con un aura maligna, bebiendo vino.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de ti!-exclama Inglaterra-. ¡O te comportas o te echamos del G-8, pervertido!  
- Pues bien que te gustaba invadir regiones vitales hace unos siglos, ¿eh?-espeta Francia, dándole un pellizco-. Pillín, que te conozco...

- ¡E-Era joven y era la moda, estúpido!-replica Inglaterra, callándose y comiendo, avergonzado.

- Sí, sí, olvidar es muy fácil...-espeta India, mirándole con reproche.  
- ¡Ya conseguiste tu independencia, ¿no? ¡Pues déjalo ya!-dice Inglaterra.

En otra mesa...

- ...Al menos ahora ha mejorado un poco la situación-comenta Alemania, limpiándose con una servilleta-. En cuanto se recuperen Portugal, España y Grecia podremos volver a nuestros índices anteriores, aunque habrá que darle un pequeño empujón a Letonia para que mejore su situación de desempleo.

- Sí-asiente Austria, moviendo la cabeza.

- Las medidas que hemos tomado estos últimos meses parecen satisfactorias-prosigue Alemania, pinchando un trozo de lechuga de su ensalada-. Si continuamos con...¡¿Qué haces, Italia?

Ve que Veneciano le está abriendo el maletín.

- Nada, Alemania, sólo quiero comprobar lo espacioso que es tu maletín-responde Veneciano, hurgando en él-. Aquí deben de caber ocho paquetes de espaguetis, ve~

- ¡Bah, sólo caben cinco, idiota!-replica Romano, cotilleando también-. El rubio de bote es demasiado tacaño como para comprar una cartera buena.

- ¡Eh, vosotros dos, eso es privado!-dice Alemania, intentando quitárselo.

- ¿Eh?-murmura Veneciano.

Saca una carpeta en la que pone "State Secrets".

- ¡Oooh, vamos a ver!-dice Veneciano, abriéndola.

- ¡No! ¡No toques eso!-grita Alemania, arrebatándosela.

Demasiado tarde. De la carpeta cae la revista "Placer de hombre". Veneciano y Romano la hojean.

- Alemania...-murmura Veneciano-. ¿Por qué tienes informes de una mujer jugando desnuda con un pepino?

- ¡Alemania!-exclama Suiza, escandalizado-. ¡No me esperaba esto de ti!

- Yo...-murmura Alemania, avergonzadísimo, intentando comer como si nada.

- ¡Jajaja, mirad todos!-exclama Romano, poniéndose de pie, mostrando la revista-. ¡Alemania compra revistas porno de las ultraguarras!

Silencio en el comedor. Algunos se empiezan a partir de risa y otros cuchichean.

- Con lo formal que parece...-murmura México a Chile.

- Bueno, ¿y quién no se compra ocho o diez de ésas al mes?-dice Corea en su defensa.

- Qué vergüenza...-murmura Alemania para sí, encogiéndose.

- No te preocupes, Alemania-dice Veneciano, dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. ¡Si ya lo sabía! ¡No es nada nuevo! ¡He visto mil veces los mangas guarros que te pasaba Japón!

Japón se pone colorado.

- No lo estás arreglando...-murmura Alemania, cada vez más ansioso.

Otras mesas más para allá...

- Oye, América, quería proponerte una cosilla...-empieza a decir Rusia-. No me importa que estén delante los demás para oírlo.

- Ya te he dicho que ni por todas las hamburguesas del mundo seré uno contigo, **ex**-comunista-dice América, masticando con la boca abierta.

- Jajaja, no, no es eso, querido amigo-dice Rusia-. Quería proponerte un trato. Sé que tu hermano es muy timidillo, pero que tiene un gran potencial. Sin embargo, mi hermana mayor tiene sangre soviética, pero no tiene medios. ¿Qué te parecería... juntarles?

América le mira interesado.

- Píensalo-continúa Rusia, posando su mano en su hombro-. Sería una buena alianza. América del Norte con el este de Europa. Cuñados los dos. ¿Tú sabes cuánto terreno sería? ¡Más que mi antigua casa!

- ¡Rusia!-exclama Ucrania.

- ¡América, no me irás a vender, ¿verdad?-exclama Canadá.

- Ssssh-lo manda callar América-. Estamos haciendo negocios. Continúa.

- Sí, hombre-prosigue Rusia-, todos juntos unidos en una gran familia. Y teniendo en cuenta a nuestros hermanos, los hermanos de sus hermanos y tal... ¡Todos juntos! ¡Uno conmigo, daaa!

- ...¿Dónde hay que firmar?-pregunta América.

- ¿¡QUÉÉÉ!-exclaman Ucrania y Canadá.

- ¡América, no puedes hacerme estoo!-grita Canadá, yendo hacia América.

- ¡Venga, no seas tonto!-dice América, agarrándolo-. ¡Así fundas tu propio imperio, nene!-empuja a Canadá hacia Ucrania-. ¡Y aprovecha, que tiene muy buena dote!...Jo, qué envidia me da, será suertudo...

Canadá aterriza en los pechos de Ucrania y Bielorrusia lo agarra inmediatamente del pelo y y le pone el cuchillo en el cuello.

- Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi сестра antes del matrimonio si quieres seguir entero-amenaza.

- Maplee!-gime Canadá.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ahí?-pregunta Inglaterra, viendo la escena.

- Oh, nada, los típicos nervios prematrimoniales-contesta América como si nada.

- ¿El qué?-exclama Inglaterra, yendo hacia Canadá-. ¿T-Te vas a casar?

- ¡No fue idea mía, I swear you!-gime Canadá.

- ¡América!-grita Inglaterra, avanzando furioso hacia América-. ¡¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Has vendido a Canadá?

- Nooo-contesta América, comiendo pan-. Lo he alquilado a Rusia.

- QUOI?-exclama Francia, escupiendo el vino que estaba bebiendo sobre China.

- 私生子!-exclama China, empapado.

- ¡YO TE MATO!-grita Francia, poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento...

- Pero Alemania...-sigue Veneciano-. No tienes por qué avergonzarte...Yo ya me acostumbré hace mucho tiempo a encontrar en los cajones revistas en las que salían colegialas, perros y cafeteras.

- ¡Doitsu-sama!-exclama Japón.

- ¡SI-SIGAMOS COMIENDO!-grita Alemania, intentando comer.

- ...Y esos póster a tamaño natural de mujeres y hombres con cadenas y máscaras de cuero que...

- ¡QUÉ BUENA ESTÁ LA ENSALADA!-exclama Alemania, al borde de las lágrimas-. ¡MIS FELICITACIONES AL CHEF!

- ¡Sigue, fratello, sigue!-dice Romano, grabando a Alemania con una cámara-. Jo, jo, jo, esto es genial...

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?-grita Inglaterra a América-. ¡¿Es que crees que puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te sale de California o qué?

- ¡Asqueroso mancillador!-grita Francia, abrazando a Canadá.

- Yo que tú no lo tocaría-dice Rusia, tirando de Canadá-. Ahora es propiedad soviética.

- ¡Ni en sueños, ruso!-dice Francia, tirando también de Canadá.

- ¡Aaargh!-gime Canadá, al que van a desmembrar si siguen así.

- ¡Vaya, Inglaterra, el dueño del mundo!-se queja América con gestos exagerados-. ¡Inglaterra, el único que puede poseer a Canadá y a todo bicho que se le ponga por delante! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta que lo quiere todo para él solo!

- ¡Fíjate, tenemos algo en común, desagradecido!-responde Inglaterra, empujándole.

- ¡Ja!-dice América-. ¡Preferiría ser aplastado por el culo gordo de Rusia a volver a ser colonia tuya! ...En fin, me queda el consuelo de saber que, aunque siempre te las das de superpotencia, te tuve que salvar el culo en las Guerras Mundiales como a todos los europeos. ¡Jajaja!

Ahí se pasa. La sala se les queda mirando en silencio. Inglaterra respira con ferocidad.

- IT´S OVER!-grita-. ¡VOY A HACER LO QUE DEBÍ HABER HECHO EN 1775!

Y se abalanza sobre él.

- ¡Hazme un hueco, Anglaterre!-dice Francia, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago a América.

- ¡Yo también quiero!-dice Cuba, que salta encima de América.

- ¡Vamos, chicos, aprovechad!-grita Rusia-. ¡¿Quién le quiere pegar a América?

Un montón de gente se levanta y empieza a pegar a América, entre ellos China, Vietnam, Irak, Irán, Venezuela, Bielorrusia...Y la lista es larga.

- ¡Halaaa!-exclama Turquía, viendo la escena.

- ¡Lo van a matar!-exclama Lituania.

- ¡No mires!-dice Seychelles a Liechtenstein, tapándole los ojos.

En la cocina...  
- No hay moros en la costa-dice Sealand, entrando por la puerta de atrás.  
- Podrías haber sido tú el que despistaba a los guardaespaldas-se queja Prusia, lleno de heridas, disfrazado vaya usted a saber por qué de terrorista islámico.  
- ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!-se justifica Sealand.  
Echan un vistazo al salón y ven el guirigay que se ha montado.  
- Madre mía, ¿qué pasa aquí?-pregunta Sealand.

- Ni idea...-contesta Prusia-. Pero esto parece la entrega de los Oscars...¡Oh, cordero!

Va corriendo hacia un plato que habían dejado en una mesa y se pone a comer.

- Voy a buscar a mi mamá-dice Sealand.

Camina por entre las mesas, pero con el alboroto y los empujones de la gente, se termina perdiendo.

- ¿Mamá?-pregunta en voz alta-. ¿Papá? ¿Islandia? ¡No os veo!

- ¿Sealand?-pregunta Letonia, viéndole-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Pues reivindicar mis derechos de...!-responde Sealand.

Una zapatilla sale volando en dirección a su cabeza, pero se agacha a tiempo. Le da a Dinamarca en toda la cabeza. Los nórdicos se ríen.

- Grrr...-gruñe Dinamarca-. ¡Se acabó! ¡Esto lo soluciono yo ahora mismo!

Saca su hacha y va hacia la pelea.

- ¡Eh, tú, ¿qué haces con ese hacha en una cumbre económica?-pregunta Holanda-. ¡Nooo!

La agarra y la tira por ahí.

- ¡Que vas a herir a alguien, idiota!-dice Holanda.

El hacha se clava en la mesa en la que Prusia está comiendo, a sólo unos centímetros de su mano.

- ¡Ang!-grita, dando un salto-. ¡¿Eftamos tontof o be bafa?

- ¡Hombre, Prusia!-saluda España, meneando su brazo-. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¡Eh! ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te largaras?-pregunta Suiza, viendo a Prusia.

- Scheiße!-exclama Prusia, que sale corriendo mientras sigue masticando cordero.

- ¿Y el vídeo que tenías en el i-Pod?-sigue Veneciano, acosando a Alemania-. ¿Y la vez en que nos duchamos juntos? Germania! ¿Por qué no contestas?

- ¡DÉJAMEEEEE!-grita Alemania.

- Pero...-murmura Finlandia, viendo la pelea-. ¿Y todo esto a qué viene?

Ve que Suecia le mira de forma muy extraña.

- ¿Qu-Qué pasa?-pregunta Finlandia.

Suecia se levanta y se pone de rodillas delante de Finlandia.

-Su...¿Qué haces?-pregunta Finlandia, asustándose.

De pronto, Suecia saca de su bolsillo una cajita. La abre y ve que contiene una sortija de diamantes.

- ¿Iees ei eosa?-pregunta Suecia, poniéndose un poco colorado.

Finlandia se queda totalmente petrificado. Noruega, Islandia, Dinamarca, Sealand, Letonia y Estonia, con la boca abierta.

- ¡Guao!-exclama Noruega, mirando la sortija.

- ¡Qué pedrusco!-exclama Letonia.

- ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí! ¡Así seremos una familia!-pide Sealand.

- Yo...-balbucea Finlandia.

- ¡Ha dicho que sí! ¡Vivan los novios!-exclama Dinamarca, aplaudiendo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No!-exclama Finlandia.

- Amos a caarnos-dice Suecia, levantando en volandas a Finlandia-. He aiao ua iuina...

- ¿Que has hecho qué?-pregunta Finlandia-. ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Socorrooo!

- ¡Wops! ¡VIVA FEDERICO II!-grita Prusia, corriendo hacia la salida en cuanto ve a Suiza.

- ¡Eh, tú, vuelve aquí!-grita Suiza, saliendo tras él.

Mientras, afuera...

- Estaba delicioso el pato a la naranja-comenta Berlusconi.

- Sí, y la tarta de fresa era exquisita-dice Hatoyama.

Oyen gritos y golpes dentro de la sala.

- ¿Eh?-murmura Obama, abriendo la puerta.

De pronto sale Prusia, atropellando a Obama, gritando como un poseso.

- ¡Ven aquí!-grita Suiza, corriendo tras él-. ¡NO HUYAAAS!

- What the...?-exclama Obama, mirando hacia el interior de la sala.

Ve el follón que se ha montado ahí dentro.

- ¡Alfred!-exclama.

- Barack! Save meee! Commies attack again!-grita América.

- ¡Lo van a matar!-exclama Calderón.

- ¡Cuánta sangre!-exclama Zapatero.

- ¡¿Y los guardaespaldas?-pregunta Obama a su agente de la C.I.A-. ¡¿Para esto les pago?

- ¿Ludwig?-pregunta Merkel, viendo a su nación con cara muy tensa-. Was ist los? Bist du okay?

- Angelaaaaa-llora Alemania, abrazándose a Merkel.

Merkel se queda muy extrañada preguntándose qué pasa mientras consuela a Alemania.

- ¿Eh?-murmura Halonen, buscando a su nación.

Ve que Suecia se lo está llevando como a un saco de patatas.

- Tino?-pregunta.

- TARJAAAA!-grita Finlandia, que no se puede soltar-. ¡AAAARGH!

- ¡¿ES QUE NO OS PODEMOS DEJAR SOLOS?-grita Sarkozy.

- Oh...Could it be worse?-se dice Obama.

Pues sí, medios de todo el mundo se aglutinan en la puerta como buitres, grabando lo que pasa.

- ...Oh, my...-murmura Obama, palideciendo.

La respuesta mediática no se hace esperar.

- Venían a solucionar la crisis económica...Y montaron un circo. Lo que empezó como una alianza entre naciones acabó como una batalla campal. Una multitudinaria pelea en la que la nación americana fue literalmente linchada por un gran número de países empañó una reunión que prometía dar solución a los problemas mundiales. Desde todo el mundo han surgido voces de protesta ante el bochornoso comportamiento de los países. Los máximos dirigentes de los países implicados, como Nicolas Sarkozy, David Cameron, Fidel Castro o Barack Obama, han pedido públicamente disculpas en nombre de sus naciones. Hace tan sólo unos momentos se trasladó a la nación americana al Mount Sinai _Hospital_ con pronóstico reservado. Les mantendremos informados de esta polémica reunión aquí, en Canal 6.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas:  
I hope you will behave properly... = Espero que te comportes adecuadamente  
Yeah, don´t worry, Barack, I will = Sí, no te preocupes, Barack, lo haré  
Give me that = Dame eso

"Little Boy" era el nombre de la bomba atómica que destruyó Hiroshima.

Barack, pleaseeee = Barack, por favooor

No way = Ni hablar

Bon, ceci est la liste des choses que tu ne peux pas dire = Bien, esta es la lista de cosas que no puedes decir

Uno de los puntos habla de la importancia que tuvo el francés en la corte de los zares y la aristocracia, que la hablaban sistemáticamente, si no recuerdo mal por su fama de "lengua sofisticada".

Canadá fue en un principio colonia francesa, pero luego pasó a manos británicas con el Tratado de París de 1763, tras la Guerra de los Siete Años.

Mais, Nicolas! = ¡Pero Nicolas!

Non! Je ne veux pas aucun mot! = ¡No! ¡No quiero ni una palabra!

Rabat-joie = Aguafiestas

Komm, Ludwig, Mut! = ¡Vamos, Ludwig, valor!

Ich kann nicht! Ich ...! Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein! = ¡Yo no puedo! ¡Yo...! ¡No voy a poder!

La Conferencia de Yalta fue una reunión celebrada en 1945 en la que la URSS, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos pactaron un sistema democrático en Europa y se tomaron medidas en cuanto a los países derrotados del Eje.

God bless you = Que Dios te bendiga

Très bon = Muy bueno

Lettonie = Letonia

La "moda" de la que habla Inglaterra es la época colonial. India está resentida (sí, para mí India es una mujer, no me preguntéis por qué) con él porque le obligó a ser su sirvienta durante los siglos XVIII y X IX, explotando sus tierras y haciéndole trabajar en la industria textil sobre todo. India consiguió la independencia en 1947 gracias a reivindicaciones parlamentarias y no violentas como las que propugnaba Gandhi. Aquí también surgió Pakistán.

Pues sí, lo que miran los dos italianos a la hora de comprar maletines y mochilas es cuántos paquetes de pasta cabría...Por lo menos es lo que yo creo XD.

State Secrets = Secretos de Estado

La antigua casa a la que se refiere Rusia es el Imperio Ruso, entre 1721 y 1917, que abarcaba nada menos que 22.900.000 km².

Сестра = hermana

I swear you! = ¡Te lo juro!

Quoi?= ¡¿Qué?

私生子!=¡Bastardo!

It´s over = Se acabó

1775 es el año en que empezó la Guerra de Independencia de América

Scheiße! = ¡Joder/Mierda!  
Federico II el Grande fue un rey prusiano  
Germania = Alemania  
Barack! Save meee! Commies attack again! = ¡Barack! ¡Sálvameee! ¡Los comunistas atacan de nuevo!  
Was ist los? Bist du okay? = ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?  
Could it be worse? = ¿Podría ser peor?

Oh, my...= Oh, Dios...

**Bueno, esta vez ha sido un poco más largo, pero es que quería englobar todo este desastre en una escena. Esta vez hay muchas notas culturales y traducciones, espero que no haya sido un engorro, lo hago simplemente porque creo que entre ellos hablan en su idioma natal, claro está.**

**Espero seguir pronto, aunque estas semanas van a ser un poco moviditas ^^**


	5. Tarde con los ¿amigos?

_Canadá está sentado en su puesto de la cumbre, pero se extraña al ver que no hay nadie._

_- ¿Hm?-murmura, mirando a todos lados-. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?_

_Mira su reloj para ver si se ha equivocado de hora, pero es la correcta._

_- ¿Eh?_

_Coge su móvil y se dispone a llamar a su superior cuando una mano se posa en su espalda. Se gira sobresaltado y resulta ser Inglaterra._

_- ¡Argh!-exclama, dando un brinco-. Oh, it´s you, England! How do you do? Qué poca actividad hay por aquí, ¿no?_

_- Sí...-contesta Inglaterra con voz sombría-. ¿Me dejas ver ese móvil?_

_Canadá se lo da. Inglaterra lo coge, lo mira...lo tira al suelo y lo pisa._

_- ¡¿P-Por qué has hecho eso?-pregunta Canadá._

_- Así no podrás pedir ayuda...-contesta Inglaterra._

_Se acerca a él con cara siniestra._

_- ¿Q-Qué ha-haces?-pregunta Canadá, asustado._

_- Me tienes harto-dice Inglaterra-. Me voy a asegurar de que no me vuelvas a molestar nunca más, América..._

_- ¿América? ¡Yo no soy América! ¡Soy Canadá! ¿Es que no lo ves?_

_- Hacerte pasar por Canadá no te va a salvar, Yankee...Te vas a enterar...¡Nadie desacredita a United Kingdom!_

_Inglaterra se abalanza sobre Canadá, que lo esquiva por los pelos y sale corriendo._

_- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, ALIMAÑA!-grita Inglaterra, corriendo tras él._

_- ¡Ah! ¡Arf! ¿Por qué...ah...me persigue?-se pregunta Canadá mientras huye-. ¡Ya le he dicho que no soy América!_

_Ve que Cuba entra a la sala._

_- ¡Cuba, ayúdamee!-grita Canadá._

_- ¡Es inútil que corras, América!-dice Cuba, haciendo crujir sus manos-. ¡Voy a ajustar cuentas contigo!_

_- ¡¿Tú también?-grita Canadá._

_Corre hacia la salida, evitando a Cuba, que estuvo a punto de cogerle._

_- ¡No corras, gusano!-grita Inglaterra._

_Canadá sale corriendo por la puerta de atrás, topándose con Francia, que le espera con una sonrisa._

_- Papa!-grita Canadá, tirándose a sus brazos-. ¡Cuba e Inglaterra me quieren matar! ¡Creen que soy América! _

_- ¿Ah, sí?-dice Francia._

_De pronto agarra a Canadá del cuello._

_- Ésa es la excusa más lamentable que he oído...-dice Francia, apretando._

_- ¡F-Francia!-grita Canadá-. C´est moi! Canada! _

_Un montón de gente se arremolina a su alrededor con horcas y antorchas._

_- Ya no va a haber nadie aquí para protegerte...-ríe Francia, tirando a Canadá al suelo._

_La gente comienza a atacar a Canadá._

_- ¡Esto es por las bombas que me lanzaste!-dice Japón, clavándole su katana._

_- ¡Toma! ¡Esto por destrozar mi amado comunismo!-dice Rusia, atizándole con el grifo._

_- ¡Cuando mueras, gobernaré el mundo con mis productos baratos, jajaja!-dice China, golpeándole con un wok._

- _¡Me __caes mal!-dice Marruecos, dándole patadas._

_Al fondo de la escena vemos a América disfrazado de Canadá, riéndose._

_- ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_

* * *

_Resulta que todo es un sueño de Canadá, que está en la cama de su habitación del hotel gritando y revolviéndose.

- ¡Nooo!-grita en sueños-. ¡Por favor, nooo! ¡No soy América!

- What´s up with him?-se pregunta Harper, mirando cómo se revuelve Canadá.

- Who?-pregunta Kumajirou.

- I´m Stephen Harper...-contesta el superior de Canadá, poniéndose la chaqueta-. Well, I´m visiting America. Take care of him, please.

En ese momento, los periodistas acuden en masa al cementerio Greenwood de Nueva York para anunciar al mundo el entierro de la nación americana...

Pero al darse cuenta de que América no ha muerto, cambian de rumbo hacia el hospital.

- Yo...-dice Inglaterra a América, que está vendado de arriba abajo, con un brazo roto, igual que sus gafas-. Quería disculparme, América.

Mira a Cameron, que le lanza una mirada de reproche y le dice con un gesto que continúe.

- ...Mi comportamiento fue vergonzoso en todos los aspectos-continúa Inglaterra-. Espero que...puedas perdonarme.

La habitación está llena de gente que tiene que ir a disculparse, tanta que los periodistas tienen que grabar afuera.

- Sí, lo siento-se disculpa Rusia.

- Perdona-se disculpa China.

- Me arrepiento mucho-dice Irak.

- Sí...Lo que han dicho ellos-dice Cuba, con ningún interés en disculparse.

América les mira con rencor y dice algo, pero las vendas impiden que se le entienda (pero queda claro que les llama de todo menos "guapos").

- Muchas gracias-agradece el vicepresidente Joe Biden-. No se preocupen, no ha habido daños graves y esperamos en que esto no quede más que en una...anécdota.

América gruñe.

- Disculpe, señor-dice Cameron-. ¿Y el presidente Obama? ¿Se encuentra indispuesto?

- No lo sé, sinceramente-contesta Biden-. Me han llamado esta mañana diciéndome que le sustituya para controlar el estado de América, que en este momento no se encuentra disponible...I have no idea...

Y resulta que Obama está en el alféizar de la ventana del hotel, amenazando con tirarse al vacío. Los bomberos y la C.I.A están ahí apelotonados.

- Mr. President! No!-grita un bombero.

- Jajaja-se ríe Obama con cara de cansancio y una sonrisa siniestra-. Alfred led us to the III World War...Jajaja...The world hates us...

- Barack!-suplica su mujer Michelle-. Pleasee! Don´t do it!

- ¡No se tire señor Obama!-pide Medvédev.

- ¡Aún es muy joven para disfrutar de la vida!-dice Hintao.

- ¡USTEDES TIENEN SUERTE!-grita Obama-. ¡Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no tiene que cargar con esa...cosa! ¡Si lo llego a saber, le dejo **eso** a McCain!

- ¡Por favor, señor, no lo haga!-suplica Zapatero-. ¡La vida está llena de cosas bonitas! Las puestas de sol, la sonrisa de un niño, el amor, la familia...¡En cuanto termine su candidatura no volverá a verlo nunca más!

- ¡ESO NO ME BASTA!-grita Obama, dando un traspiés que está a punto de hacer que caiga.

- Please, Mr. President, don´t do it!-suplica un agente de la C.I.A.

Sin embargo, se tira. La gente grita. Obama cae en un airbag que han preparado los bomberos.

- He´s safe!-anuncia uno de los bomberos-. Let´s take him to the hospital!

Se lo llevan mientras repite una y otra vez "Él me ha obligado a hacer esto", "¿Cómo pudo soportarlo Clinton?" o "Voy a venderlo".

- Pobre hombre...-murmura Medvédev.

Mientras, la superior de Finlandia, Halonen, busca a su nación perdida.

- ¡Tinoo!-le llama por la calle.

- ¡Señora Halonen!-le llama Reinfeldt, saliendo a su encuentro-. ¿Ha visto a mi nación?

- ¡He visto que se llevaba a la mía!-responde Halonen.

- ¿Qué?-dice Reinfeldt. Se cruza de brazos-. Mira que le dije: "No le hagas cosas raras a Finlandia", ¡y ni caso! ¡Nunca!

- Está empezando a oscurecer-dice Halonen, mirando el cielo-. Está sin guardaespaldas y no conoce este país...Me estoy preocupando por él...

Reinfeldt recibe una llamada de móvil.

- Hallå?-pregunta, cogiéndolo. Su cara va volviéndose alterada-. Vad?

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- ¡Han ido a Las Vegas!-anuncia Reinfeldt, colgando.

- ¿¡QUÉ!-exclama Halonen-. ¡¿Qu-Qué demonios hacen en la otra punta del país?

- ¡Me huelo lo peor!-dice Reinfeldt-. ¡Vamos hacia allá! ¡Nos llevará mi jet privado!

- ¡Sí!-dice Halonen, siguiéndole.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Suecia tiene atado a Finlandia dentro de una limusina.

- Su...-dice Finlandia, asustadísimo-. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Adónde me llevas?

Ve un cartel en el que pone "Las Vegas".

- ¡Por Odín, Su, ¿qué demonios hacemos en Las Vegas?-pregunta Finlandia.

- Aarnos-responde Suecia como si nada.

- ¡Pero que te he dicho que no!-dice Finlandia, intentando escapar.

Suecia ni caso, se dedica a mirar por la ventana.

- ¡Berwald Oxenstierna, ¿por qué narices no me haces caso cuando te hablo?-gruñe Finlandia, intentando darle patadas.

- Los nervios de la boda, ¿eh?-pregunta el chófer, riéndose.

- ¡¿Qué nervios, qué boda ni qué ocho cuartos?-espeta Finlandia-. ¡Ayúdeme!

- E oi einte oaes ás si se a pisa-dice Suecia, pasándole al chófer un billete.

- ¡Hecho, caballero!-acepta el chófer, acelerando.

- ¡Traidor!-espeta Finlandia-. ¡Vendido!

Llegan en un rato a Las Vegas. Suecia baja del coche a Finlandia aún atado y a rastras.

- ¡Su, ¿qué haces? ¡Que me sueltes, he dicho!-grita Finlandia.

Entran en un casino, donde hay un tipo disfrazado de Elvis en un altar.

- Number 48!-llama.

Suecia se acerca y da un ticket al Elvis.

- OK, welcome-dice el Elvis tras revisar el ticket-. Dear brothers, we´re here to unite...-consulta un papelito en el que tiene apuntados los nombres- Berwald Oxenstierna and...Tino Väinämöinen in holy matrimony.

El chófer se queda como testigo, llorando como una magdalena.

- Oh, qué bonico es el amor...-murmura, sonándose los mocos.

- Berwald-continúa el Elvis-, do you take Tino to be your... wife for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

- Yes-responde Suecia.

- And you, Tino?-pregunta el Elvis a Finlandia-. Do you take Berwald as...?

- Ei! Ei! Saat Thor, ei!-contesta Finlandia, que está tan nervioso que ni puede hablar en inglés.

- I pronounce you man and wife, then-anuncia el Elvis, que no ha entendido ni papa, evidentemente.

- ¡Que he dicho que no!-grita Finlandia.

- You may kiss your wife-dice el Elvis a Suecia.

Suecia se acerca peligrosamente a Finlandia.

- ¡Su! ¡B-Berwald! ¡No, ni se te ocurra! ¡Noo!-grita Finlandia, intentando librarse del beso...en vano.

En ese momento, Halonen y Reinfeldt llegan a Las Vegas.

- ¡Aquí hay cientos de casinos!-dice Halonen-. ¡No vamos a encontrarlos!

- Disculpe, señor-le dice Reinfeldt a un viandante-. ¿Ha visto a un tipo alto con gafas y a un hombre con el pelo platino y ojos violetas, los dos nórdicos?

- Hmmm...¡Sí!-responde el hombre-. Una pareja así no se olvida. Se fueron hacia la capilla Silver Bell...hace unos quince minutos. Parecían una pareja muy enamorada.

- ¡Corramos!-dice Reinfeldt.

En la capilla...

- Please, sign here to make this arrangement legal-dice el Elvis, dándole a Suecia y Finlandia un papel.

Suecia firma sin perder ni un segundo. Le tiende el papel a Finlandia tras desatarle una mano.

- ¡Ni hablar!-dice Finlandia-. ¡Te has pasado, Su! ¡No pienso firmar!

Suecia, ni puñetero caso, agarra la mano de Finlandia y se dispone a hacérselo firmar.

- ¡SU!-grita Finlandia-. ¡PARA! ¡NO! ¡QUIETO!

Intenta escapar de sus garras y arañarlo, pero no puede. Suecia consigue hacerle escribir una T.

- ¡HAGA ALGOOO!-le pide al Elvis.

- Thank you. Thank you very much-contesta Elvis, que o no le entiende o pasa olímpicamente de él.

En ese momento crucial entran sus superiores.

- ¡TINO!-exclama Halonen.

- ¡TARJAAA!-exclama Finlandia, llorando.

- Jumalani, mitä he ovat tehneet?-murmura Halonen, desatando al pobre Finlandia.

- Är du dum eller?-espeta Reinfeldt.

Va a darle una colleja, pero no llega.

- ...Be om ursäkt!-le dice a Suecia.

Suecia se acerca a Finlandia con una mueca de disgusto.

- Lo...lo siento...-dice.

- ¡¿Que lo sientes?-repite Finlandia, ya desatado-. ¡Me has atado y me has llevado a Las Vegas para que me casara contigo a la fuerza! ¡Su, eso no tiene ninguna gracia!

Sale de allí enfadado con su superior detrás. Suecia se queda con cara triste.

- Endré que ancear la eserva de la suite...-se dice a sí mismo.

- NEXT!-grita el Elvis en todo el oído de Suecia.

Volviendo a Nueva York...

Llaman al teléfono de la habitación de Alemania.

- ¿Sí?-contesta Merkel. Su cara se va poniendo cada vez más roja a medida que le hablan-. ¡Será cerdo! ¡Déjenle en paz!

Cuelga deprisa.

- Es tut mir leid, Angela...-dice Alemania, que está en un rincón en la más absoluta penumbra.

- Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen...Es ist sehr menschlich-dice Merkel, sonriendo y abrazándolo.

De repente ven a Prusia, disfrazado de guía y con un bigote falso acompañado por un grupo de turistas japoneses.

- ¡Y aquí está Alemania, _die bestie pervers_, con todos ustedes!-anuncia-. Tengan cuidado con sus esposas, hijos y tangas, no vaya a ser que...  
Los turistas exclaman y le hacen fotos. Alemania se levanta y adquiere un aura asesina.  
- ¿Ganando dinero a costa de tu hermano?-pregunta, con cara de asesino.  
- ¡Glubs!-balbucea Prusia, intentando hacer como que no es él-. Euh...Precaución, señores, la bestia está cabreada y puede abalanzarse sobre...  
- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-grita Alemania, corriendo hacia él.  
- ¡CORRAN, CORRAN!-grita Prusia, corriendo como un galgo-. ¡MALDITOS GUIRIS, CORRAAAAAN!

Todo el mundo sale corriendo. Alemania se para en mitad del pasillo y vuelve destrozado.

- Snif...Yo no puedo más...-musita, volviendo a tumbarse en el suelo en postura fetal-. Ni en el Tratado de Versalles me habían humillado tanto...

Alguien llama a la puerta. Merkel abre y resulta ser Veneciano.

- Ciao, Germania!-saluda con efusividad.

Ve que está en el suelo deprimido.

- Ve~ -murmura, acercándose a él-. ¿Alemania? ¿Estás bien?

- No...-responde Alemania.

- Pobre...-murmura Veneciano, pensativo-. Venga, anímate, no es para tanto. Yo...

- ¿¡QUE NO!-grita Alemania en la cara de Veneciano-. ¡HEMOS QUEDADO COMO UNA PANDA DE SALVAJES DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO! ¡NUESTROS CIUDADANOS YA NO CONFÍAN EN NOSOTROS! ¡AHORA TODOS LOS PAÍSES ME CONOCEN COMO EL PERVERTIDO QUE SÓLO PIENSA EN GUARRADAS! ¡¿Y NO ES PARA TANTO?

- ¡A-Alemania, me das miedooo!-gime Veneciano, ocultándose tras Merkel.

- Yo...-musita Alemania, secándose el sudor de la frente-. L-Lo siento, Italia...No quería gritarte...No ha sido culpa tuya...

Le cambia la cara.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?-grita-. ¡HA SIDO CULPA TUYAA!

- ¡AIIING!-gime Veneciano de nuevo-. ¡Y-Yo lo hice con la mejor intención del mundo! ¡Sólo quería que te sintieras mejor...!

- Pues has complicado las cosas-espeta Alemania, sentándose en la cama-. Deberías aprender a pensar antes de hablar. En eso no has cambiado.

Veneciano se queda mirando el suelo.

- Aún sigues enfadado por lo que te hice...-dice en voz baja.

Alemania levanta la vista.

- ¿Aún sigues con eso?-pregunta a media voz.

- ...Es que...-dice Veneciano, jugueteando con sus dedos [acompáñese esta escena de un solo de violín con melodía dramática]-. Os dejé solos...A ti y a Japón...Os hicieron daño y yo no hice nada...Y-Yo lo único que quería era defenderte...Que no te volvieran a marginar como a un leproso...Io...Scusa...

- Italien...-musita Alemania, conmovido.

Mira a Merkel, que le mira como diciendo "venga, dile algo".

- Lo siento-dice Alemania, levantándose-. Tú...no tienes por qué disculparte por eso ni por lo que pasó. La gente ya nos ha perdonado. Y...gracias por defenderme aunque...terminaras condenándome a ser el hazmerreír del mundo...

- ¡QUÉ BIEN, ALEMANIA! ¡VOLVEMOS A SER AMIGOS!-grita de euforia Veneciano.

- ¡Qué pronto se te ha pasado, ¿no?-gruñe Alemania.

Veneciano le planta dos besos en las mejillas, haciendo que Alemania se ponga colorado. Merkel se ríe.

- ¡Vamos, Alemania!-dice Veneciano, tirando de Alemania-. ¡Vamos a buscar a Japón!

- ¡E-Espera!-exclama Alemania.

Merkel se queda sola en la habitación y sonríe.

- Ay...Son como niños...-se dice a sí misma, suspirando de cansancio.

Mientras bajan, Alemania e Italia se topan con Inglaterra.

- ¡Eh, cuidado!-gruñe Inglaterra. Se dirige hacia su habitación con cara de enfado-. Maldito América...Me ha dejado en el ridículo más absoluto delante del nuevo ministro...Incluso Elizabeth me ha llamado para reprenderme en persona...Damn it!

Entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta tras poner el cartel de "No molestar". Vemos que tiene la habitación despejada y ha dibujado en el suelo un círculo, rodeado de velas.

- Pero eso se va a acabar-continúa Inglaterra, poniéndose una capa negra y cogiendo un libro antiguo-. Se va a enterar ese niñato desagradecido...Esto no va a quedar así...

Comienza a leer el libro en un idioma extraño. Comienza a emanar un aura violeta del círculo.

- _Oh, ancient spirits...Rise and listen to me...I, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland call on you for_...

Oye un golpe en la ventana y ve una sombra alargada que trepa por ella.

- Oh, my goodness!-exclama, interrumpiendo su conjuro-. What´s that?

- ¡Mira, bruder!-exclama Liechtenstein, asomándose por la ventana-. ¡Es Spiderman!

- ¡¿Eh?-exclama Suiza, mirando la sombra.

Unos pisos más arriba, Romano sale de la ducha tapado con una toalla.

- _Piero dice che ha inclinato la torre di Pisa, Piero dice che ha dipinto lui la Monnalisa...-_canta.

De pronto se fija en una sombra que se apoya en el alféizar de su ventana. Asustado y mojado, agarra un tomate en posición de defensa y abre la ventana. Ve que se trata de Prusia, lleno de sudor.

- Argh...Por...fin...lo he conseguido...¡Muajaja, ya huelo a gloriaaa!-dice Prusia, cansado.

- ¡UAAAAAAAAARGH!-grita Romano, cayéndosele el tomate al suelo-. ¿¡QUÉ HACES AHÍ, IDIOTA! ¡ESTAMOS EN UN NOVENO PISO!

- Anf...-resopla Prusia-. Oye, ¿me puedes ayudar? Es que son ocho pisos...y cansa.

- Dame un motivo para no hacer que te rompas la crisma, bastardo-dice Romano, acercándose a Prusia con cara amenazante.

- Porque...-balbucea Prusia-. Euh...¿Te quiero?

Suficiente. Romano cierra la ventana de golpe, pillándole los dedos a Prusia y haciendo que caiga al vacío sobre un contenedor de basura.

- Idiota...-murmura Romano, volviendo al baño.

Prusia se levanta malherido del contenedor.

- Ung...-gime-. ¡Muajaja, no me he hecho nada porque soy genial y maravilloso! A ver, que me encaje el hombro y...

Se lo vuelve a encajar con un "¡crack!"

- Bien, veamos ahora cómo podría subir...-dice, mirando hacia arriba-. ¡Ya sé! ¡Compraré pollitos! ¡Miles y miles de pollitos! ¡Invadirán el hotel y yo aprovecharé la confusión para entrar! ¡Luego les ordenaré devorar a todos esos ingratos y me alzaré como la nación más poderosa del universo! ¡UAJAJAJAJA!

Los vagabundos del callejón se miran entre sí y se van por vergüenza ajena. Se acercan España y Francia.

- ...Tú lo que tienes es mucha suerte-le dice Francia a España-. Pero tienes que admitir que visto mucho mejor que...¡Eh, Prusia! ¿Qué haces en un contenedor de basura?

- ¿Ya estás viviendo de eso?-se mofa España-. ¡Y yo que creía que andaba mal!

- ¡Calladito estás más guapo!-gruñe Prusia, saliendo del contenedor y sacudiéndose la basura-. Ha sido una caída tonta.

- Jajaja, perdona-se disculpa España, ayudándole a salir.

- España y yo íbamos a tomar unas copas juntos-dice Francia-. ¿Quieres venir?

- ¡Hombre, ya era hora!-espeta Prusia-. ¡Podríais haber tenido el detalle de ayudarme cuando vuestros guardaespaldas me pegaron como si fuera un saco de boxeo!

- Jajaja, venga, no seas así, yo invito-dice Francia, posando su mano en su hombro.

- En ese caso iré encantado-dice Prusia, andando.

- Anda que no tienes cara...-murmura Francia con una sonrisa.

Un cortejo de moscas va siguiendo a Prusia a medida que se alejan.

Mientras, Japón está tomando té tranquilamente con Hatoyama, que está resolviendo un crucigrama, en su habitación.

- Mmm...-musita Hatoyama-. Creo que la respuesta puede ser...Perro...

Japón afirma con la cabeza mientras da un sorbo al té.

- ¡JAPÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!

Japón se atraganta con la bebida y Hatoyama corre a darle en la espalda para que no se ahogue. Cuando ya ha conseguido recobrarse, abre la puerta y se encuentra con Alemania e Italia.

- ¡I-Italia-kun! ¡Doitsu-san!-exclama Japón, tosiendo-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Queríamos verte, Japón~ -responde Veneciano, entrando a la habitación como Pedro por su casa-. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y podríamos ir por ahí los tres juntos, ¿no?

- ¿Ahora?-pregunta Japón-. Es que...mañana tenemos la reunión y...el viaje ha sido largo y cansado...

- ¡Vengaaaaa! ¡Porfaaaa!-insiste Veneciano, poniéndole morritos.

- Euh...Yo...-balbucea Japón, mirando a su superior.

- Tiene razón, Italia-dice Alemania-. Tenemos que descansar, ha sido un día muy agotador.

- Jo...-se queja Veneciano, decepcionado-. Ahora que estábamos los tres juntos...

Japón y Alemania se miran.

- Bueno, por una vez...-dice Alemania.

- Si no volvemos tarde...-dice Japón.

- ¡Bieeen!-exclama Veneciano, abrazándolos a los dos- . ¡Vamos!-tira de ellos.

Los arrastra hacia afuera del hotel.

- ¡Espera! ¿Adónde vamos?-pregunta Alemania.

- ¡No sé, ya veremos!-responde tan tranquilo Veneciano.

Saca de su bolsillo las llaves de un Fiat 500 y, acercándose al coche, lo abre y sube.

- Venga, subid-le dice a Alemania y a Japón.

Sin embargo, Japón comienza a temblar y empieza a retroceder. Los recuerdos de la primera vez que subió a un coche con Italia como conductor atacan.

- ¿Qué pasa, Japón?-le pregunta Veneciano.

- Yo...Creo que mejor...Me quedo...-responde Japón-. Te-Tengo que terminar unos informes y...

- ¡Venga, Japón, no seas así, que un día es un día!-dice Veneciano, tirando de él hasta que entra.

- ¿Y-Y no sería me-mejor que cogiéramos el tra-tra-transporte público?-balbucea Japón, poniéndose el cinturón y rezando.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Japón?-pregunta Alemania.

- Doitsu-sama...-dice Japón, mirando a Alemania con cara de auténtico miedo.

Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo para continuar porque Italia arranca el coche a una velocidad tan bestial que deja marcas humeantes de los neumáticos en el suelo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!

En el hotel...

- _...I curse...-_maldice Inglaterra, repitiendo su ritual

Sin embargo, el grito le desconcentra. La luz violeta del círculo se apaga. Enfadado, tira el libro y la túnica.

- ¡ASÍ NO SE PUEDE MALDECIR A NADIE!-grita-. ¡Y encima se me ha olvidado la gallina para el sacrificio! Voy a tener que conseguir una como sea...

Se arregla y sale de la habitación.

- Estúpido América, estúpida ciudad, estúpidos conjuros...-se queja mientras sale.

...

El libro, que se ha quedado en una de las páginas finales, comienza a brillar. El círculo se ilumina con una luz roja, tan intensa que se ve a distancia del hotel.

Y de él aparece una figura difuminada que poco a poco va tomando forma.

El Imperio Romano.

- ¿Uh?-murmura Imperio Romano, mirando a su alrededor.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas:

Oh, it´s you, England! How do you do? = ¡Oh, eres tú, Inglaterra! ¿Cómo estás?

Yankee = Yanqui

United Kingdom = Reino Unido (recordemos que Inglaterra, a pesar de llamarse así, es Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, pero eso es demasiado largo para el D.N.I)

Papa! = ¡Papá!

C´est moi! = ¡Soy yo!

What´s up with him? = ¿Qué le pasa?

-Who? = ¿Quién?

I´m Stephen Harper... = Soy Stephen Harper

Well, I´m visiting America. Take care of him, please = Bueno, voy a visitar a América. Cuida de él, por favor

I have no idea = No tengo ni idea

Mr. President! = ¡Señor Presidente!

Alfred led us to the III World War...Jajaja...The world hates us... = Alfred nos ha llevado a la III Guerra Mundial...Jajaja...El mundo nos odia...

Barack! Pleasee! Don´t do it! = ¡Barack! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

McCain era el candidato republicano a la presidencia de Estados Unidos

He´s safe! Let´s take him to the hospital! = ¡Está a salvo! ¡Llevémosle al hospital!

Hallå? = ¿Hola?

Vad? = ¡¿Qué?

Number 48! = ¡Número 48!

OK, welcome = Bien, bienvenidos

Dear brothers, we´re here to unite... Berwald Oxenstierna and...Tino Väinämöinen in holy matrimony = Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para unir a... Berwald Oxenstierna y...Tino Väinämöinen en santo matrimonio

Berwald, do you take Tino to be your... wife for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? = Berwald, ¿tomas a Tino como tu...esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe? (esto es lo que normalmente se dice en castellano, ya que en inglés es distinto)

And you, Tino? Do you take Berwald as...? = ¿Y tú, Tino? ¿Aceptas a Berwald como...?

Ei! Ei! Saat Thor, ei! = ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por Thor, no!

I pronounce you husband and wife, then = Entonces os declaro marido y mujer

You may kiss your wife = Puedes besar a tu esposa

Please, sign here to make this arrangement legal = Por favor, firmen aquí para hacer legal el acuerdo

Thank you. Thank you very much = Gracias. Muchas gracias (es lo que solía decir Elvis en los conciertos)

Jumalani, mitä he ovat tehneet? = Dios mío, ¿qué te han hecho?

Är du dum eller? = ¡¿Eres tonto o qué?

Be om ursäkt! = ¡Pide perdón!

Es tut mir leid, Angela... = Lo siento, Angela

Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen...Es ist sehr menschlich= No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas...Es muy humano

Die bestie pervers = La bestia pervertida

El Tratado de Versalles, firmado tras la I Guerra Mundial, establecía que Alemania era culpable de la guerra y le obligaba a entregar varios territorios como Alsacia y Lorena a Francia, se reducía y controlaba la armada alemana, se ocupó la orilla izquierda del Rin, exigía indemnizaciones bestiales para la Alemania de por aquel entonces, le prohibía ser parte de la Sociedad de Naciones...Fue una humillación internacional gordísima para el país.

Italia comenzó a negociar la paz con los aliados, haciendo que Alemania ocupara la parte norte de Italia en 1943, desconcertando a todo el mundo. La resistencia italiana terminó acabando con la ocupación de los nazis en Italia y con el régimen de Mussolini. La monarquía le terminó declarando la guerra a Alemania y los aliados liberaron Italia en 1945.

Io...Scusa... = Yo...Perdona...

Italien... = Italia...

La Elizabeth a la que se refiere Inglaterra es la Reina Isabel II

Damn it! = ¡Maldita sea!

_Oh, ancient spirits...Rise and listen to me...I, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland call on you for_... = Oh, espíritus antiguos...Levantáos y escuchadme...Yo, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, os invoco para...

Oh, my goodness! What´s that? = ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?

Bruder = Hermano

La canción que canta Romano es "L´Italia di Piero", de Simone Christicchi

...I curse... = ...Maldigo...

**Espero continuar pronto.**

**P.D: Lo siento, señor Obama, por hacerle esto. Y lo mismo le digo a los demás políticos. XD**


	6. Noche movidita, primera parte

Un coche atraviesa a toda pastilla las calles de Nueva York, sin prestar ninguna atención a las señales de tráfico. Dentro van las antiguas potencias del Eje.

- ¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡ITALIA-KUN, PARAAA!-suplica Japón, llorando y agarrándose con fuerza al asiento.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Japón?-pregunta Veneciano tan tranquilo, acercando la cabeza a la ventanilla para sentir el viento-. ¡Relájate!

- ¡NO PUEDO RELAJARMEE!-grita Japón, histérico perdido.

Se lleva por delante un cubo de la basura.

- ¿Uh? ¿Quién ha puesto eso ahí en medio?-se pregunta Veneciano, invadiendo la acera unos metros.

- No puedo...No puedo relajarme...¡VAMOS A MORIR!-llora Japón.

- ¡ITALIA, POR DIOS, REDUCE LA VELOCIDAD!-grita Alemania, que se está poniendo blanco por momentos.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunta Veneciano-. ¡Así llegamos antes!

- ¡¿Pero adónde vamos?-pregunta Alemania.

- Ni idea-responde Veneciano-. ¡Ya lo decidiremos!

Alemania hace un gesto de disgusto.

- Vamos a morir...-murmura Japón, abrazándose y balanceándose-. Nos vamos a estrellar y vamos a morir...

Toman una curva como unos bestias. Unos policías lo ven y encienden las sirenas.

- ¿Eh?-murmura Veneciano, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

- La policía...-observa Alemania, asomándose-. Maldita sea...¡Nos van a detener por tu culpa, Italia! ¡A ver cómo le explico esto a Angela!

- Ve~ -murmura Veneciano, sonriendo-. Conque quieren echar una carrerita...D´accordo!

Mete quinta.

- Italia, no es eso lo que quieren-advierte Alemania-. Será mejor que pares si no quieres...

El coche aumenta de velocidad, dejando atrás a la policía.

- Jesus Christ!-exclama uno de los agentes-. Fucking public enemy...

- Here Gómez and Collins, we need reinforcements-avisa por radio su compañero.

Corren tras ellos. El coche de Italia casi atropella a un gato.

En otro lugar de Nueva York...

- Get out of here, you motherfuckers!-grita un tabernero, amenazando con una escopeta a los Malos Amigos.

- Jo...-murmura España, saliendo del bar-. Para que luego digan de la hospitalidad americana...

- Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios tuviste que apalizar a la nación de esta maldita ciudad?-se queja Prusia a Francia.

- ¡Se lo merecía!-dice Francia-. ¡Eso le pasa por vender a mon petit! ¡No me arrepiento!

- Con este ya van cuatro...-dice España, señalando otro local-. Vamos a ver ahí.

Van a entrar a una discoteca cuando un tipo con cara de pocos amigos les corta el paso.

- You can´t come in-les dice.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-pregunta España.

- Visual contamination-responde el hombre, mirando a Prusia.

- Visual, ¿qué?-pregunta Prusia, poniéndose gallito-. ¿Qué me estás llamando, tío?

- Déjalo, Prusia, no merece la pena-dice Francia, dando la vuelta-. Nos iremos a otro sitio.

- No, no, no, esperad, quiero dejar las cosas claras con este pavo-dice Prusia mirando amenazante al hombre.

- Go away, sir, please-le pide el tipo, empujando a Prusia.

- ¡Eh, las manos quietecitas!-espeta Prusia, revolviéndose.

- ¡Prusia! ¡Venga, déjalo!-insiste Francia, tirando de él.

- ¡Pues que sepas que somos Prusia, España y Francia! ¡Las naciones en persona! ¡Porque me has pillado sobrio, que si no, te...!-amenaza Prusia.

- ¡Que lo deeejes!-dice España, empujando de él hasta alejarlo de allí.

Francia y España se dan la vuelta para marcharse cuando oyen un _¡clash!. _Se vuelven y ven que Prusia les ha tirado una piedra al escaparate y se da a la fuga.

- ¡Corred!-grita.

- Ey, you, you son of a...!-grita el hombre, corriendo tras él.

- ¡Prusia, me cago en ti!-gruñe España mientras corre.

- ¡No te podrías haber ido sin más, no! ¡Tenías que montar un pollo!-se queja Francia, que corre fatal con los zapatos que lleva.

- Go back, you bastards!-grita el tipo, agitando el puño en alto.

Ajenos a estas dos escenas, en el hotel...

- Hmmm...

Imperio Romano se encuentra en la habitación de Inglaterra, mirando a su alrededor, totalmente perdido.

- ¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunta, mirando el círculo en el que está y luego el techo-. Qué sitio más raro...

Coge el libro de hechizos de Inglaterra, lo hojea y lo tira. Retira las cortinas de la ventana y contempla el paisaje de Nueva York.

- Vaya...El Inframundo ya no es lo que era-murmura, observando las lucecitas y los edificios.

Se quita de ahí y se lleva las manos a la cintura.

- Bien...¿Qué hago yo ahora?-se pregunta, inclinando la cabeza para pensar.

Medita durante unos minutos hasta que se decide.

- ¡Iré a buscar a Germania! ¡Así le cuento lo de la chiquilla tan guapa que conocí en el río Estigia!-decide, saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa al recordar.

Abre la puerta y va a marcharse. Al salir pisa el mando de la televisión, que se enciende.

_Hello, David, it´s nice to meet you again!_

- ¿Uh?

Imperio Romano se da la vuelta y ve que están echando en la televisión el programa de Oprah Winfrey.

- ¡Por todas las gachís del lupanar!-exclama, observando maravillado-. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un auspicio visual? ¿Una visión en una caja de metal?-da unos golpes a la televisión para comprobar su dureza-. ¡Je! ¡Vaya, ¿qué te parece?

Se sienta frente a la televisión, embobado.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que hablan...-reconoce-. ¡Pero aún así es genial!

Mientras, Romano llama a la habitación de Berlusconi.

- Io vado a letto, Silvio-le anuncia a su superior.

- Buonanotte-dice Berlusconi-. Emm...Lovino...Hai visto tuo fratello?

- Non-responde Romano, encogiéndose de hombros y yéndose.

Berlusconi suspira preocupado y se va a dormir. Romano va a su habitación.

- Buenas noches, Romano-se despide Bélgica, entrando a su habitación.

- Buenas noches-contesta Romano.

Pasa por delante de la habitación de Inglaterra. Mira y ve a Imperio Romano embobado con la televisión.

- Buenas noches, abuelo-se despide Romano, pasando de largo.

- _Valee_~ -contesta Imperio Romano, alzando el brazo en señal de despedida.

Romano sube las escaleras y llega a su habitación. Introduce la llave, entra, se desnuda, se pone el pijama, se lava los dientes y se tumba en la cama.

...

- NONNOOO?-grita, levantándose de pronto.

Sin cambiarse ni tan siquiera ponerse calzado, baja corriendo al otro piso y ve aún mirando la tele a su abuelo. Se empieza a poner blanco, blanco, blanco.

- ¿Uh?-murmura Imperio Romano, mirándole-. ¡Ey! Salve, Lovino! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Se levanta y apoya su mano en su hombro.

- Vaya, ¡cómo has crecido!-exclama, sonriente-. Dime, ¿a cuántas bacanales has ido hasta ahora, pillín?...Porque no me habrás salido como el soso rubio que está con Feliciano, ¿verdad?

- ¡UAAAAAAAAAARGH!-grita Romano, que sale corriendo a toda pastilla.

Imperio Romano se queda solo y desconcertado.

- Pues adiós...-dice, viendo cómo su nieto bate el récord de Usain Bolt-. Vaya, cómo crecen estos chicos...Mmm...Si Lovino está aquí, Feliciano no andará muy lejos...Ya que el mayor me ha dejado solo, voy a ver qué se cuenta el pequeñajo.

Sale de la habitación y sube las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Romano corre hacia la habitación de Berlusconi.

- Silvio! SILVIOOOOO!-grita Romano, llamando a golpes a la puerta de Berlusconi.

Berlusconi abre la puerta.

- Che cosa succede?-pregunta con cara de mala leche.

- Ho visto un fantasma! Avete sentito? Un fantasma reale!-grita Romano, histérico.

- Vediamo, Lovino, ho già detto migliaia di voltedi non mangiare pomodori scaduti!-espeta Berlusconi.

- Credetemi! Ho visto un fantasma! Ho visto il fantasma di mio nonno! PERCHÉ DIAVOLO NON MI CREDI?-grita Romano, zarandeando a Berlusconi.

- Sì, e io ho parlato a Lady Di per telefono questa matina!-espeta Berlusconi, apartando a Romano con fuerza-. Rimuove! Vai a dormire e non armes scandalo, maledizione!

Cierra la puerta, enfadado.

- ¡P-Pero...!-dice Romano. Suspira-. Maldita sea, no me cree...¡Ya sé! ¡Hablaré con el idiota de mi hermano! ¡Seguro que él se lo cree!

Se va y Sealand se queda solo en el pasillo.

- ¿Un fantasma?- se pregunta Sealand. En realidad, "fantasma" es lo único que ha entendido de toda la conversación-. ¡Guay!

- Anda, ven Sealand-dice Finlandia, tirando de él dentro de la habitación-. No está bien escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunta Sealand, entrando en la habitación de Finlandia.

- Porque es de mala educación-responde Finlandia, quitándose la chaqueta.

- ¿Y por qué es de mala educación?-pregunta Sealand, sentándose en la cama y balanceando sus piernas.

- Porque eso es de cotillas-responde Finlandia, quitándose los zapatos.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Eh, mami? ¿Mami? ¿Eh, mami?-insiste Sealand.

- ¡TÚ NO LO HAGAS Y PUNTO!-grita Finlandia, de los nervios.

Sealand se asusta y se calla.

- Pe-Perdona...No quería gritarte-se disculpa Finlandia, acariciando la cabeza de Sealand-. Es que...Estoy de los nervios.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Sealand.

- ...Nada...-responde en voz baja Finlandia-. Anda, ve poniéndote el pijama, que es tarde.

Llaman a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?-pregunta Finlandia.

- Yo...-responde una voz débilmente.

- Oh-musita Finlandia, poniendo cara de disgusto-. Eres tú, Suecia...

Al otro lado de la puerta se callan.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?-pregunta Finlandia, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos-. Espero que no vengas a disculparte de nuevo, porque no te pienso perdonar esto nunca.

Silencio. Sealand, mientras se pone el pijama, escucha con atención.

- No, ahora no te pongas en plan "pobre desvalido", porque no va a funcionar conmigo-dice Finlandia, acercándose a la puerta-. Habértelo pensado mejor antes de atarme y llevarme a Las Vegas para que me casara contigo.

Ni un sonido desde afuera. Finlandia pega la oreja a la puerta.

- ...Si no te has ido ya, te recomiendo que lo hagas-dice-. Ah, y te puedes olvidar de mi embajador en tu casa.

No contestan.

- Se habrá ido-se dice Finlandia a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, para asegurarse, abre un poco la puerta y mira fugazmente. Ve allí a Polonia.

- Oh, conque problemillas conyugales, ¿eh?-pregunta con cara divertida, arqueando las cejas y con una sonrisa amplia-. Bueno, bueno, entonces te dejaré solo, Finlandia.

- ¡N-Ni se te ocurra contarlo por ahí!-suplica Finlandia, avergonzado.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no lo haré-promete Polonia, yéndose.

Finlandia cierra la puerta, preocupado.

- Vamos, a dormir, Sealand-le dice a Sealand.

Sealand se termina de poner el pijama y se acuesta.

- Buenas noches, mami-le dice a Finlandia.

- Buenas noches-responde Finlandia.

Va al baño a lavarse los dientes. Llaman a la puerta cuando se está echando la pasta de dientes.

Abre y se encuentra con Hungría.

- ¿Es verdad que Suecia y tú os habéis peleado?-pregunta-. ¡Qué fuerte!

Finlandia sale furioso de la habitación.

- ¡Polonia, te he dicho que no lo contaras!-grita.

- ¡Pero si yo sólo se lo he dicho a Liet, a Rusia, a Turquía, a Estonia, a...!-se justifica Polonia con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Sealand, al ver que se ha quedado solo, sale de la habitación, dejando antes un bulto en la cama que simula su figura.

En las calles de Nueva York...Un buen grupo de policías persiguen a las antiguas potencias del Eje.

- ¡ITALIA, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?-grita Alemania, despeinado por la velocidad del coche.

- ¡Jajaja, les vamos ganando, Alemania!-dice Veneciano, sonriendo.

- ¡Son agentes de la policía, no quieren echar ninguna carrera, idiota!-espeta Alemania.

- ¿Hm?-murmura Veneciano, mirándole con cara de no entender nada.

- ¡Mira a la carretera, que nos matamos!-grita Alemania.

Veneciano mira al frente justo cuando se lleva por delante un buzón.

- Iiiiihhhh...-gime Japón, que está para el arrastre.

- ¡Italia, um Gottes willen, para antes de que mates a alguien!-grita Alemania.

- ¡S-Sí, Italia-kun, si paras ahora sólo te retirarán el permiso de conducir y...!-intenta convencerle Japón.

- ¿Permiso? ¿A quién le tengo que pedir permiso?-pregunta Veneciano.

Alemania y Japón palidecen.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS ESO, POR FAVORR!-suplica Japón-. ¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAAAD!

- ¡ITALIA, ERES UN MALDITO PELIGRO PÚBLICO!-grita Alemania-. ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENES PERMISO DE CONDUCIR?

- Ve, era muy difícil y había que hacer mucho papeleo-responde Veneciano.

- ¡¿Y cómo es que tienes coche?-pregunta Alemania.

- Se lo he cogido prestado a Silvio-responde Veneciano-. No me dejaba conducir...

- ¡Y qué razón tenía!-grita Alemania-. ¡Para el coche!

- Pero Alemania...-dice Veneciano.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE PARES EL COCHE!-grita Alemania.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices...-dice Veneciano.

Frena el coche, que derrapa unos metros hasta que para, empotrándose contra una pared.

- Come out with your hands up!-ordena uno de los policías, saliendo del coche patrulla y apuntándoles con una pistola.

- En menuda nos has metido...-gruñe Alemania, saliendo del coche.

Japón baja rápidamente del coche y, emocionado, se arrodilla y besa el suelo.

- 仏、イエスキリスト、アッラー、ありがとう!-exclama entre lágrimas.

- What are you doing, sir?-le pregunta el policía apuntándole.

Japón se abalanza sobre él y le abraza y besa, mientras que le dice una y otra vez "gracias, gracias, gracias". El policía se queda mirándole extrañado.

- Buonanotte, agenti-saluda Veneciano a los policías, saliendo del coche.

- Your driving license-le pide otro policía.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa en la boca?-pregunta Veneciano.

- Dice que les enseñes el permiso de conducir-explica Alemania.

- ¿Qué permiso de conducir?-pregunta Veneciano.

- ¡El que se supone que tendrías que tener!-responde Alemania.

- Ah. Pues...-Veneciano se vuelve hacia el policía-. No tengo, se siente.

- What?-pregunta el agente.

- Ay...Meine Güte...-murmura Alemania, dándose una palmada en la frente.

- You´ll have to come with us to the station, gentlemen-dice el policía, esposando a Veneciano.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Veneciano, viendo cómo le esposan.

- Get in the car-ordena un policía.

- Italia...A veces te odio...-murmura Alemania mientras le esposan, con cara de circunstancias-. Y mucho...

- Ve...-murmura Veneciano mientras le meten dentro del coche policía.

- "Ve a la reunión" decía Yukio-se lamenta Japón mientras lo esposan y le meten en el coche-. "Tienes que salir más, hablar con la gente...¡No te pasará nada!". ¡JA!

Mientras la policía se lleva a las antiguas potencias del Eje...

- Fratello!-llama Romano, aporreando la puerta de la habitación de Veneciano-. FRATELLOOOO!

Apri la porta del cazzo!

- Es inútil-le advierte Bolivia-. No está. Le vi irse hace un rato con Alemania y Japón.

- ¿Qué? Cachis...-masculla Romano-. Entonces iré a ver a España.

- Se fue con Francia de copas-le avisa Cuba, liándose un cigarro.

- ¡Estúpido España, nunca está cuando se le necesita!-gruñe Romano, cruzándose de brazos-. Tendré que actuar yo solo...

A los dos minutos...

- Iiiihhhh...-gime Romano, escondido bajo la cama, temblando de puro terror-. Maldito España...¿Dónde estás, asqueroso bastardooo? Idiota...

Mientras tanto, Imperio Romano se pasea por la planta buscando a Veneciano.

- ¿Feliciano?-le llama, cotilleando por ahí-. ¿Estás por ahí?

Irlanda y Lituania le miran extrañados.

- ¿Y ése?-murmura Irlanda, pensando que va disfrazado.

- Mpf...Todo es tan extraño aquí...No creo que pueda encontrarlo-se dice Imperio Romano.

Abre una puerta. Se trata de la habitación de China, que está en la cama con su ordenador portátil, a oscuras, con un peluche de Hello Kitty en el regazo.

- Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo...-se ríe con un gesto diabólico-. Eso es...Comprad mis imitaciones...Invertid en mis mercados...Jajaja, América, vas a acabar como tu amiguito Tíbet, te lo aseguro...Jeje...

- ¿Eh?-murmura Imperio Romano.

- ¿Eh? ¿Q-Quién?-balbucea China, quien, viéndose sorprendido, cierra rápidamente el portátil.

Ve a Imperio Romano y palidece.

- ¡¿Ro-Ro-Roma?-exclama, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿China?-pregunta Imperio Romano-. ¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo, chavalote! ¿Qué tal?

- T-T-Tú estabas muerto...¡Ti-Tienes que estar muerto!-balbucea China.

- ¿Yo?-pregunta Imperio Romano-. Oh, puede ser. Oye, ahora que por fin te veo...¿No seguirás haciendo esa seda tan finita, que deja ver las formas del cuerpo?-pone cara de pervertido-. Me encanta, en serio...¡Ah, casi se me olvida! ¿Has visto a...?

China, asustado, desliza su mano lentamente hacia el teléfono de la habitación.

- ¿Eh?-pregunta Imperio Romano, pillándole mientras lo coge-. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

- ¡AAAAARGH!-grita China, aporreando a Imperio Romano con el teléfono-. ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡VUELVE POR DONDE HAS VENIDO!

- ¡Ay! ¡Chi-China!-exclama Imperio Romano, protegiéndose con el peluche de Hello Kitty-. ¡Para! ¡Haces daño!

China sale corriendo.

- ¡HUUUUUUUUU!-grita, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

- Uff...-suspira Imperio Romano-. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente hoy?

En la planta de abajo, Sealand busca la habitación de Letonia.

- ¿Letonia?-le llama.

Se cruza con Tailandia.

- Oye, ¿has visto a Letonia?-le pregunta.

- No, lo siento-responde Tailandia.

- Jo...-murmura Sealand-. ¿Dónde estará?

Va a subir las escaleras cuando se tropieza con China, que las baja de tres en tres.

- ¡AAARGH!-grita, chocándose con Nueva Zelanda.

- ¡Eh, mira por donde vas!-le increpa Nueva Zelanda.

Luego, se cruza con Hong Kong y Taiwan.

- ¡Eh, China, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le pregunta Hong Kong.

China vuelve corriendo y abraza a Hong Kong.

- ¡Hong Kong! ¡Un fantasma! ¡He visto un fantasma! ¡Había un fantasma en mi habitación!-grita China.

- ¿Eh?-pregunta Hong Kong.

- ¡Lo que os cuento! ¡Estaba en mi habitación! ¡E-Era...!-China se queda mirando fijamente a Taiwan, callándose y con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

- ¡He venido aquí porque me da la gana!-espeta Taiwan, cruzándose de brazos.

- Vamos a ver, cálmate-le pide Hong Kong a China-. Sabes que los fantasmas no existen, ¿verdad? ¿No habrás soñado con ello?

- Mira que te tienen dicho que no veas las películas de terror de Japón, que luego sueñas-dice Taiwan.

- ¡¿Qué películas ni qué niño muerto?-espeta China-. ¡No lo he soñado! ¡Es verdad! ¡He visto un fantasma! ¡Estaba en mi habitación! ¡E-Era Imperio Romano!

- ¿Imperio Romano?-repite Hong Kong, escéptico-. Sí...Claro.

- ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio! ¡No me lo estoy inventando! ¡Le he visto! ¡Le he visto de verdad!-China tira del brazo de Hong Kong-. ¡Ven a verlo si no me crees!

Le arrastra hacia el piso de arriba. Sin embargo, cuando llegan...Imperio Romano se ha esfumado.

- ¡Se ha ido!-exclama China, mirando por todas partes, incluido debajo de la cama y en el váter.

Se acerca a Hong Kong, que le mira con cara de mala leche.

- Bueno, aunque no siga aquí, supongo que me creerás, ¿no?-pregunta China, acercándose a él con cara de cachorrito desvalido-. Mi querido hermanito...

- ...Estás fatal de la cabeza-responde Hong Kong.

- ¡Serás cerdo!-le insulta China, enfadado-. ¡Pues me voy! ¡Ya me creerá alguien!

Cierra la puerta en sus narices.

- La demencia senil...-murmura Taiwan.

- Cada día se parece más a Inglaterra-dice Hong Kong-. Dejémosle con sus fantasías.

- 胡...你会相信我，如果我告诉你，我见过鬼？-pregunta China a su superior por teléfono.

- 让我！我想睡觉！-espeta Jintao, al que acaba de despertar.

Sealand sonríe al final del pasillo.

- Ya van dos que lo han visto, ¡así que tiene que ser cierto!-se dice-. Esto se lo tengo que decir a Letonia. ¡Va a ser divertido!

En las calles de Nueva York...

- Uff...Qué carrerón...-murmura Prusia, cansado, sentado en un banco de un parque.

- ¡Prusia, eres un auténtico imbécil!-espeta Francia, secándose el sudor-. ¡Ese tío casi nos deja la cara como una boñiga!

- Bueno, al menos ha servido para prepararnos para el Mundial, jeje-dice España, sentándose al lado de Prusia-. Bueno, nosotros. Porque tú, Prusia...

- Deja de una vez el tema, estúpido-espeta Prusia, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Bueno-dice Francia, cogiendo aliento-. Sigamos buscando.

Se pasean por la zona. En muchos de ellos les siguen echando por culpa de Francia.

- Tú siempre jodiendo...-espeta Prusia.

- ¡La culpa fue de América!-insiste Francia-. Y, además...Sabes que es una de mis actividades favoritas ~

- Jejeje-ríe España.

De pronto, se para y señala un local.

- ¡Mirad!-exclama.

Francia y Prusia miran para allá.

- ¿Un bar?-pregunta Francia-. ¿Allí seremos bien recibidos?

- ¡Seguro!-contesta España-. ¡Es un bar de tapas! ¡Son mi gente!

Se acercan allí. Nada más entrar, la gente se les queda mirando.

- ¡Coño!-exclama el gerente-. ¡Chicos, mirad a quiénes tenemos aquí!

- ¿Ése es...?-pregunta un cliente.

- ¡Sí, sí!-exclama una señora-. ¡Es España!

- ¡Españaa!-grita un borracho, acercándose a él-. ¡Eres la bomba, tío!

- Jeje, ¿qué os dije?-dice España a Francia y Prusia.

Se acercan a la barra.

- Es un gran honor, señor España-le dice el encargado-. Nos alegra mucho tenerle aquí-se fija en sus acompañantes-. ¡Y ha venido con usted el señor Francia! Y...

Se queda mirando a Prusia sin saber qué decir. Prusia se empieza a cabrear.

- Y...Con...-continúa el tabernero, dubitativo-. ¡Este hombre! ¡Genial! ¿En qué puedo servirles?

- Póngame un carajillo-le pide España.

- A mí, un bourbon-pide Francia.

- Ron, caballero-pide Prusia.

- Ahora mismo, señores-dice el tabernero, preparándolo.

- Hemos tenido suerte-comenta España, sonriendo.

- Serás cerdo-murmura Prusia, con el orgullo herido-. Aquí todos te conocen y te quieren...Widerlich...

- Jajaja, venga, no te pongas así-dice España, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un gatito.

- Por cierto, Prusia, ¿has pensado en dónde vas a dormir?-pregunta Francia, mirando a una chica guapa que pasó por su lado-. ¿En la suite presidencial o ya tienes reserva en el Trump Soho? Jajaja.

- Puedes irte un poco a la mierda-espeta Prusia.

- Venga, tú tranquilo, que te dejo dormir en mi habitación-dice Francia con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Prefiero pillarme las regiones vitales con una puerta, gracias-responde Prusia con un escalofrío-. Pervertido...

- Encima que soy amable contigo, cuando no debería ni hablarte por las palizas que me diste...-espeta Francia.

Les sirven las bebidas.

- Ya me las apañaré-dice Prusia, dando un sorbo a su ron-. Le cogí algo de dinero a West.

- Tú sabrás-dice España-. Mientras no te de por dormir en el parque...¡Ah, ahora que me acuerdo!

Mira a Francia con cara de odio.

- ¿Q-Qué?-pregunta Francia.

- Ni un solo voto...-murmura España, mosqueado-. No me diste ni un solo voto en Eurovisión...Y yo te di dos...¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, tío...

- Oh, sí, es que te has matado dando votos-espeta Francia, bebiendo su bourbon-. Encima de que te he ayudado a luchar contra ETA, que...

- Que sí, que sí, pero...Ni un voto...Letonia me votó, Ucrania me votó, Albania me votó...¿Y tú no?-España infla los carrillos-. Eso duele...

Se quedan los dos molestos el uno con el otro sin mirarse. Prusia, en vez de ayudar...

- Sí, al final ganó quien tuvo que ganar-comenta, con su sonrisa de "super hombre"-. Jajaja, si es que soy überwältigend hasta cantando...

- Perdona, pero el que ganó fue tu hermano, no tú-corrige Francia con cara de mala leche.

- ¡Ése es un soso!-espeta Prusia-. ¡Además, la cantante nació en Hanover y eso estaba en mi casa!

- Sí. **Estaba**-recalca España con una sonrisa.

- Lo que tenéis es envidia-murmura Prusia, bebiendo.

Francia y España se miran y sonríen.

En el hotel...

- ¿Letonia?-pregunta Sealand, merodeando por el hotel-. ¿Dónde se ha metido éste?

Le encuentra en la puerta de su habitación al final del pasillo, despidiendo a Estonia.

- Buenas noches-le desea Letonia a Estonia-. Gracias por solucionarme lo del antivirus.

- No ha sido nada-contesta Estonia con una sonrisa-. Buenas noches.

Sealand se acerca.

- ¡Hola, Sealand!-saluda Letonia-. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- ¡Letonia, ven conmigo!-le pide Sealand, tirando de él-. ¡Hay un fantasma en el hotel!

- ¿Eh?-pregunta Letonia, confuso.

- ¡Sí, sí, lo que te digo!-repite Sealand-. ¡Un fantasma! ¡Romano y China también lo han visto! ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

- ¡Espera!-dice Letonia-. ¿E-Estás seguro? ¿Seguro que no lo has soñado?

- ¡Seguro!-contesta Sealand-. ¡Esos dos están muertos de miedo, así que tiene que ser genial! ¡Venga, vamos!

- ¡Espera! ¡Sealand! ¡No! ¡Esas cosas me dan miedo! ¡Sueltaa!-exclama Letonia, arrastrado por Sealand.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No seas gallina!-espeta Sealand.

Suben de planta.

- Tiene que estar por aquí-murmura Sealand.

Se topan con Israel y Palestina, que se están empujando y amenazando.

- ¡Deja de tirar misiles a mi casa, idiota! ¡Y deja de controlar los mares, ni que fueran tuyos!-dice Palestina, empujando a Israel.  
- ¡Eres tú el que me pega todo el tiempo, imbécil! ¡Y eso te pasa por hacerte el gallito! ¡Nido de terroristas!-responde Israel, dándole una colleja.  
Suiza aparece y se interpone entre los dos.

- ¡Eh, calma, vosotros dos!-exclama.  
- טמבל!-insulta Israel a Palestina.  
- متخلف عقليا!-insulta Palestina a Israel.  
- ¡Maldita sea, o paráis u os agujereo a balazos!-amenaza Suiza, harto, amenazando a ambos con un rifle.  
Los dos países se callan, amedrentados.  
- ¡H-Ha empezado él!-se acusan el uno al otro.

- ¿H-Ha traído un rifle a la reunión?-piensa Letonia, asustado.  
- ¡Me da igual quién haya empezado! ¡Vamos, a vuestras habitaciones! ¡Ya!-ordena Suiza.  
Los dos países se van empujándose el uno al otro.

- Ah...-suspira Suiza, guardando su rifle-. Siempre igual...Necesito un trago...

Se baja al bar.

- Empecemos a buscar-dice Sealand.

Empiezan a mirar por todas partes. En la habitación de Liechtenstein...

- Uff...Está bien que Bruder intente imponer orden-murmura, desvelada en la cama-. Pero hace tanto ruido que no puedo dormir...

Se vuelve a acostar, intentando dormir sin éxito. Sealand abre su puerta.

- Mira, ésta no está cerrada-le dice a Letonia.

- ¡No, Sealand, vas a molestar a alguien!-advierte Letonia.

- ¿Eh?-murmura Sealand al entrar y ver a Liechtenstein despierta-. Ah, hola, ¿has visto un fantasma?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?-pregunta Liechtenstein, confusa.

- Nada, déjalo-dice Sealand, saliendo de la habitación.

- Lo sentimos-se disculpa Letonia, cerrando la puerta.

Liechtenstein se levanta y se asoma a la puerta.

- ¡La has despertado!-le riñe Letonia a Sealand.

- ¡Qué dices! ¡Ya estaba despierta!-se defiende Sealand.

- ¡Esperad!-les pide Liechtenstein, saliendo a su encuentro-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

- Estamos buscando un fantasma-responde Sealand.

- ¿Un fantasma? ¿Aquí? ¿En serio?-pregunta Liechtenstein con curiosidad.

- Eso dice-responde Letonia, señalando a Sealand.

- ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?-pregunta Liechtenstein.

- Euh...Si quieres...-responde Letonia.

- ¿No tendrás miedo?-pregunta Sealand.

- ¡Qué va! ¡Por favor, dejadme acompañaros!-suplica Liechtenstein.

- Bueno...Vale-responde Sealand.

- ¡Gracias!-responde Liechtenstein, corriendo a su lado.

- ¡Pues vamos!-exclama Sealand.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas:

D´accordo! = ¡De acuerdo!

Jesus Christ! Fucking public enemy... = ¡Dios! Puto peligro público...

Here Gómez and Collins, we need reinforcements = Aquí Gómez y Collins, necesitamos refuerzos

Get out of here, you motherfuckers! = ¡Largo de aquí, hijos de puta!

You can´t come in = No pueden pasar

Visual contamination = Contaminación visual

Go away, sir, please = Váyase, señor, por favor

Ey, you, you son of a...! = ¡Eh, tú, hijo de...!

Go back, you bastards! = ¡Volved, bastardos!

Según la mitología clásica, el Inframundo era el mundo de los muertos y el río Estigia, el límite entre la tierra y ese lugar.

Hello, David, it´s nice to meet you again!¡Hola, David, es un placer verte de nuevo!

Un lupanar era un prostíbulo en la Antigua Roma

Io vado a letto, Silvio = Me voy a la cama, Silvio

Buonanotte. Emm...Lovino...Hai visto tuo fratello? = Buenas noches. Emm...Lovino...¿Has visto a tu hermano?

Non = No

Vale = Adiós

Nonno = Abuelo

Salve = Hola

Che cosa succede? = ¿Qué pasa?

Ho visto un fantasma! Avete sentito? Un fantasma reale! = ¡He visto un fantasma! ¡¿Has oído? ¡Un fantasma de verdad!

Vediamo, Lovino, ho già detto migliaia di voltedi non mangiare pomodori scaduti! = Vamos a ver, Lovino, ¡te he dicho miles de veces que no comas tomates caducados!

Credetemi! Ho visto un fantasma! Ho visto il fantasma di mio nonno! PERCHÉ DIAVOLO NON MI CREDI? = ¡Creéme! ¡He visto un fantasma! ¡He visto el fantasma de mi abuelo! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME CREES?

Sì, e io ho parlato a Lady Di per telefono questa matina! Rimuove! Vai a dormire e non armes scandalo, maledizione! = ¡Sí, y yo he hablado con Lady Di por teléfono esta mañana! ¡Vete a dormir y no armes escándalo, maldición!

Um Gottes willen = Por el amor de Dios

Come out with your hands up! = ¡Salgan con las manos en alto!

仏、イエスキリスト、アッラー、ありがとう! = ¡Buda, Jesús, Alá, gracias!

What are you doing, sir? = ¿Qué está haciendo, señor?

Buonanotte, agenti = Buenas noches, agente

Your driving license = Su permiso de conducir

What? = ¿Qué?

Meine Güte... = Dios mío...

You´ll have to come with us to the station, gentlemen = Tendrán que venir con nosotros a comisaría, señores

Get in the car = Suban al coche

Fratello! FRATELLOOOO! Apri la porta del cazzo! = ¡Hermano! ¡HERMANOO! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Las relaciones entre China y Estados Unidos se han puesto tensas a causa de las entrevistas de Obama con Tíbet, por lo que China le amenaza con acabar como él aquí.

Pues sí, aunque no de forma directa, Imperio Romano conoció a China. Sobre todo tenía noticia de sus importaciones de seda, un tejido muy famoso que levantó polémica en Roma por motivos económicos (gastaban mucho oro en su importación) y morales (las prendas de seda, que dejaban ver las formas del cuerpo, eran consideradas inmorales e indecentes), intentando sin éxito prohibir su uso el Senado Romano.

China se comporta al principio con hostilidad hacia Taiwan porque ésta se considera el legítimo gobierno chino, al margen de la revolución de 1949. De hecho, se llama República de China. La China Popular le arrebató el puesto en la ONU en 1971 y a Taiwan sólo le reconocen 23 países en la actualidad. He decidido incluirla por ser un personaje de la serie y porque creo que debería estar ahí al ser una cumbre mundial económica.

Lo de la demencia senil viene de las 4000 primaveras que, según la serie, tiene más o menos China.

胡...你会相信我，如果我告诉你，我见过鬼？= Hu, ¿me creerás si te digo que he visto un fantasma?

让我！我想睡觉！ = ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero dormir!

Widerlich... = Asqueroso...

Trump Soho New York Hotel es un hotel neoyorquino de cinco estrellas

Para los que no lo sepáis, Eurovisión es un festival anual europeo.

Überwältigend = asombroso

Hanover es una región alemana que fue conquistada en 1866 por Prusia. Prusia sigue considerándola suya ^^

טמבל! = ¡Imbécil!

متخلف عقليا != ¡Subnormal!

Bruder = Hermano

**Siento la tardanza. Estaba falta de ideas y, además, ha sido una semana movidita.**

**En cuanto a la escena de Israel y Palestina...Sé que es un tema espinoso y que todos tenéis vuestra opinión, pero, por favor, no uséis el apartado de reviews como foro de debate. Sólo os pido eso. Sin embargo, cualquier sugerencia, siempre que sea desde la imparcialidad y con buena educación, siempre será bien recibida.**

**Seguiré pronto, ya que tengo más tiempo libre.**


	7. Noche movidita, segunda parte

Suecia está en el bar del hotel, cabizbajo, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Suspira.

Se le acerca Dinamarca.

- ¡Ey, Suecia, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunta, sentándose a su lado en la barra.

- ¿A ti qué te importa?-espeta Suecia, sin tan siquiera volverse para mirarle.

- Jeje, tú como siempre de amable-murmura Dinamarca. Se vuelve hacia el camarero-. Un "Manhattan", por favor.

- OK-dice el camarero, yéndose a prepararlo.

- Me he enterado de lo de Finlandia-dice Dinamarca-. ¿Es verdad que no quiere verte ni en pintura después del intento de boda?

- Dinamarca-espeta Suiza, que está a unos pocos metros-. Eso no te incumbe.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Sólo le estoy preguntando al chaval! ¡A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro!-dice Dinamarca.

- ¿No ves que está muy afectado por su riña con Finlandia? Serás idiota...-dice Suiza, bebiendo un poco de licor.

- ¿Ién más lo sae?-pregunta Suecia, alzando la mirada.

- Pues aparte de todo el hotel y la prensa...Mmm...Nadie-contesta Dinamarca.

Suecia deja caer la cabeza sobre la barra, dándose un buen golpe.

- ...Au-se queja Suecia.

- Es que...A quién se le ocurre...-dice Suiza.

- Qué le vamos a hacer...Det er kærlighed!-dice Dinamarca, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Suecia antes de que le sirvan su "Manhattan"-. Pero la verdad es que has metido la pata hasta el fondo...

- Mpf...En fin, agradece que no te haya declarado la guerra-dice Suiza, bebiendo otra vez.

- Pero seguro que en cuanto vuelva a casa te pondrá las maletas en la puerta-dice Dinamarca, probando su cóctel-. Y tendrás que preparar a un buen abogado, porque seguro que pedirá la custodia de Sealand, Letonia y Estonia.

Suecia se va deprimiendo aún más por momentos.

- Por no hablar del corte de relaciones comerciales...

- Y las miradas asesinas...

- Retirará a su embajador de tu casa...

- Y mandará a Hanatamago para que te muerda...

Suecia se bebe de un trago el whisky.

- Skit...-murmura, enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra, en la puerta de una tienda china...

- Bueno, ya está...-murmura Inglaterra, mirando la bolsa en la que lleva una gallina en bandeja-. A ver si puedo mandar al infierno a América de una maldita vez...

De repente, un hombre de raza negra con pintas de rapero se le pone delante y le apunta con una pistola.

- Ey, man, gimme all your fucking money!-le grita.

- God!-exclama Inglaterra, alzando las manos-. ¡T-Tranquilo! ¡N-No haga algo de lo que luego se arrepienta!

Se vuelve hacia sus hadas, a las que tiene detrás de él.

- Please, help me!-suplica.

- ...Sorry, Arthur-contesta un hada con pinta de estar muerta de miedo.

Y salen pitando. Inglaterra se queda patidifuso.

- EH? NO, PLEASE, COME BAAACK!-suplica Inglaterra.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Vamos! ¡Dame todo el dinero!-grita el atracador, acercándose más a él, sin ver a las hadas.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Ahora mismo...se lo doy-dice Inglaterra, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Rebusca buscando su cartera. Mientras, el atracador se le queda mirando fijamente.

- Here-dice Inglaterra, entregándosela al atracador.

- Eh, oye-dice el atracador, acercándose a él-. Yo te he visto en alguna parte...

- ¿Eh?-murmura Inglaterra, asustado-. C-Creo que se equivoca...

- Sí...He visto tu cara en la tele, tronco...-insiste el atracador.

Coge su cartera y mira detenidamente el carnet de identidad, en el que además se refleja la condición de país de Inglaterra. Éste empieza a temerse lo peor.

- Oh, gosh, ¡¿Dónde demonios está el servicio secreto?-piensa-. ¡Como me llamo Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte que esa panda de inútiles van a estar mañana haciendo cola en el Job Centre!

Otro tipo se asoma desde un callejón y luego se acerca.

- Got it?-pregunta ansioso.

- ¡Eh, D.J, mira!-exclama el atracador, mirando atónito el carnet de Inglaterra-. ¡Éste es el pavo del té, el que salía en la tele!

El acompañante se queda mirando a Inglaterra y luego se queda con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?-espeta, asustado-. ¡Ése es un país! ¡Nos meteremos en un buen lío!

- ¿Qué más da?-el atracador agarra a Inglaterra del cuello de la camisa-. ¡Este tipo lleva mucha pasta encima! ¡Y así nos podremos vengar de lo que le hizo a América!

Inglaterra traga saliva.

- ¡Si al menos tuviera aquí mi libro de hechizos...!-piensa.

- Sí, claro, ¿es que quieres acabar en la silla eléctrica, idiota?-espeta el compañero-. ¡No es ningún mindundi! ¡Devuélvele la cartera! ¡Como se entere alguien...!

- Tú tranquilo, que éste no nos va a delatar-mira a Inglaterra-. _¿Verdad?_

_- _Yo...-balbucea Inglaterra. Sin embargo, se arma de valor-. ¡Tú no sabes con quién estás tratando! ¡O me sueltas o te aseguro que lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida!

- ¿Encima me amenazas?-espeta el atracador, apuntándole con la pistola-. ¿Una islita como tú me amenaza? Tú estás fatal de la cabeza, tío...

- ¡No, _Skull_, ni se te ocurra!-grita el acompañante, empujándole-. ¡No sabemos de qué es capaz este tipo! ¡Recuerda que es un país! ¡A saber de qué son capaces esos bichos!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusta este imbécil? ¿Estás cagado, D.J?-espeta el atracador.

- ¿Tú le robarías a Jesucristo, tronco?-pregunta el otro, nervioso-. No, ¿verdad? ¡Pues a éste tampoco! ¡Este tipo es más importante que cualquier rey! ¡Como nos pillen, nos envían directamente al corredor de la muerte! ¡Y recuerda la de guerras que ha dirigido! ¡No voy a dejar que me jodas!

- Vamos a ver, tronco-dice el atracador-. ¿Has visto cuánto dinero y cuántas tarjetas lleva encima este tipo? ¡Es una puta mina! Y, además, si nos lo cargamos, no pasará nada, ¡América odia a éste! ¡Puede que hasta nos recompense!

- ¿Eres tonto o es que te caíste de la cuna? ¡Déjalo de una jodida vez! ¡Sólo por lo que has hecho ya vas a acabar en chirona, así que no compliques aún más las cosas!

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo?-el atracador carga la pistola y se vuelve hacia Inglaterra-. ¡Que...!

Pero Inglaterra ha huido.

- Fuck!-gruñe el atracador.

Inglaterra corre a toda prisa por la calle con la gallina aún en la mano.

- ¡TE ODIO, AMÉRICA! ¡ODIO TUS ASQUEROSAS CIUDADES, MALDITO IDIOTA!-grita mientras corre.

Un coche está a punto de atropellarlo.

Mientras tanto, los antiguos miembros del Eje son llevados a una comisaría.

- Wait here-les dice un agente, llevándolos a una sala.

Alemania se sienta en una silla y suspira.

- Te mato...-le murmura a Veneciano.

- Scusa...-se disculpa Veneciano, bajando la cabeza.

- Qué vergüenza...-se lamenta Japón-. Akihito me va a matar...

- Bueno, por ahora no pensemos en ello-dice Alemania-. Intentaremos hablar con estos agentes para que nos saquen de aquí lo antes posible.

- Tal vez dada nuestra condición de naciones podemos...-dice Japón.

- ¿Creéis que saldremos a tiempo para ver "Late Show con David Letterman"?-pregunta Veneciano.

- ¡No!-espetan a la vez Japón y Alemania.

Se acerca una policía.

- Bien. Vengan conmigo-les pide.

Se los lleva a un despacho.

- Siéntense, por favor-les pide, sentándose en una mesa. Se coloca delante de un ordenador-. Dígame-señala a Veneciano-, nombre y apellidos.

- Italia Veneciano-responde Veneciano.

- ¿Perdón?-dice la policía.

- No, Italia, tu nombre humano-le corrige Alemania.

- Ah, bueno-murmura Veneciano-. Feliciano Vargas.

La señora lo apunta.

- Usted-señala a Alemania.

- Ludwig Beilschmidt-responde Alemania.

- ¿Y eso cómo se escribe?-pregunta Veneciano.

- B-E-I...-responde pacientemente Alemania.

- Qué apellido más raro, Alemania...-dice Veneciano.

- ¡Es un apellido muy normal en mi casa!-gruñe Alemania, mandando al traste su paciencia.

- Silencio, por favor-les reprende la policía. Termina de escribirlo y se vuelve hacia Japón-. ¿Y usted?

- Honda Kiku-responde Japón, nervioso.

La señora lo apunta y, al terminar, se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a Veneciano.

- ¿Sabe usted que iban a 130 kilómetros por hora en una zona urbana con un límite de 50 y para colmo sin permiso de circulación?-espeta con cara de mala leche.

- Ve...-murmura Veneciano.

- Al parecer invadió la acera reiteradas veces...-continúa la agente.

- Em...-murmura Veneciano.

- ...Y se llevó por delante tres buzones, dos cubos de basura y un mapache-prosigue la policía, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa-. El test de alcoholemia ha dado negativo...¿Es usted consciente de la gravedad de la situación, señor Vargas?

- Es que...-se intenta explicar Veneciano.

- Italia, será mejor que estés con la boca cerrada-le aconseja Alemania.

La policía les lanza una mirada inquisitiva y consulta su ordenador.

- Un momento...Ustedes son...-murmura, mirándoles.

- Bien. Se ha dado cuenta de que somos países-dice Alemania.

- Eso nos hará las cosas más fáciles-dice Japón.

- De acuerdo...¿Puede explicarme qué hacía circulando a más del doble de la velocidad permitida a estas horas?-pregunta la policía a Veneciano, esta vez con más tacto en la voz.

- Sí-responde Veneciano, aclarándose la garganta-. Verá usted...

- Bueno...Ahora, diga lo que diga, no creo que nos castiguen con demasiada dureza...-le dice Japón a Alemania en voz bajita.

Alemania asiente con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, los tres terminan frente a una cámara con sendas placas un rato después.

- Ahora de perfil-les pide un agente mientras prepara la cámara.

- Tendrías que haber guardado silencio...-murmura Alemania con cara de circunstancias.

- Pero es que me pidió que...-se intenta justificar Veneciano.

- ¡¿Tenías que decirle que si nos liberaba la invitabas a una fiesta en la villa de tu superior y le darías un puesto en tu gobierno?-espeta Alemania.

- Silvio me dijo que...-musita Veneciano.

- ¡Me da igual!-grita Alemania.

- ああ、私の神... -musita Japón, mareado por tantos sucesos en una sola noche.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel...

- Bien...-dice Sealand, asomándose a un pasillo-. Mmmm...Aquí nada.

- Sealand-dice Letonia, mirando su reloj-. Es tardísimo. Y te recuerdo que Liechtenstein y yo tenemos que ir mañana a...

- Calla-le interrumpe Sealand, tapándole la boca con la mano.

Oyen subir a alguien.

- ¿Será él?-musita Sealand.

Sin embargo, resulta ser Afganistán, que sube a su habitación.

- Por aquí no hay ningún fantasma-dice Letonia.

- Tal vez se haya colado en alguna habitación-dice Sealand

Va hacia una puerta e intenta abrirla en vano.

- ¡Sealand, vas a molestar a alguien!-espeta Letonia.

Dentro de esa habitación, Romano ve que intentan abrir la puerta.

- ¡Aing!-gime, muerto de miedo-. ¿Q-Quién es...?

Ninguna respuesta.

- ¿E-Eres t-tú, nonno?-pregunta con voz temblorosa, levantándose lentamente.

El picaporte vuelve a moverse.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres?-pregunta, acercándose-. ¿P-Por qué me persigues? ¿Te h-he hecho a-algo? ¿P-P-Por qué no persigues a Veneciano? ¡Sí, anda, ve a por él!

Agarra la lámpara de la mesilla y, temblando de miedo, abre la puerta. Ve a Liechtenstein, Sealand y Letonia.

- ¡Oh! ¡L-Lo sentimos!-se disculpa Letonia.

- ¿Está bien, señor Italia?-murmura Liechtenstein, viendo la cara que tiene Romano.

- ¡ME CAGO EN LOS NIÑOS ASQUEROSOS!-grita Romano, corriendo detrás de los chavales.

- ¡Aaargh!-grita Liechtenstein, corriendo.

- ¡¿Y a éste qué le pasa?-grita Sealand, corriendo.

- ¡Cállense, boludos!-espeta Argentina, saliendo de su habitación con cara de mala leche-. ¡Quiero dormir!

Los chicos bajan corriendo las escaleras y Romano les pierde de vista. Se apoya en la barandilla.

- ¡Como os coja, os arranco las orejas a mordiscos!-amenaza-. Malditos críos...Qué susto me han dado...

Vuelve de nuevo a esconderse debajo de la cama. Los chicos se esconden en una sala de conferencias del hotel.

- ¿Ése está loco o qué?-espeta Sealand, asomándose.

- T-Tal vez esté poseído...-murmura Letonia, sentándose a descansar.

- Chicos...¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando nos encontremos al fantasma?-pregunta Liechtenstein.

- Pues está claro-responde Sealand-. ¡Le obligaremos a ser nuestro esclavo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya nadie volverá a meterse con nosotros!

- ¿No será peligroso?-pregunta Liechtenstein.

- ¡Nah!-responde Sealand, con una mueca de despreocupación.

- Liechtenstein tiene razón, Sealand-dice Letonia-. El fantasma no va a dejar que le sometas así como así.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pues...-murmura Sealand, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y acariciándose la barbilla-. Liechtenstein podría coger uno de esos rifles que lleva siempre encima su hermano y tú, Letonia...Mmmm...¡Podrías dejarte devorar para que nos de tiempo a capturarlo!

- ¡Sí, hombre!-espeta Letonia-. ¡Y un jamón voy a hacer de cebo!

- Qué egoísta eres...-gruñe Sealand, cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento...

- _Gñaaaaa..._

Liechtenstein, confusa al oír ese ruido, abre un poco la puerta de la sala. Se topa con unos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Una mano avanza hacia ella.

- ¡KYAAAAAAA!-chilla, cerrando la puerta de sopetón.

La mano se queda pillada en la puerta y alguien comienza a gritar al otro lado.

- ¡Dios, ¿qué es eso?-exclama Sealand.

- ¿Estás bien?-le pregunta Letonia a Liechtenstein.

- ¡Ay, qué miedo he pasado!-exclama Liechtenstein, abrazándose a Letonia-. ¡Era un bicho muy feoo!

- ¿Será el fantasma?-se pregunta Sealand.

Abre un poco la puerta y...Resulta ser Prusia, borracho perdido, sujetándose la mano que le han pillado.

- ¿Qué leches...?-exclama.

- ¡Argh! ¡Un vampiroo!-grita Sealand.

- ¡¿Dónde?-exclama Prusia, dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, monstruo!-grita Sealand, dándole patadas.

- ¡Au! ¡Ey! ¿Por qué...?-gime Prusia.

- ¡Sealand, es Prusia!-señala Letonia.

- ¿Eh?-Sealand mira detenidamente a Prusia-. ¡Anda, pues es verdad!

- ¡Oh! ¡L-Lo siento mucho, señor Prusia!-se disculpa Liechtenstein.

- ¿Gñe?-murmura Prusia, acercándose a Liechtenstein, a la que ve borrosa-. ¿Suiza? Te veo un poco raro...

- ¿Suiza?-repite Liechtenstein, extrañada.

- Sniff...-olfatea Sealand-. ¡Madre mía, Prusia, hueles a alcohol que apesta!

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

_- Y entoncesss miré a Franco a loss ojosss y le dije..."¡A mí no me miress, fue La Collares!"-cuenta España, echándose a reír._

_Francia se empieza a reír a carcajada limpia mientras que Prusia casi se atraganta con la bebida. _

_- ¡Juas, juas, juas, qué bueno!-exclama Francia. _

_Da un sorbo a su bourbon._

_- Por cierto, ¿de qué estábamos hablando, tíos?-pregunta._

_- Pos no sé-contesta Prusia con gesto pensativo-. Jeje...¡Camarero! ¡Otra ronda!_

_- ¿No creen que ya han bebido bastante?-pregunta con delicadeza el camarero._

_Ya van por la sexta ronda._

_- ¡No! ¡Para el maravilloso yo nunca es bastante la bebida!-espeta Prusia, dando un golpe a la barra-. ¡Venga esa ronda!_

_- Debo advertirle, caballero, que...-dice el camarero, viendo que como sigan así, van a tener que llevárselos en una camilla._

_- ¡¿Qué pasa?-gruñe Prusia-. ¡Mire usted, una loca voyeurista lleva siglos dándome sartenazos! ¡A pesar de siglos de victorias me han tratado peor que a un apestado y ya no me consideran una nación! ¡Y encima el estúpido señorito al que he molestado durante siglos está durmiendo tranquilamente en un hotel de lujo mientras que yo tengo que rebuscar en la basura y dormir cubierto por cajas de cartón! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME TOQUE LA MORAL Y PONGA OTRA RONDA A LA DE YA!_

_- ¡S-Sí, señor!-responde el camarero, intimidado._

_- ...¡Ah, y pónganos una bolsa de gusanitos!-añade Prusia, ya más calmado._

_- ¡Nunca vas a cambiar, pedazo de subnormal!-dice "cariñosamente" Francia._

_- Ni tú tampoco, marica-dice Prusia, abrazándole._

_- ¡Que se bessen, que se bessen!-pide España, riéndose._

_Al poco rato..._

- ¡_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A...It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!-__cantan los malos amigos, borrachos perdidos, a pleno pulmón._

_- Señores, por favor...-suplica el dueño del bar._

_- ¡Que te calles!-espeta Prusia._

_- ¡Ey, chavalotes, podríamos irnos ya!-sugiere Francia, mirando la hora-. Dormir poco le sienta como una perdigonada a mi cutis. _

_- Sí, y Romano se preguntará por qué tardo tanto y se estará cagando en mis muertos por dejarlo solo-dice España._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No os vais a tomar la penúltima? Desde luego...Antes erais hombres...Ahora sois unas puñeteras amas de casa-gruñe Prusia, terminándose su bebida de un trago._

_- ¡Tsé, eso ni en broma!-espeta Francia-. ¡Camarero! ¡Una ronda más!_

_- ¡Eso, eso!-sonríe España._

_Cuando ya se van..._

_- ¿Quién paga?-pregunta Prusia, tambaleándose._

_- Tú por hablar-responde Francia._

_- ¡Yo no tengo un duro!-espeta Prusia._

_- Yo tampoco, así que pagas tú, Francia-dice España, que tiene la nariz muy roja._

_- Porcs...-gruñe Francia, dándole un buen fajo de billetes al camarero-. Os juro que esta me la pagáis._

_Salen por la puerta._

_- ¡Adiós, muchas graciass!-se despiden dando tumbos._

_- ¡Caballero! ¡Las vueltas! ¡Oiga!-les llama en vano el camarero._

_Se queda mirando el dinero que le han dado y luego el estropicio que han montado de vasos sucios, sillas desordenadas y volcadas, aperitivos por el suelo e incluso un pollo picoteando los asientos._

_- No sé si alegrarme o cargarme en todo lo que se menea...-se dice el camarero._

_Afuera..._

_- ¡Woo, cuántos coloress!-exclama España, mirando las luces de la ciudad con los ojos haciendo chiribitas. _

_Francia se queda mirando a una maciza que pasa por delante de él._

_- Ya nos veremos en el hotel, muchachos-le dice a los demás-. Yo voy de cacería..._

_Y corre tras ella._

_- Bonne nuit, madame...-saluda a la mujer-. Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy, pero puedes llamarme Francia...¿Quieres que te enseñe los encantos de mi tierra? Unos 39 centímetros..._

_La mujer, escandalizada, le da un bofetón y aprieta el paso._

_- ¡Espera!-grita Francia-. ¡Que hay veces que es más grande!_

_Corre tras ella._

_- Pues nada-dice Prusia, continuando su camino._

_FIN DE FLASH-BACK_

_

* * *

- _¿Prusia? ¿Me quieres contestar? ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Sealand, agitando el brazo delante de la cara de Prusia.

- ¡Pero estate quieto, copón!-se queja Prusia, que lo ve todo raro.

- ¿Eing?-murmura Sealand.

- Sealand, déjale, está borracho-observa Letonia, hablando a Sealand al oído.

- ¡Yo no estoy borracho!-espeta Prusia, golpeando con su aliento a alcohol a Letonia-. ¡Es él, que no deja de moverse! En fin...Me voy a dormir...Tengo sueño...

Y cae redondo al suelo.

- ¿No deberíamos...?-pregunta Liechtenstein.

- Déjale, así está bien-responde Sealand, pasando por encima de él-. Vamos a ver en la piscina...

Se van y cierran la puerta, dejando a Prusia ahí durmiendo.

- Schlesien ist mein, vier Augen..._-_gruñe Prusia en sueños.

Mientras tanto...

- ¡Ya toy en casaaa!-exclama España, entrando en la primera habitación que ve.

_- _¡España!-exclama Austria, levantándose de un salto de la cama-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Snif...¡Apestas a alcohol!

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-pregunta España, agarrándose a la pared porque está que se cae-. Jo, sé que tú y yo nos peleamos hace tiempo y que te sentó mal, pero de ahí a meterte en mi habitación para hacer cosas raras y ganarte mi cariño...

- ¡Más quisieras!-espeta Austria-. ¡Venga, largo de aquí!

_- _Por mucho que pasen los años tú sigues siendo un borde, ¿eh?-le recrimina España-. Si es que...

- Raus, du Idiot!-ordena Austria, empujándole-. Das ist mein Zimmer!

- Hijo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te crees que todo es tuyo? ¡Así no se puede ir por la vida!-espeta España.

Austria le termina echando a patadas de la habitación. España cae al suelo.

- ¡Vete a molestar a otra parte!-gruñe antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Qué carácter...-murmura España, levantándose-. No me extraña que Hungría se divorciara, narices...

- ¿España?

Romano se asoma por la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Romano?-pregunta España, viendo doble-. ¡Romanitoo!

Corre a él y le abraza.

- ¡Suéltame, bastardo!-gruñe Romano, desembarazándose-. ¡Quita, leches! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto muy...!-le mira de cerca-. ¡Estás borracho!

- ¿Yoo? Noooo...-responde, tambaleándose.

_- _¡Desde luego, tú eres imbécil!-espeta Romano-. ¡Para una vez que te necesito y tú estás como una cuba!-entra en su habitación.

_- _¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasa con Cuba?-pregunta España, siguiéndole.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!-espeta Romano, quitándose las zapatillas-. ¡Ya que no me vas a ayudar, me voy a dormir!

- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No me dejes así! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Cuba?-pregunta España, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices, pedazo de subnormal?-refunfuña Romano-. ¡No pasa nada con nadie! ¡Anda, lárgate, bastardo!

- Jo, Lovi, cómo eres...-se queja España-. Anda, dame un abrazo, pequeñín.

- ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡El abrazo que te lo dé tu madre! ¡Quita! ¡Qui...! ¡Que me caigoo!

Se terminan cayendo los dos en la cama, España encima de Romano.

- ¡Ay! ¡Estúpido, me estás aplastando!-grita Romano-. ¡Levántate! ¡España! ¡Me aplastas! ¡España!

Pero España se ha quedado frito.

- ¡Eres un asqueroso...! ¡Idiota!-Romano intenta levantarse, pero no puede ni siquiera moverse-. ¡Levántate! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡España! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡ESPAÑAAA!

- ¡A callar, leches!-grita Mongolia en la habitación contigua.

Mientras tanto, en los calabozos de la comisaría...

- ¡Ey, tú, rubio!-le dice uno de los presos a Alemania-. ¡A mí también me gustan esas revistas!

- ¡Pobre Angela Merkel! No le harás cosas raras, ¿verdad? ¡Jajaja!-se mofa otro.

- Maldita sea...-gruñe Alemania-. ¿Cómo hemos podido acabar así?

- Ve, tengo hambre...-dice Veneciano-. ¿Nos traerán algo de comer?

- ¿Cómo puedes tener ganas de comer en un momento así, Italia-kun?-pregunta Japón, hundido psicológicamente.

_- _Bueno, no nos pongamos nerviosos...-dice Alemania, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Tenemos derecho a una llamada...Avisaremos a nuestros superiores. Ellos nos sacarán de aquí y con un poco de suerte, esto quedará en un pequeño incidente para olvidar.

- Será difícil olvidar que estamos fichados-comenta Japón-. Pero estoy de acuerdo, Doitsu-sama.

- ¿Puedo llamar yo?-pregunta Veneciano.

- ¡No!-se apresuran a responder Alemania y Japón.

- Es decir...-intenta explicárselo Alemania-. Verás...Es necesario que hablemos Japón o yo porque...Euh...No podemos meternos en más líos...Quiero decir...Es que...

- Ah, vale...Lo entiendo, Alemania-dice Veneciano, un poco resignado.

- Bien, me alegro de que lo comprendas-dice Alemania.

- Doitsu-sama-dice Japón-. Creo que sería conveniente que llamáramos a Hatoyama-dono. Puede ponerse en contacto con mi emperador si fuera necesario. Al fin y al cabo, goza de gran influencia y...

Se acerca un policía.

-You are entitled to a call-les informa, dándoles un móvil.

- ¡Bien! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Ahora...!-dice Alemania.

Sin embargo, Veneciano se ha adelantado.

- ¿"Joe´s Pizza"?-pregunta-. Buenas noches, quisiera una pizza "capricciosa", de beber una Coca-Cola y aros de cebolla, por favor-mira a Alemania y Japón-. ¿Queréis algo?

Alemania y Japón le miran blancos y con la boca abierta.

- ¿Una ensalada "Caesar"?-pregunta Veneciano, ajeno a la información que dan sus caras-. Mmmm...Sí, dos ensaladas "Caesar", por favor.

_- _Doitsu-sama...-gime Japón-_. _Yo...

Se echa a llorar en su hombro.

- Creo que me voy a convertir a tu religión-dice Alemania, lleno de ira homicida por dentro- porque siento el horrible deseo de matarlo...

En ese momento, Sealand, Letonia y Liechtenstein se sientan en unas escaleras.

- No hemos encontrado nada...-dice Sealand.

- Si es que esto es muy grande...-dice Liechtenstein, bostezando.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo has soñado?-pregunta Letonia.

- ¡Segurísimo!-se defiende Sealand-. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- En fin, yo me voy a dormir-dice Letonia, levantándose-. Tengo sueño.

- Y yo también-se une Liechtenstein, siguiéndole-. ¿No vienes, Sealand?

- No, no tengo sueño-responde Sealand, cruzándose de brazos-. Aguafiestas...

- Bueno, pues hasta mañana-se despide Letonia.

- Hasta mañana-se despide Liechtenstein.

Se van y le dejan solo.

- ...Qué aburrimiento-se dice Sealand-. Estúpido fantasma...

Mira a todos lados.

- Tal vez debería volver a mi habitación-piensa-. Si mamá se entera de que no estoy...

Se levanta y corre detrás de Letonia y Liechtenstein.

- ¡Esperadme!-grita.

Les alcanza en el primer piso.

- Yo también me voy a dormir-les dice.

Pero no se mueven. Están pálidos y tiemblan. Miran hacia una de las puertas.

- ¿Qué os pasa?-pregunta Sealand.

Mira en esa dirección y ve a Imperio Romano mirando por el ojo de la cerradura de la puerta de Ucrania, que duerme en camisón.

- Oooh...-murmura Imperio Romano, babeando-. Santa fertilidad de la diosa Ceres...Eso es un monumento y no el arco de Jano...

- ¡El fantasma!-chilla Sealand, emocionado.

- ¿Eng? ¿Lo cualo?-murmura Imperio Romano, girándose, dándose por aludido.

- ¡O-Ostrás! ¡E-Es el Imperio Romano!-exclama Letonia.

- ¡Mi hermano me habló de él!-comenta Liechtenstein-. Me contó que era la nación más fuerte del mundo y que gobernó el Mediterráneo.

- Halaaa...-exclama Sealand, alucinando-. ¡Esto es genial! ¡Teniendo a un tipo así como esclavo, seremos imparables!

- ¡¿Tú estás loco?-espeta Letonia, tirando de él-. ¡Ese hombre te puede matar en un suspiro! ¡No te acerques!

- ¿Y qué hacemos?-pregunta Liechtenstein.

- Pues...-contesta Sealand, dubitativo-. Mmm...¡Ataquémosle!

Se lanza a él y comienza a darle patadas en las espinillas y golpes en el pecho.

- ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Vamos, ríndete!-le grita Sealand.

- ¿Euh?-murmura Imperio Romano, que no siente ni cosquillas.

- ¡Este chico está locoo!-grita Letonia, desesperado.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-pregunta Imperio Romano, agachándose-. ¿Una joven nación?

- ¡No me toques!-espeta Sealand, apartándose.

- ¡Déjalo!-exclama Liechtenstein, tirando de Sealand.

- ¡Jajaja!-ríe Imperio Romano-. ¡Vaya! ¡Me gusta ver hervir la joven sangre guerrera! ¡Me habéis caído bien, niños! ¿Cómo os llamáis?

- ¡No soy un niño!-espeta Sealand-. ¡Soy Sealand! ¡Y me convertiré en una gran nación, todos los que me han menospreciado tendrán que ser mis sirvientes y les obligaré a lamerme la suela de los zapatos!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja!-ríe a carcajadas Imperio Romano-. ¡Ése es el espíritu, chavalote!-acaricia la cabeza de Sealand-. Llegarás muy lejos, te lo digo yo.

Mira a Letonia y a Liechtenstein.

- ¿Y qué más tenemos aquí?-pregunta con las manos en la cintura, sonriendo. Se fija en Liechtenstein-. ¡Oh, una niña preciosa! ¡Menudo encanto! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Liechtenstein-responde ella.

- ¿_Litenti..._?-intenta repetir Imperio Romano, confuso-. Mm...¡A ti te llamaré "Li"!

- Oh...Vale-responde Liechtenstein, con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¡Y tú ven aquí! ¡No seas tímido, nene!-le dice Imperio Romano a Letonia.

Sealand empuja a Letonia hacia Imperio Romano.

- ¡Vamos, Letonia, no seas miedica, que no muerde!-le dice Sealand.

- ¡Ay!-gime Letonia, temblando.

- Conque te llamas Letonia, ¿eh?-dice Imperio Romano-. ¡Vaya, tiemblas como una hoja, chavalín, tranquilízate! ¡Ni que hubieras visto a las erinias!

Letonia sonríe forzosamente.

- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí a estas horas? ¿Metiéndoos en líos?-pregunta Imperio Romano, sentándose en el suelo.

- Algo así-responde Letonia.

- Eso está bien-responde Imperio Romano-. Debéis aprovechar vuestra juventud porque luego os convertiréis en viejos aburridos. _Carpe diem!_

Los chicos se sientan con él y se tiran un buen rato hablando.

- ¿Así que tu hermano es el cejotas de Britannia?-pregunta Imperio Romano a Sealand-. ¡Jajaja! Me acuerdo de él. Muy peleón y desobediente. Nunca me hacía caso cuando le hablaba. ¿Y dices que sigue viendo hadas y gnomos?

- Sí-dice Sealand, sonriendo.

- ¡Jajaja!-ríe Imperio Romano.

- Y entonces agarré a Cartago del cuello-narra Imperio Romano, gestualizando una barbaridad, mientras que los chicos le escuchan atentamente-. Él me tiró arena a los ojos y aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearme en el hombro. ¡Desenvainé mi espada y...!

- ...La chica se hizo de rogar-cuenta después. Liechtenstein se tapa los oídos, Letonia se pone colorado y Sealand tiene la boca abierta y los ojos como platos-. Me la llevé a la tienda y allí me quité el escudo. Ella decía: "¡No, no!", pero sus ojos me decían: "¡Adelante! ¡Tómame, soy tuya! ¡Hazme de todo! ¡Soy una perr...!"

- Desde luego-comenta con voz más grave poco después, cruzándose de brazos-. Qué poca vergüenza. Tenéis los tres un gran potencial. Lo supe desde la primera vez que os vi, os lo aseguro. Es injusto que os traten de esa manera. Pero...Ya veréis cómo algún día os hacen más caso. Podéis llegar a ser tan fuertes y apuestos como yo-se tira flores-. ¡O incluso es muy posible que me superéis!

- ¿Tú crees?-pregunta Sealand, ilusionado.

- Ya lo creo-sonríe Imperio Romano-. Sois estupendos.

Letonia y Liechtenstein sonríen.

- ¿A que no sabéis qué me regaló Germania una vez, cuando aún era simpático?-pregunta Imperio Romano.

Mira a los chicos y comprueba que se han quedado dormidos apoyándose los unos contra otros. Sonríe.

- Son muy majos-se dice a sí mismo, acariciando a Liechtenstein-. Sí, estos chicos harán historia...Estoy seguro.

Se levanta y se los queda mirando. Hurga en su bolsa y saca tres "bullas". Con cuidado para no despertarlos, se las pone y sonríe.

- _Optime vobis eveniant omnia_-les desea en voz baja.

Y se va de allí.

Entrando en el Hotel Plaza, Inglaterra gruñe. Casi le atropellan tres coches, un hombre ha vaciado su cenicero en su cabeza al no mirar cuando lo tiraba por la ventana, dos perros le han ladrado, se le ha roto la bolsa de la compra y tiene que ir con el pollo en la mano, ha pisado una caca de perro y un vagabundo loco le ha insultado cuando pasaba por su lado.

- Y encima he perdido mi cartera...-gruñe-. Maldita ciudad...Es la última vez que piso suelo americano...¡Por Enrique VIII que sí!

Dinamarca sube a su habitación después de beber con Suiza y Suecia.

- ¡Ey, Inglaterra, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?-le saluda. Se fija en su aspecto demacrado-. Macho, ¿qué te ha pasado? Menudas pintas llevas...¡Sonríe al menos!

Inglaterra le mira con odio infinito y sin decir ni una palabra, le atiza un buen golpe en el ojo y se va con cara de mala leche.

- ¡¿Qué he dicho? ¡¿Qué he hecho?-exclama Dinamarca, dolorido.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas:

Det er kærlighed! = ¡Es el amor!

Skit = Mierda

Ey, man, gimme all your fucking money! = ¡Hey, tío, dame todo tu puto dinero!

God! = ¡Dios!

Please, help me! = ¡Por favor, ayudadme!

...Sorry, Arthur = Lo siento, Arthur

NO, PLEASE, COME BAAACK! = ¡NO, POR FAVOR, VOLVEED!

Oh, gosh = Oh, vaya

El Job Centre es el equivalente británico al INEM

Got it? = ¿Lo tienes?

Fuck! = ¡Joder!

Wait here = Esperen aquí

Scusa = Perdona

Akihito es el emperador de Japón

Late Show con David Letterman es un famoso programa estadounidense de entrevistas

Hubo un escándalo a propósito de Berlusconi al publicarse en el periódico "El País" fotos en las que aparecían mujeres en top-less en unas fiestas que supuestamente celebraba el ministro en su villa de Cerdeña. Además, también se publicaron fotos en las que pasaba la Navidad en el mismo lugar con menores de edad. Berlusconi denunció al autor de las fotos por violar su intimidad. También se dijo que concedía cargos en el gobierno a mujeres que le caían bien o que conocía en sus fiestas.

ああ、私の神 = Oh, Dios mío

Nonno = Abuelo

"La Collares" era el sobrenombre que tenía Carmen Polo, esposa de Francisco Franco. Se decía que entraba en las joyerías y cosa que le gustaba, cosa que se llevaba sin pagar, para disgusto de los comerciantes, que llegaban a cerrar cuando la veían venir.

La canción que cantan los Malos Amigos borrachos es "Y-M-C-A" de los Village People.

Porcs = Cerdos

Bonne nuit = Buenas noches

Schlesien ist mein, vier Augen... = Silesia es mía, cuatro ojos...

Raus, du Idiot! Das ist mein Zimmer! = ¡Fuera, idiota! ¡Esta es mi habitación!

You are entitled to a call = Tienen derecho a una llamada

Joe´s pizza existe de verdad y está en Broocklyn

Las erinias, según la mitología clásica, eran seres vengativos con aspecto de mujer que se encargaban de perseguir y martirizar para siempre a los culpables de ciertos crímenes. Aunque no les valían las súplicas, eran justas.

"Carpe diem" quiere decir "aprovecha el momento", vivir la vida

Britannia (o Inglaterra) era una provincia romana

Las "bullas" eran cápsulas de metal o cuero en las que se metían pequeños objetos que traían suerte y que los niños romanos llevaban a modo de colgante hasta los 17 años para protegerlos en su niñez.

Optime vobis eveniant omnia = Buena suerte

**Bueno, ya terminó la noche para no dormir. **

**Esta vez ha sido más largo de lo que pensaba, pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer...^^U**

**Seguiré pronto.**

**¡Gracias por seguir ahí!**


	8. Resaca

Empieza a amanecer en Nueva York. Una chica pasea a su perro por Central Park. El perro se queda olisqueando entre unos arbustos.

- Come on, "Tony"-le dice la dueña, tirando de él.

Pero el perro se queda ocupado husmeando algo y no le hace ni caso.

- "Tony"?-pregunta la dueña.

Se acerca al lugar donde está el perro. Descubre que está mordisqueando un pie humano.

- What the...?-murmura la chica.

Resulta ser Francia, desnudo, con una rosa cubriéndole las partes.

- God!-grita la mujer-. I-Is he dead?

Francia empieza a despertar.

- ¿Mgñeee?-murmura, desperezándose-. Où suis-je?-se estira y se toca la cabeza-. Oh...Ma tête...

Ve que la chica se le queda mirando.

- Oh, bonjour-saluda, poniéndose de pie-. Em...¿Dónde estoy? ¡Oh, es verdad, que aún estoy en Nueva York! Bueno, creo...Este..._Can you tell me where am I, please?_

Se le cae la rosa.

Silencio...Los dos se miran. Francia guiña un ojo.

Cerca del tiovivo de Central Park, dos guardaespaldas franceses descansan sentados.

- Y at-il des nouvelles de lui?-les pregunta Sarkozy por teléfono.

- Aucune, monsieur Président-responde uno de los guardaespaldas.

- Zut...-masculla Sarkozy-. Où diable aurait pu aller-t-il sans un garde de corps?

El otro guardaespaldas se encoge de hombros y se enciende un cigarro.

En ese momento...

- ¡Aaaargh!

Se giran y ven a Francia corriendo como Dios lo trajo al mundo con el perro de la chica pisándole los talones.

- ¡Aaaargh!-chilla Francia, corriendo como loco.

- C´est lui!-exclama uno de los guardaespaldas.

- Monsieur Bonnefoy!-le llama el otro.

- Antoine! Jean!-exclama Francia, corriendo hacia ellos.

- Q-Qu´est-ce qu´il fait nu?-se pregunta uno de ellos, cayéndosele el cigarro de la boca del estupor.

- ¡AAARGH! Sauvez-moi!-suplica Francia, llegando adonde están los guardaespaldas, tirándose a los brazos de uno de ellos.

Uno de los guardaespaldas espanta al perro a patadas, pero Francia no se suelta.

- Si ella era la que no dejaba de mirar ahí...-murmura Francia para sí.

- Monsieur Bonnefoy...Vous pesez...-dice el guardaespaldas al que está agarrado, sudando.

Al cabo de un rato llegan al Hotel Plaza, rodeados por la prensa. Francia, cubierto por la chaqueta de uno de los guardaespaldas, sale del coche y va hacia la entrada del hotel mientras los periodistas le hacen fotos.

- ¡Señor Francia, señor Francia!-le llama un periodista.

- ¿Ha pasado realmente la noche en el Central Park?-pregunta otro.

- ¿Qué hace desnudo?-pregunta una tercera periodista.

- ¡Eh, nada de cámaras!-grita uno de los escoltas, empujando a la masa de periodistas-. ¡Vamos, largo de aquí! ¡Fuera!

Francia entra por fin en el hotel y se topa de lleno con Sarkozy, que avanza hacia él.

- ¡Oh, Nicolas! Bonj...

Sin embargo, nada más llegar, Sarkozy le empieza a tirar de los pelos de la barba.

- Qu´est-ce que tu as?-increpa con cara de mala leche-. Où as-tu été toute la nuit et qu'est-ce que tu faites tout nu, insensé?

- ¡Ayy!-se queja Francia-. Attends! Je peux expliquer...

- Ferme la bouche!-sigue Sarkozy-. Qu´est-ce que tu faisais en Central Park ?

Francia va a abrir la boca, pero Sarkozy le cierra la boca.

- Tais-toi! Je ne veux pas le savoir!-dice-. Tout la presse est ici et à ta faute nous allons être la risée du monde! Allez dans votre chambre et prende vos vêtements! Puis, nous allons parler sérieusement...

Francia va a protestar, pero murmura "oui" y sube a un ascensor, cabizbajo. La señora gorda que estaba allí le mira escandalizada. Francia, sin darse cuenta su cara, aprieta el botón de su piso y le dedica una sonrisa.

- Bonjour, madame-le saluda.

La señora sale corriendo del ascensor.

- Pues nada...-murmura Francia, cruzándose de brazos.

Las puertas del ascensor se comienzan a cerrar cuando, de pronto, aparece Suiza y las abre de par en par.

- ¡Gaaargh!-chilla Francia.

- ¡TÚ!-grita Suiza, señalando furioso a Francia.

- ¡Buenos días a ti también, Suiza! ¡Me alegro de ver que te levantas de buen humor!-dice Francia, retrocediendo.

- ¿Qué has hecho con ella?-gruñe Suiza, acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué? ¿C-Con quién?-pregunta Francia.

- No te hagas el inocente-dice Suiza-. Liechtenstein. ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Qué? ¿Liechtenstein? ¡A mí qué me cuent...!-balbucea Francia.

Suiza le agarra del cuello y saca una pistola.

- Te doy diez segundos para que me digas qué has hecho con mi hermana antes de que vuele la tapa de los sesos-amenaza Suiza, apuntándole a la cabeza.

- ¡P-Pero si yo acabo de venir!-gimotea Francia, asustadísimo.

- Diez...-empieza a contar Suiza.

- Basta, Vash!-suplica Leuthard, tirando de él.

- ¡Pervertido asqueroso, como le hayas tocado un solo pelo, juro que te mato!-grita Suiza, intentando zafarse de su superior.

- ¡Si no sé de qué estás hablando siquiera!-insiste Francia, desesperado.

- Vash!-grita Leuthard, que no puede con él.

Aparece corriendo Tschütscher.

- ¡Señora Leuthard! ¡La hemos encontrado!-anuncia.

- ¿Qué?-dice Leuthard, volviéndose.

- ¿Liechtenstein? ¿Dónde está?-pregunta Suiza, soltando a Francia.

- ¡En el tercer piso!-contesta Tschütscher.

Todos corren hacia allá y dejan a Francia tambaleándose en el ascensor.

- ¿Y por qué me meten a mí...?-se pregunta.

Cuando llegan corriendo al tercer piso, los tres se encuentran con Zatlers.

- ¿Qué ha...?-pregunta Suiza, acercándose.

Se queda mudo al ver a Letonia, Sealand y Liechtenstein durmiendo en el suelo, pegados los unos a los otros.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMON...?-exclama Suiza.

- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué?-murmura Sealand, abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Liechtenstein!-dice Suiza, tirando del brazo de Liechtenstein.

- ¿Hmmm?-murmura Liechtenstein, adormilada.

- ¿Qué demonios estabais haciendo ahí?-pregunta Suiza, levantando a Liechtenstein.

- ¡Oh, bruder!-exclama Liechtenstein, espabilando-. N-Nosotros...

- ¡Liechtenstein, anoche no estabas en tu cama! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!-dice Suiza-. ¡Y voy y te encuentro aquí tirada en el pasillo? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- Estábamos persiguiendo a un fantasma, Imperio Romano-explica Sealand, poniéndose de pie-. Nos pusimos a charlar y...

- ¡¿QUÉ FANTASMA NI QUÉ NIÑO MUERTO?-grita Suiza en toda su cara-. ¡Esa es una excusa patética! ¡Quiero que me digáis qué demonios estabais haciendo aquí y quiero que me lo digáis YA!

- ¡P-Pero si es la verdad!-dice Sealand, asustado.

- ¡P-Por favor, no nos mate!-gime Letonia, llorando. Corre hacia su superior y se abraza a él-. ¡Vladiiis!

- Si te sirve de consuelo...¡A mí también me da miedo!-susurra Zatlers, abrazándole.

- ¡Vamos, ve a tu habitación!-ordena Suiza-. Nos veremos luego en la reunión.

- Sí, bruder-dice Liechtenstein, caminando hacia su habitación junto con Tschütscher. Se vuelve hacia Letonia y Sealand-. Adiós...

- Adiós-se despide Letonia.

- Adiós, Liechtenstein...-se despide Sealand.

- Hm? Was ist das?-pregunta Tschütscher a Liechtenstein mientra se alejan, señalando la bulla que lleva atada el cuello.

- ¡Oh, mira! Nosotros también lo llevamos...-señala Sealand, mirando la suya.

- ¡Anda, es una bulla!-dice Letonia, mirando la que lleva puesta-. Debe de habérnosla dado Imperio Romano.

- Jo, qué pena que se haya ido...Quería pedirle consejo para ser una gran nación como él-murmura Sealand.

- La verdad es que era bastante simpático-comenta Letonia-. Teniendo en cuenta lo que cuentan de él...

- ¿Eh? ¿Imperio...Romano?-repite Zatlers, sin comprender.

- Bueno, creo que debemos irnos-dice Letonia, bostezando-. Nos veremos después de la reunión...

- ¡Vale, adiós!-se despide Sealand-. Voy a ver si mamá se ha despertado ya...

Sube a su habitación, donde está Finlandia tumbado en la cama con ojos de búho y cara de mala leche. Se gira y mira el reloj.

- Pff...-bufa-. He pasado la noche en vela...Qué bien, voy a ir a la reunión como un zombie...

Se levanta y se despereza.

- Menuda nochecita-gruñe, rascándose la espalda-. Los somníferos no me han hecho nada de nada...

Mira la cama en la que supuestamente está Sealand.

- En cambio Sealand...-se dice, sonriendo-. Durmiendo como un angelito...Le dejaré dormir hasta que se harte. Así no dará la tabarra con eso de ir a la reunión.

Va al baño. En ese momento, Sealand abre la puerta y mira que no haya moros en la costa. Al ver que Finlandia no está en su cama, entra despacito. Se quita las zapatillas cuando sale Finlandia del baño.

- ¿Sealand?-pregunta Finlandia, viendo al niño sentado en la cama-. ¿Ya te has levantado?

- Euh...¡Sí!-responde Sealand.

- Aún es prontísimo-dice Finlandia, acariciándole el pelo-. Venga, vuelve a dormir.

- No tengo sueño, mami-responde Sealand, bostezando.

- Sí, claro...-dice Finlandia, sonriendo-. Venga, duerme otro poco, si quieres. Yo voy a ducharme.

Al irse, Sealand suelta un suspiro de alivio.

Un rato después sale Finlandia de la ducha y ve que se ha quedado dormido. Sonriendo, le tapa y le da un beso.

- Qué mono es...-susurra Finlandia, sonriendo.

Sale sin hacer ruido de la habitación. Cierra la puerta y está colocando el cartel de "No molestar" cuando siente un aliento en su nuca. Se vuelve despacito y se topa con la terrorífica cara de Suecia.

- ¡KYAAAAA!-chilla Finlandia, asustadísimo.

- ¿Tas bien?-pregunta Suecia, ayudándole a levantarse.

- S-Sí, sí...Estoy bien...-contesta Finlandia, recobrando la compostura.

- Ien-dice Suecia-. Ería hablar ontigo...¿Sies...?

Pero Finlandia se larga antes de que le pueda decir nada. Suecia hace intención de seguirle, pero se para y suspira.

- Sigh...Me odia...-susurra.

- Sí, la has hecho buena...-dice una voz a su espalda.

Suecia se vuelve y le lanza una mirada gélida a Corea.

- ¡Glubs!-traga saliva Corea. Señala a Zapatero, que pasa por su lado por el pasillo-. Euh...¡H-Ha sido éste!

- ¡¿Eh?-murmura Zapatero, dándose por aludido.

Corea sale corriendo escaleras arriba. Zapatero, asustado, aprieta el paso. Llega hasta la habitación de España y llama a la puerta.

- ¡Venga, Antonio, es hora de levantarse!-le llama.

...No le responden.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Abre la puerta!-insiste Zapatero-. Sigh...Lo que le cuesta madrugar a este tío...

- ¡Oh, señor Zapatero!-le llama Berlusconi, avanzando por el pasillo-. No habrá visto usted por casualidad a Veneciano, ¿verdad?

- Euh...No-responde Zapatero-. ¿Hay algún problema?

- No le he visto desde ayer y en recepción me han dicho que le vieron salir anoche, pero que no recuerdan que hubiera vuelto...-se vuelve y habla para sí-. Ay, debí haber comprado esa correa...

- No se preocupe-le tranquiliza Zapatero-. Ya verá como está bien.

- Eso espero...-dice Berlusconi-. En fin, voy a despertar al otro...

Zapatero asiente con la cabeza y le da un golpe a la puerta.

- ¡¿Te quieres levantar ya?-grita.

Berlusconi se acerca a la puerta de Romano y va a llamar cuando se da cuenta de que está abierta.

- ¿Hm?-murmura.

La abre...Y se encuentra con España encima de Romano en la cama, ambos durmiendo.

- MA CHE...?-exclama.

- ¿Señor Berlusconi?-pregunta Zapatero al oírle.

Extrañado, va a ver y se encuentra la escena.

- ¡Antonio!-exclama.

España se remueve y suelta un gruñido.

- Cinco minutitos...-suplica, aún durmiendo.

- ¡Cinco minutitas!-replica Zapatero, tirando a España de las orejas-. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- ¡Ay, no chilles, que me duele la cabeza!-se queja España.

- Romano!-exclama Berlusconi, despertando a bofetadas a Romano.

- ¡Au! ¿Qué puñetera tripa se te ha roto por la mañana temprano?-gruñe Romano, despertando. Ve a España-. ¡Tú, salido de mierda!

- ¿Qué?-pregunta Zapatero-. Antonio...¿Qué-has-hecho?

- ¿Yo?-pregunta España.

- Che cosa stavi facendo? Risponde!-dice Berlusconi a Romano.

- Non guardarmi, era questo idiota-señala Romano a España.

- ¡Antonio, te he dicho mil veces que dejes a Romano en paz!-dice Zapatero.

- Pero, ¿qué he hecho yo?-pregunta España, que no se entera de nada.

- Vamos a ver-dice Zapatero, intentando calmarse-. Me parece muy bien que estreches lazos con otros países...Pero del cariño a la perversión sólo hay un paso...

- ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?-pregunta España.

- ¡España, maldito bastardo borracho!-grita Romano, yendo hacia él.

- ¡No entiendo nada!-exclama Berlusconi-. ¡Quiero una explicación y la quiero ya! ¿Estabais haciendo cosas...impuras?

- ¡No!-dice España.

- ¡Antes muerto!-dice Romano.

- Bene-dice Berlusconi, tranquilizándose.

- Pues hala, vámonos-dice Zapatero, tirando de España-. Disculpen las molestias.

- ¿Tienes una aspirina por ahí?-le pregunta España.

- ¡Cállate!-gruñe Zapatero, cerrando la puerta.

Berlusconi se queda solo con Romano.

- Beh, sai qualcosa del suo fratello?-pregunta Berlusconi.

Romano niega con la cabeza.

- Vado a la doccia-anuncia Romano, dejándole solo. Mientras va al baño dice-. Feliciano, Feliciano, sempre Feliciano...

Llaman a la puerta y entra un hombre del servicio secreto italiano.

- Ci sono novità?-pregunta Berlusconi.

- Euh...-balbucea el agente-. Sì, li abbiamo trovato ... Ma ...

Berlusconi arquea una ceja.

- Ma?-repite.

En ese momento, en el vestíbulo del hotel...

- ¿Señor Sarkozy?-pregunta Merkel, acercándose a él, que está cabizbajo, apoyado en la pared.

- ¿Em?-murmura Sarkozy.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta Merkel.

Sarkozy le pasa un periódico. Merkel lee la primera página. "Francia al desnudo", dice el titular. Aparece una foto de Francia corriendo desnudo con el perro detrás de él. Lee la noticia entera.

- Oh, vaya...-murmura.

- Por su culpa los franceses hemos quedado en ridículo...-gruñe Sarkozy, dándose un cabezazo contra la pared.

- Oh, vamos, señor Sarkozy...N-no es para tanto...-intenta animarle Markel, posando su mano en su hombro.

- Sniff...-gimotea Sarkozy. Recupera la compostura y se gira hacia Merkel-. Oh, ¿y su nación?

- Pues no lo sé-responde Merkel, hojeando el periódico-. Habíamos quedado aquí, pero no aparece...

De pronto, ve un titular en el que aparece la foto de Alemania, Japón y Veneciano durmiendo en una celda. "Naciones en la cárcel".

- WAS...?-exclama Merkel, leyendo esa parte.

- ¿P-Pasa algo?-pregunta Sarkozy, asomándose-. ¡Oh!

Se acerca a ellos Hatoyama.

- Hola, buenos días-saluda-. Perdonen que les interrumpa, pero...No habrán visto a mi nación, ¿verdad?

- ¡Están en la cárcel!-exclama Merkel.

- ¿C-Cómo dice?-pregunta Hatoyama.

Merkel le enseña el periódico. Hatoyama lo lee y se queda mudo.

- 神...-murmura, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos!-exclama Merkel.

- Sí-responde Hatoyama.

Ven a Berlusconi saliendo del hotel.

- ¿S-Señor Berlusconi?-le llama Sarkozy.

- Ahora no...-dice Berlusconi-. ¡VOY A MATAR AL NORTE DE MI NACIÓN!

- ¡V-Vamos con él!-sugiere Hatoyama.

Y se van Merkel y él tras Berlusconi.

- ¡Espérenos!-le llama Hatoyama.

En los calabozos de la comisaría de policía, una hora después, un agente abre la celda en la que están Japón, Alemania y Veneciano, que se encuentra dormido sobre una caja de pizza.

- ¿Eh?-murmura Alemania.

- They´ve bail you out. You´re free-les informa el agente.

- ¿Nge? ¿Qué?-murmura Veneciano, despertando.

- ¡Despierta, Italia, nos han soltado!-dice Alemania.

- ¡Somos libres! ¡N-No me lo puedo creer!-exclama Japón, a punto de llorar.

Salen afuera y se encuentran con sus superiores. Los periodistas se agolpan en la puerta.

- Bien...Creo que nos debéis...-empieza a decir Hatoyama, con los brazos cruzados.

Japón se abalanza a sus brazos.

- 幸雄 !-grita, abrazándolo entre lágrimas.

Hatoyama, confuso, mira a Merkel, que a su vez mira a Alemania.

- Ludwig...-le dice.

Ve la expresión de Alemania, que no ha dormido nada en toda la noche, entre el sueño y las lágrimas, mirándola como convenciéndose de que está ahí de verdad.

- Dann unterhielten wir uns...-murmura Merkel.

- Vee, Silvio~ -dice Veneciano, acudiendo al encuentro de su superior.

Berlusconi le recibe con un capón.

- ¡Ay!-se queja Veneciano, tocándose la cabeza.

- Idiota!-le insulta Berlusconi. Luego empieza a tirarle del rizo-. Che cosa hai fatto, animale? CHE DIAVOLO HAI FATTO?

- Ay! Mi fa male! Silvio, per favore, che fa male! Aiutooo!-chilla Veneciano.

- ¡No le pegue, por favor!-suplica Hatoyama, intentando apartar a Berlusconi de Veneciano.

- ¡Noo! ¡Suélteme!-le increpa Berlusconi, zafándose de él.

- ¡Alemaniaa!-llora Veneciano, echándose a sus brazos-. ¡Me quiere pegar!

- No me extraña...-dice Alemania, con expresión de "si me llegan a dejar solo contigo, soy yo el que te mata".

La prensa hace fotos desde afuera a pesar de los intentos de la policía de echarlos.

- ¡Jo, jo, jo!-ríe uno de los periodistas-. Esto es material para una primera plana, me lo huelo...

Saliendo del hotel plaza, mientras tanto...

- Buenos díaaas-saluda Rusia con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡GNA!-chilla Canadá, dando un bote-. ¡Oh, R-Rusia!

- ¿Cómo has dormido, Canadá?-pregunta Rusia.

- Euh...Bien, bien...-responde Canadá-. ¿Y-Y tú?

- Sabiendo que América está en el hospital, muy bien-contesta Rusia-. Oye...

Se acerca a Canadá. A Kumajirou se le eriza el pelo y se esconde tras las piernas de su amo.

- ¿Qué te parece mi hermana?-pregunta Rusia.

- Euh...-balbucea Canadá, tragando saliva-. M-M-Muy maja...Sí...

- Bien-dice Rusia-. ¿Para cuando los niños?

- ¡¿Qué?-exclama Canadá.

- Quiero sobrinos, da-explica Rusia, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- E-Es que...-balbucea Canadá.

- Anoche pensé que empezaríais a intimar...Pero mi querida hermana menor me ha dicho que no oyó ningún orgasmo-Rusia se gira y mira a Bielorrusia-. ¿Verdad?

- Да -contesta Bielorrusia, agarrada a la cintura de Rusia.

- No querrás que piense que no quieres a mi hermanita, ¿правда?-pregunta Rusia, acercando su cara cada vez más sombría a Canadá.

Pita un coche.

- ¡LOSIENTO, METENGOQUE IR! ¡ADIÓS!-exclama Canadá, corriendo hacia el coche.

Abre la puerta y se tira al asiento.

- ¡ARRANQUE, ARRANQUE!-le pide al conductor.

El coche se va. Rusia y Bielorrusia se miran.

- Tú tranquila, que conduciremos a nuestra hermana al altar-le dice Rusia a Bielorrusia. Saca su tubería y la agita-. Por la cuenta que le trae..._Kolkolkol_...

En ese momento, a las puertas de la sala de conferencias del hotel, una señora de la limpieza se encuentra a Prusia en el suelo.

- Are you OK, sir?-le pregunta, agachándose.

Prusia suelta un gruñido y se revuelve.

- Sir!-grita la señora.

- ¡Argh!-chilla Prusia, despertando-. ¿Quién es usted?

- What are you doing here, sir?-pregunta la señora.

- ¿El qué?-pregunta Prusia.

Se acerca un recepcionista, que mira con asco a Prusia.

- Oh, another tramp...-murmura-. How did he get in?

- ¿Qué os pasa en la maldita boca?-pregunta Prusia, soltando un bostezo-. Argh...Mi cabeza...

- Throw him out before someone see him!-le ordena a la señora.

- Come on! Get out of here! Out! Out!-le dice la señora, echándolo del hotel.

- ¡Eh, oiga! ¡Que yo...!-exclama Prusia.

Al verse en la calle, se sienta en las escaleras y se queda de brazos cruzados.

- Mierda, ya me vuelven a echar-se dice. Oye rugir sus tripas-. ¡Y tengo hambre!

Le pisan la mano.

- ¡Eh, ¿estás ciego o qué?-gruñe Prusia.

- Oh, perdona-se disculpa Turquía, que es el que le ha pisado-. ¡Ah, espera, si sólo es Prusia!

Se va. Prusia se queda pensativo y luego sonríe. Sigue a Turquía y luego coge y lo arrastra hacia unos matorrales.

- ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué...? ¡Suéltame! ¡Prusia, maldito bastardo, suéltame! ¿Qué estás haciend...?-grita Turquía, intentando defenderse.

Unos revolcones, unas cuantas patadas y al final sale Prusia vestido como Turquía del arbusto. Turquía se queda maniatado y en calzoncillos, sin poder chillar porque le ha amordazado. Prusia entra en el coche de Turquía.

- Günaydın, Sadıq, hazır?-le saluda Gül, tomándose un café.

Prusia, que no ha entendido ni papa, asiente con la cabeza.

- Sen iyi misin? Solgun görünüyorsun-comenta Gül, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Prusia vuelve a asentir.

- Sen yok konuşuyor gibi hissediyor musun? Iyi... -observa Gül, acomodándose en el asiento.

Prusia ve que no levanta sospechas y sonríe.

- ¡Jajaja, mi magnífico plan ha funcionado!-piensa-. ¡Os vais a enterar de lo que vale un peine...!

Todos los países se montan en sus coches en dirección a la sala de conferencias.

Una vez que han llegado, se saludan entre ellos y entran evitando a la prensa, que se concentra en el edificio.

Un coche llega poco después, desatando el furor mediático y de él se baja, con gafas de sol y la música de "Won´t get fooled again" de fondo, América, con un brazo en un cabestrillo, seguido de Obama.

- Jajaja, no os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente...-murmura, quitándose las gafas de sol y poniéndose sus gafas de siempre, que están arregladas con una tirita a lo chapuza.

Se vuelve hacia Obama.

- Don´t they, Barack?-añade, mirándole.

- I hate you...-murmura Obama, tomándose una pastilla con cara de amargado.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas:

Come on, "Tony" = Vamos, "Tony"

- God! I-Is he dead? = ¡Dios! ¿E-Está muerto?

Où suis-je? = ¿Dónde estoy?

Oh...Ma tête... = Oh...Mi cabeza...

_Can you tell me where am I, please? = _¿Puede decirme dónde estoy, por favor?

Y at-il des nouvelles de lui? = ¿Hay noticias de él?

Aucune, monsieur Président = Ninguna, señor Presidente

Zut...Où diable aurait pu aller-t-il sans un garde de corps? = Jolín...¿Dónde diablos puede haber ido sin un guardaespaldas?

C´est lui! = ¡Es él!

Q-Qu´est-ce qu´il fait nu? = ¡¿Q-Qué hace desnudo?

Sauvez-moi! = ¡Salvadme!

Monsieur Bonnefoy...Vous pesez... = Señor Bonnefoy...Pesa...

Qu´est-ce que tu as? Où as-tu été toute la nuit et qu'est-ce que tu faites tout nu, insensé? = ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche y qué haces desnudo, insensato?

Attends! Je peux expliquer... = ¡Escucha! Puedo explicar...

- Ferme la bouche! Qu´est-ce que tu faisais en Central Park ? = ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Qué hacías en Central Park?

Tais-toi! Je ne veux pas le savoir! Tout la presse est ici et à ta faute nous allons être la risée du monde! Allez dans votre chambre et prende vos vêtements! Puis, nous allons parler sérieusement... = ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Toda la prensa está aquí y por tu culpa vamos a ser el hazmerreír del mundo! ¡Ve a tu habitación y ponte ropa! Después hablaremos seriamente...

Basta, Vash! Es igual en español y alemán (o por lo menos eso dice el traductor ^^U)

Was ist das? = ¿Qué es eso?

MA CHE...? = ¿PERO QUÉ...?

Che cosa stavi facendo? Risponde! = ¿Qué estabais haciendo? ¡Responde!

Non guardarmi, era questo idiota = No me mires, fue este idiota

Beh, sai qualcosa del suo fratello? = Bueno, ¿sabes algo de tu hermano?

Vado a la doccia = Voy a ducharme

Feliciano, Feliciano, sempre Feliciano... = Feliciano, Feliciano, siempre Feliciano (el pobre, que tiene ganas de protagonismo por una vez en la vida...)

Ci sono novità? = ¿Hay noticias?

Sì, li abbiamo trovato ... Ma ... = Sí, le hemos encontrado...Pero

Ma? = Pero?

WAS ? = ¡¿QUÉ?

神 = Dios...

They´ve bail you out. You´re free = Han pagado la fianza. Son libres.

幸雄 = ¡Yukio!

Dann unterhielten wir uns... = Ya hablaremos...

Che cosa hai fatto, animale? CHE DIAVOLO HAI FATTO? = ¿Qué has hecho, animal? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO?

Ay! Mi fa male! Silvio, per favore, che fa male! Aiutooo! = ¡Ay! ¡Me duele! ¡Silvio, por favor, me duele!

Правда ? = ¿Verdad?

Да = Sí

Are you OK, sir? = ¿Está bien, señor?

What are you doing here, sir? = ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor?

Oh, another tramp... How did he get in? = Oh, otro vagabundo...¿Cómo ha entrado?

Throw him out before someone see him! = ¡Échalo antes de que alguien lo vea!

Come on! Get out of here! Out! Out! = ¡Vamos! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

Günaydın, Sadıq, hazır? Buenos días, Sadiq, ¿listo?

Sen iyi misin? Solgun görünüyorsun = ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido...

Sen yok konuşuyor gibi hissediyor musun? Iyi... = No tienes ganas de hablar, ¿eh? Bueno...

"Won´t get fooled again" es, para los que no lo sepáis o no os suene el título, la canción del grupo "Who" que aparece en la cabecera de la serie CSI: Miami

Don´t they, Barack? = ¿Verdad, Barack?

I hate you... = Te odio...

**Bien, otro capítulo más.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Al borde de la guerra

La sala se queda en silencio cuando América pide la palabra. Éste se coloca las gafas y pasea la mirada por la sala.

- Bien-comienza a decir, con las manos en la espalda-. Por vuestra culpa he pasado la noche en el hospital sin poder moverme, entre dolores, y me he perdido "True Blood". Estaréis contentos...

- Pues sí-ríe Rusia.

- ¡Tú, cállate, gordo!-espeta América, mirando con odio a Rusia. Carraspea-. Sólo por esto debería declararos la guerra a todos, pero, como estaríais en clara desventaja, no lo haré...-sus ojos centellean-. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no vaya a hacéroslo pagar.

Comienzan a murmurar.

- ¿Qué dice éste?-le pregunta Romano a Irlanda.

Irlanda se encoje de hombros.

- Veamos...-murmura América.

Saca un taco de folios y lo pone sobre la mesa. Coge el primero.

- Uno: aumento mis aranceles en un...nada, 400%-anuncia América, como si fuera una nimiedad.

Todos se quedan a cuadros.

- ¡¿El qué?-exclama Inglaterra.

- What are you saying?-pregunta Obama a América, atónito.

- Dos-sigue América, ajeno a todo. Señala a Rusia, Cuba, China, Bielorrusia, Vietnam y otro buen número de países-. Todos vosotros. Decid adiós a que os compre vuestros productos e invierta en vuestras industrias. ¡Hala, a comeros los mocos!

- ¡¿Nos boicoteas, pedazo de canalla, aru?-grita China, dando un golpe a la mesa.

Rusia se dedica a sonreír, cosa que hace que Medvédev se aparte progresivamente de su lado con toda la precaución posible.

- ¡Sí!-responde América.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto!-exclama Austria.

- ¡Mírame!-dice América, siguiendo-. Tres...

- ¡No eres quién para exigir, cabrito!-grita Malasia.

- Nooo-dice América, sonriendo-. Sólo tengo vuestras maltrechas economías en mis manos y puedo decidir en cualquier momento si os hundo o no...Como siempre...

- ¡Imbécil!-grita Irák, quitándose el zapato y tirándoselo a América.

América lo esquiva por un pelo.

- ¿Quieres que te dé, niñato?-espeta América, yendo hacia él-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- Ven, ven, que te tengo ganas...-dice Irák, sujetando un misil.

- Alfred, stop!-le pide Obama a América, sujetándolo.

- ¡Pelea, pelea!-exclama Prusia, emocionado-. _Kesesese_, y yo que pensaba que esto iba a ser un muermazo.

- Ne dedin sen?-le pregunta Gül.

- Euh...-murmura Prusia.

Como no sabe qué decir, se rasca el cogote y se hace el loco. Gül se encoje de hombros y sigue a lo suyo.

- Va, cállate ya, que no vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo-dice América, volviendo a mirar la hoja-. Tres: no...

- El único que debería callarse aquí eres tú, América-interrumpe Rusia, sonriendo.

- Rusia, Rusia, Rusia-dice América, mirándole-. No me busques las cosquillas que todavía tengo guardados unos pocos misiles...

- Eso si no te reduzco antes a una mancha sanguinolenta en el suelo-dice Rusia, blandiendo su grifo con mirada asesina-. Янки дерьмо

- Euh...P-Perdonen, lo siento mucho-dice Medvédev, sudando-. É-Éste no nos representa, ¿eh?.

- Alfred, please, shut up!-le pide Obama a América-. You´re going to lead us to a war!

- Let the adults talk, Barack-le dice América, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

- ¡A ver, calma!-interviene Inglaterra, levantándose-. ¡América, tus "compensaciones" son ridículas y desproporcionadas! Y si ya has dejado de quejarte, vamos a hablar de asuntos más...

- ¡Vaya, ya salió Pepito Grillo!-exclama América, gesticulando ridículamente-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Desde que no puedes quedarte con todo lo que ves te dedicas a dar lecciones de moral?

- América, cállate-gruñe Inglaterra-. He tenido una mala noche y lo último que necesito es que un payaso desagradecido venga a tocarme las narices.

- ¡Inglaterra, idiota, devolveme las Malvinas!-salta Argentina.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?-le pregunta Kirchner.

- Nada-responde Argentina, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero yo aprovecho.

- ¡No me da la real gana!-le responde Inglaterra.

Los periodistas comienzan a hacer fotos a pesar de que los guardaespaldas les están echando.

- Arthur...-dice Cameron, tirando de la manga a Inglaterra.

- Shut up!-gruñe Inglaterra, soltándose.

Cameron se amedrenta y se aparte prudentemente de él.

- Calma, calma, caballeros-dice Francia con voz tranquila-. No nos pongamos nerviosos...

- Habla el pervertido asqueroso-murmura Serbia.

- ¡Por cierto, Francia, bonito pandero!-sonríe Macedonia al otro lado de la sala, mostrando una foto de un periódico en el que sale en porretas.

- ¿A que sí?-dice Francia, sonriendo-. Es que voy a un gimnasio...

- ¡Tú, a callar, que sólo vienes a las reuniones a hacerte la foto!-espeta Taiwan, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Ja!-exclama Francia-. ¡Y tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!

- En eso tiene razón, aru-afirma China.

- ¡Tú me quitaste mi sitio!-gruñe Taiwan-. ¡Devuélvemelo!

- ¡Oblígame, aru!-dice China, agarrándose con las uñas al asiento.

Taiwan comienza a tirar de él para que se quite, arañándole, mordiéndole...Hintao se levanta de su asiento y se aparta, asustado.

- ¡Fueraa!-grita Taiwan.

- ¡Nunca!-grita China.

- สำหรับตอนนี้และนั่งลง! -le pide Tailandia a Taiwan, intentando apartarla.

- ¡Eso es!-anima Tíbet a Taiwan por detrás-. ¡Resiste al demonio rojo!

- ¡¿A quién llamas demonio rojo, enano?-gruñe China, volviéndose hacia él.

- ¡Eh! ¡No te metas con mi amigo Tíbet!-interviene América.

- Señores, señores...-intenta salvar la situación Ki-moon.

Pero nadie le hace caso.

- ¡América!-exclama Canadá, levantándose!-. ¡Tenemos que solucionar la crisis económica y no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías! ¡Así que, por favor, deja de enredar las cosas y vamos a...!

- ¡Si os parecen mal mis condiciones, os aguantáis!-interviene América, haciéndole caso omiso-. ¡Qué poco os quejasteis del Plan Marshall!

- Que tengas dinero no quiere decir que seas el dueño de todo, asqueroso gusano-dice Bielorrusia, mirando con odio a América.

Irak, Irán, Venezuela y Corea del Norte aplauden.

- Ну сказал, сестренка!-sonríe Rusia.

- Cásate conmigo-le dice Bielorrusia.

- No-responde tajantemente Rusia.

- ¿Decías, cuñadita?-pregunta América a Bielorrusia.

- ¡América, a ver si se te mete en la cabeza que Ucrania y yo no...!-replica Canadá.

- Eso se acabó-dice Bielorrusia, dando un puñetazo a la mesa y poniéndose de pie-. No pienso permitir que mi dulce hermana se mezcle con la chusma capitalista. ¿Verdad, hermana?

- Yo...-balbucea Ucrania.

- ¡Pues me la pido!-salta Francia.

Bielorrusia coge y le tira el vaso del agua a la cabeza, dándole y haciendo que se caiga al suelo. Los periodistas hacen fotos y graban como si la vida les fuera en ello.

- Papa!-exclama Canadá, corriendo hacia él.

- Francis!-exclama Sarkozy, levantándolo del suelo-. Francis! Es-tu bien?

- Eso le va a dejar marca...-comenta Madagascar, mirando su frente.

- ¡Bielorrusia, te has pasado! ¡No hacía falta llegar a la sangre!-exclama Alemania.

- Sí, y controlaos un poquito, que está aquí la prensa, jolines...-pide Portugal.

- Y lo dice uno que ha pasado la noche en la cárcel...-murmura Egipto.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Alemania?-le pregunta Polonia.

- ¡Eso no es cosa vuestra!-exclama Alemania, avergonzado.

- Pues sí, porque no pienso permitir que un tipo que ha cometido un delito me diga lo que tengo que hacer-replica Egipto.

- Yo no cometí el delito...-dice Alemania-. ¡Fue él!

Señala a Veneciano, que da un brinco.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué he hecho yo?-balbucea.

- ¡Tú fuiste el que le robó el coche a su superior y luego condujo como si estuviera en los coches de choque!-le acusa Alemania.

- Sei stato tu?-exclama Berlusconi.

- Euh...-balbucea Veneciano.

- Venga, dejadlo mientras...-intenta imponer orden Austria.

- ¡Argh!-chilla España.

Marruecos le ha quitado los zapatos y se ha puesto a mordisquearle los pies.

- ¡Dame Ceuta y Melilla!-exige, mordiendo.

- ¡Quita, pesado!-chilla España, dándole un patadón.

- Ostrás, estoy por irme, ¿eh?-le comenta Hungría a Finlandia-. Que aquí vamos a acabar a tortazo limpio...

- Sí, sí...-afirma Finlandia, asustado-. Creo que será lo mejor...

- ¡Eh, Finlandia!-le llama Polonia-. Al final, ¿qué? ¿Os habéis reconciliado Suecia y tú?

- ¡No!-contesta Finlandia.

- ¿Y eso por qué?-pregunta Hungría.

- Bueno, mejor, porque la verdad es que juntos parecíais la Bella y la Bestia, jojo-ríe Polonia.

Suecia aprieta el vaso de agua que tiene en su mano.

- No digas eso de Suecia-le pide Finlandia-. Puede que esté enfadado con él, pero...pero en el fondo es majo.

- Finlandia, asúmelo-le dice Letonia, muy natural él, sin importarle que Suecia esté en el asiento de arriba-. Suecia da un miedo que alucinas, por muy majo que sea.

- ¡Callaaaa!-le pide Estonia, tocándole el hombro con desesperación.

Reinfeldt se va alejando progresivamente de su nación, que va formando un aura negra por momentos.

- Vamos, Finlandia, no me dirás que te gusta andar con un tío que parece que te va a arrancar la cabeza en cuanto tenga ocasión-dice Dinamarca.

Suecia va a levantarse cuando se le adelanta Finlandia.

- ¡CÁLLATE, PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL!-grita Finlandia.

Toda la sala se queda en silencio y le mira.

- ¿Eh?-murmura Dinamarca, a cuadros.

- ¡Vale que Suecia de miedo, pero que mucho, mucho, mucho miedo!-dice Finlandia-. ¡Pero es mi amigo y siempre ha estado conmigo en los buenos y los malos momentos! ¡Aunque me llame "su esposa" y haya pretendido casarse conmigo a la fuerza sigue siendo mi mejor amigo! ¡Yo por él haría lo que fuera! ¡Así que no pienso permitir que tú ni ninguno de todos los imbéciles de esta maldita sala os metáis con él porque seré el primero en dar las palizas que haga falta por él!

Se vuelve a sentar.

- Fin...-murmura Suecia, emocionado.

Finlandia se vuelve.

- Perdóname, Su...-pide, sonriendo.

Se levanta y corre a darle un abrazo.

- No, erdóname tú-dice Suecia.

- _Oooohhh_-murmura la mayoría de los asistentes.

Hungría hace una foto.

- Bien, después de este momento tan homosexual...-dice América-. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?

- ¡Que te vayas a la mierda!-salta Camboya.

- ¡Sí!-dice Inglaterra-. ¡Que estoy harto de ti y de tus tonterías! ¿Me has oído? HARTO. No pienso perder más el tiempo con un tipo que no me ha dado más que problemas desde que lo adopté. ¡Se acabó! ¡Rompo relaciones contigo, América!

- W-What?-exclama Cameron-. B-But...T-The queen...

- I don´t care the bloody queen!-responde Inglaterra, rojo de rabia.

- ¿Quéééé?-dice América-. ¡De eso nada! ¡Yo soy el que rompe relaciones contigo, cejotas!

- Oh, Dios...-murmura Merkel-. Esto se nos va de las manos...

- ¡Que me las des!-insiste Marruecos, tirando de los dedos de los pies de España.

- ¡Que te quites de una vez, maldito plasta!-chilla España, dándole en la cabeza con su zapato.

- ¡Deja al bastardo de los tomates, imbécil!-grita Romano, agarrando a Marruecos.

- Lovino!-le espeta Berlusconi, intentando apartarle.

- Lasciami in pace, pesante!-grita Romano, empujándole.

- ¡A ver, tú!-le dice Finlandia a Dinamarca-. ¿Tienes alguna clase de problema con Suecia? ¿Eh? ¡Venga! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo si tienes narices!

- ¡Nada!-responde Dinamarca-. ¡Sólo pienso que asusta más que el Coco, ya está!

Suecia le da un puñetazo.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso! ¡Dale bien!-anima Prusia, levantándose de la emoción.

Se le cae sin querer el turbante.

- Ops...-murmura.

- ¡Anda, Turquía, te has teñido el pelo!-observa Chipre.

Gül se levanta y le quita la máscara.

- ¡Tú no eres mi nación!-exclama.

- Vaya, habrá que darle el premio Nobel...-dice sarcásticamente Grecia.

- ¡Tú, sarnoso!-exclama una voz en la puerta.

Se giran y ven a Turquía en calzoncillos y con los ojos tapados por unas gafas de sol.

- ¡Vuelve a meterte con mi superior y te arranco la oreja a mordiscos!-gruñe a Turquía.

Se gira hacia Prusia.

- ¡Y tú!-grita.

- ¡Scheiße, me ha pillado!-exclama Prusia, echando a correr.

- ¡¿Adónde te crees que vas?-grita Turquía, echándole el guante-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usurpar mi sitio?

- ¡Eh, suéltalo!-interviene Alemania, apartando a Prusia de Turquía-. Vale que sea un imbécil, pero es mi hermano.

- ¡Eso es, West, defiéndeme!-dice Prusia-. Por cierto, me tienes que contar eso de la cárcel, que...

- Shut up!-le grita Alemania.

- Muy bien, Alemania-dice Grecia-. Pon al fantoche en su sitio...

- ¿Y tú pretendes que salve tu arruinada economía, eh, estúpido?-espeta Turquía.

- Prefiero tirarme al río con una piedra atada al cuello antes que aceptar tu asqueroso dinero-dice Grecia, mosqueado.

- ¡Pues muérete en la ruina!-exclama Turquía-. ¡Así el mundo vivirá mejor!

- ¡Dale bien, Suecia!-anima Finlandia a Suecia.

- ¡Para ya, leches!-grita Holanda, apartando a Suecia de Dinamarca.

Dinamarca se levanta y ve que le sangra la nariz.

- Eso no va a quedar así-dice, cabreado-. ¡¿Me oís? ¡Ni ruptura de relaciones ni leches! ¡Yo a vosotros dos os mato!

Va a abalanzarse sobre ellos.

- Nej, Mathias, NEJ!-grita Rasmussen, intentando agarrarlo, pero le arrastra.

_**¡PUM!**_

Fuera de la sala, todos se quedan confusos.

- ¿Q-Qué ha sido eso?-se pregunta una secretaria mientras un guardaespaldas se asoma a la puerta.

Todos los presentes en la sala se han quedado quietos y callados. Suiza guarda el rifle con el que ha disparado.

- ¡¿Estáis todos locos o qué os pasa?-gruñe-. ¡Parecéis perros rabiosos, maldita sea!-se gira a cada uno de los asistentes-. ¡Dinamarca, deja a Suecia y Finlandia! ¡Vosotros dos, dejadle en paz y sentaos! ¡Turquía, vas a ayudar a Grecia te guste o no si quieres ingresar en la Unión Europea! ¡Y Grecia se va a callar, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Romano, deja a Marruecos, y tú, deja a España! ¡Egipto, aunque Alemania haya estado en la cárcel, sigue siendo la primera potencia europea, así que un poco de respeto! ¡Taiwan, se te cederá un asiento, pero deja en paz a China, maldita sea! ¡Bielorrusia, o pides perdón a Francia o se te castigará severamente! ¡Y vosotros dos, América e Inglaterra, ni ruptura de relaciones ni leches! ¡Vais a colaborar juntos para salir de la crisis y punto en boca! ¡Prusia! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Se sienta y Leuthard le pasa un vaso de agua. Todos en la sala se le quedan mirando calladitos.

- Tú no eres el más indicado para hacer callar-interviene Austria.

- ¿Qué?-gruñe Suiza, volviéndose hacia él-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo que decir? ¡Adelante, te escuchamos?

- Sí-responde Austria, cruzándose de brazos-. Que me parece muy irónico que un tipo que se declara neutral se meta siempre donde no le llaman.

- ¡Al menos yo intento salvar la situación en vez de ponerme a chillar como un loco!-espeta Suiza.

- V-Vash...-le llama la atención Leuthard.

- ¡¿Para eso se necesita usar un maldito fusil?-gruñe Austria, dando un golpe a la mesa.

Vuelve el griterío a la sala. La gente chilla tanto que no se oye al pobre Ki-moon intentando mantener la calma como buenamente puede, pero sin éxito. Los guardaespaldas no pueden contener a los periodistas.

- ¡Os voy a descuartizar y voy a hacer stegt flæsk con vosotros!-amenaza Dinamarca a los nórdicos.

- Ah, ¿sí?-dice Islandia-. ¡Uy, qué miedo!

- ¡Como no te calles la boca de una vez, te...!-gruñe Noruega.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-exclama Dinamarca, sacando pecho-. ¿Me echarás "Neutrógena"?

- Mathiaaass!-chilla Rasmussen, incapaz de controlar a su nación.

- ¡Me tienes frito, enano!-grita China-. ¡Si lo sé, te quedas con Inglaterra, aru!

Tíbet se queda sentado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados y sin hacerle ni caso.

- ¡¿Me estás escuchando, aru?-grita China.

- ...A palabras necias, oídos sordos-se limita a decir Tíbet, bostezando-. Y calla, por favor, que estoy intentando meditar y no me dejas.

- ¡YO ME LO CARGO!-grita China, yendo a por él-. ¡TE VOY A MATAR, RENACUAJO, ARU!

- 中国，不！-dice Hintao, sujetándole.

- 这不是你的生意，阿鲁！- -espeta China, revolviéndose.

- ¡Eres un estúpido cejotas!-recrimina América a Inglaterra.

- ¡Y tú, un gafotas imbécil!-responde Inglaterra.

- ¡Siempre has sido un egoísta!

- ¡Y tú, un chulo insoportable!

- ¡El otro día te pillé intentando levitar una roca con un palo!

- ¡Era una varita, ignorante! ¡Una va-ri-ta!

- Reading Harry Potter again?-espeta Cameron.

- I-I only leafed it through!-se excusa Inglaterra.

- ¡Jajaja, tu jefe te ha regañado!-se ríe América.

- ¡Cállate, estúpido!-gruñe Inglaterra.

Obama entierra su cara en sus manos.

- Oh, God...-murmura, desesperado.

- ¡Voy a recuperar lo que es mío!-grita Palestina, abalanzándose sobre Israel.

- ¡Ven si te atreves! ¡Jajaja, la ONU me da la razón!-dice Israel.

- ¡Esto no va a quedar así, Prusia!-gruñe Turquía-. ¡Si no te mato aquí mismo es porque está la prensa delante!

- Si tú no puedes ni con Italia...-dice Grecia.

- ¡Lo he oído, idiota bastardo!-grita Romano, dándose por aludido, mientras agarra del cuello a Marruecos para que suelte a España.

- ¡Tú cállate de una santa vez, que la crisis ha sido por tu culpa, que nos la has pegado a todos!-increpa Turquía.

- ¿Quieres que te parta esa cara de imbécil que tienes?-amenaza Grecia.

- ¡¿Has visto lo que has hecho?-gruñe Alemania a Prusia, señalando la pelea entre los otros dos.

- ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y no tienes ningún derecho a darme órdenes, West!-espeta Prusia.

- ¡Si al menos fueras responsable...!-dice Alemania.

- ¡Eh, te recuerdo que tú has provocado dos guerras mundiales!-señala Prusia.

Alemania gruñe y alza el puño con intenciones de darle un puñetazo a Prusia.

- ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿Vas a pegarme?-se chulea Prusia-. ¡Venga, hazlo! ¡Hazlo!

- Mein Gott, sind am Rande des Krieges...-murmura Merkel, abrazándose a sí misma, asustada.

- Jaja, me siento como en casa...-se dice Corea del Sur.

- ...Calladito estás más guapo-le dice Corea del Norte.

- ¡Inglaterra, devolveme las Malvinas!-insiste Argentina, levantándose.

- ¡Sentate y callate!-le ordena Kirchner.

Rusia se pone a aporrear la mesa con su zapato mientras Medvédev se da una palmada en la cara.

- ¡Sé cómo podemos acabar esta tonta pelea!-anuncia-. ¡Sed uno conmigo!

- ¡Y una porra, ruso!-replica Sudáfrica.

- ¿A que vosotros sí queréis?-pregunta Rusia a los bálticos.

Los bálticos dan un bote.

- Ehh...-murmura Estonia.

- E-Estoo...-balbucea Lituania.

- ¡Pues decidido!-dice Rusia-. ¡Venid conmigo!

Agarra a Letonia y lo carga a su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Otra vez no! ¡NOOO!-chilla Letonia.

- ¡LETONIAAA!-grita Estonia.

- ¡Será divertido!-dice Rusia, sonriendo-. ¡URSS 2!

En medio de la discordia, Japón, suspira. Hatoyama le mira.

- ¿Kiku?-pregunta Hatoyama.

- Está claro que ha sido un error abrirme a los demás...-musita Japón, con cara seria-. No han cambiado nada...Son todos unos egoístas...Nunca debí haber salido de mi casa...

- ¿E-Eh?-musita Hatoyama.

Japón se vuelve hacia él.

- 幸雄、私は家に帰りたい... -le dice Japón, triste.

- ¡De acuerdo!-grita alguien.

Todos se callan y miran a Francia, que se acaba de levantar del suelo. Está muy pálido y se tambalea.

- No vamos a solucionar nada pegándonos aquí...-dice.

Sarkozy suspira de alivio.

- ¡A LA GUERRA!-grita de pronto Francia.

- Q-QU-QUOI?-grita Sarkozy.

- ¡Sí, el pervertido de mierda tiene razón!-dice América.

- ¡Un todos contra todos, hombre ya!-dice Dinamarca.

- ¡Eso, eso, guerra, guerra!-exclama Marruecos-. ¡Ceuta y Melilla serán míos!

Los superiores se echan a temblar.

- ¿N-No podemos hacer nada?-pregunta Calderón.

- Están demasiado enojados como para hablar...-dice Chávez.

- ¡Se han vuelto locos!-exclama Cowen.

La sala se convierte en un caos.

- ¡GUERRA, GUERRA, GUERRA!-exclaman la mayoría de las naciones.

Veneciano contempla todo desde su sitio, temblando como una hoja. Mire por donde mire, hay una nación que grita en favor de la guerra.

- V-Ve...-murmura, abatido.

Durante un momento agacha la cabeza. Luego, sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, se levanta y se va derecho hacia la puerta.

- Feliciano?-pregunta Berlusconi, al ver que se levanta-. Dove vai?

Sin responderle, Veneciano agarra la puerta y se va de la sala.

* * *

En el Hotel Plaza, Sealand da un sorbo a su zumo de naranja mientras le ponen un banana split.

- Here you are-le dice el camarero, entregándoselo.

- Thank you-agradece Sealand, cogiéndolo.

El camarero se va y Sealand se estira en la cama con cara de placer.

- Esto sí que es vida...-murmura-. Que le den a la reunión. Total, seguro que es un muermazo...

Coge el mando de la tele y pone dibujos animados. Después, se pone a comer el helado, llenándose los carrillos y manchándose la cara. Se limpia con las sábanas de la cama.

Va a llevarse la guinda a la boca cuando de pronto...

- Interrumpimos esta emisión para ofrecerles un boletín de última hora.

- ¿Eh?-murmura Sealand-. ¡Jo, qué rollo!

Va a cambiar de canal cuando se encuentra la imagen de la sala de conferencias en plena pelea y un cartel debajo de la imagen: "III Guerra Mundial".

Sealand se yergue.

- ¿Qué?-musita.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas:

What are you saying? = ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El zapatazo de Irak es una referencia a un incidente en el que, estando Bush en Irak dando una rueda de prensa, saltó un periodista iraquí y le tiró sus zapatos a la cabeza en nombre de los afectados por la guerra con EEUU.

En 1982 Argentina se enfrentó a Inglaterra para recuperar las Malvinas, unas islas que Inglaterra había invadido hacía siglos aprovechando que estaban prácticamente abandonadas, cuando Argentina aún estaba bajo poder español. Argentina se terminó rindiendo y viendo el fracaso del ejército, su dictadura cayó al año siguiente, instaurándose de nuevo la democracia.

Alfred, stop! = ¡Alfred, para!

Ne dedin sen? = ¿Qué dices?

Янки дерьмо = Yanqui de mierda

Alfred, please, shut up! You´re going to lead us to a war! = ¡Alfred, por favor, cállate! ¡Vas a llevarnos a una guerra!

Let the adults talk, Barack = Deja hablar a los adultos, Barack

Shut up! = ¡Cállate!

สำหรับตอนนี้และนั่งลง! = ¡Para ya y siéntate!

Ki-Moon es el secretario general de la ONU

El Plan Marshall fue un préstamo económico que dio Estados Unidos a Europa para que se recuperara tras la II Guerra Mundial, sobre todo con el propósito de ganárselos para evitar que se pasaran al bando comunista (quienes, por supuesto, lo rechazaron)

Ну сказал, сестренка! = ¡Bien dicho, hermanita!

Es-tu bien? = ¿Estás bien?

Sei stato tu? = ¡¿Fuiste tú?

Marruecos lleva bastante tiempo reclamando como suyos Ceuta y Melilla (aquí representados como los dedos gordos de los pies de España), al igual que otros territorios del norte que pertenecen a España.

W-What? B-But...T-The queen... = ¡¿Q-Qué? P-Pero...L-La reina...

I don´t care the bloody queen! = ¡No me importa la maldita reina!

Lasciami in pace, pesante! = ¡Déjame en paz, pesado!es "cállate, igual que en inglés)

Nej, Mathias, NEJ! = ¡No, Mathias, NO!

Mathias es uno de los nombres humanos que se barajan para Dinamarca. Es el que más me gusta y por eso se lo he puesto.

Stegt flæsk es un plato danés que consiste en panceta frita, patatas y salsa de perejil.

Reading Harry Potter again? = ¡¿Otra vez leyendo Harry Potter?

I-I only leafed it through! = ¡S-Sólo lo hojeé!

中国，不！ = ¡China, no!

这不是你的生意，阿鲁！- = ¡No es asunto tuyo, aru!

Mein Gott, sind am Rande des Krieges... = Dios mío, estamos al borde de la guerra

El comentario de Corea viene porque allí es muy normal que en el Parlamento se líen a golpes entre los diputados...O por lo menos eso dicen en los telediarios

幸雄、私は家に帰りたい = Yukio, quiero irme a casa.

El gesto de Rusia es una referencia a Nikita Jruschov, quien, en 1960, cuando Filipinas le acusó en la ONU de ser imperialista, golpeó el estrado con su zapato y luego con sus puños.

Brian Cowen es el primer ministro irlandés

Dove vai? = ¿Adónde vas?

Here you are = Aquí tienes

**Penúltimo capítulo.**


	10. Se acabó lo que se daba

Imperio Romano se pasea por los pasillos del Hotel Plaza, buscando a las naciones.

- ¿Hola?

Pero no se topa con nadie conocido.

- ¿Feliciano? ¿Lovino? ¿China?

Se rasca la cabeza y suelta un suspiro.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo? Si esto estaba lleno de gente anoche...

Sigue andando. Le da por abrir una puerta y...

- ¡UAAAAARGH!

- ¡P-Perdón!-se disculpa Imperio Romano, cerrando la puerta y huyendo de allí-. Jo, no sé por qué se pone así...Si ni siquiera estaba buena...

Se fija en una puerta abierta que hay a un extremo del pasillo.

- ¿Um?

Muerto de curiosidad, se acerca y se asoma. No ve a nadie.

- ¿Hola?-pregunta, dando dos golpes a la puerta-. ¿Se puede?

Al no recibir respuesta, entra.

- Vaya, qué lujo...-murmura, mirando el saloncito.

Oye ruido procedente de la habitación.

- ¿Hay alguien?-pregunta, acercándose-. ¿Feliciano?

Se encuentra con Sealand, que mira la tele con la boca abierta.

- ¡Oh, el aspirante a nación! Salve, puer!

Sealand no dice nada.

- Siento haberme ido anoche sin despedirme-continúa Imperio Romano, acercándose a él-, pero es que os quedasteis dormidos y no quise despertaros...¿Te gustó la bulla? Pensé que os ayudaría en vuestro camino a la grandeza.

Sealand ni se mueve.

- Oye, ¿sabes adónde ha ido...?

- ¡Calla!-espeta Sealand, tapándole la boca.

"_Buenos días. Aquí Norman Smith para la BBC. Como bien decían, medio mundo tiene el corazón en un puño tras saber que hace escasos minutos, tras una auténtica batalla campal en la sala de conferencias de la ONU, las principales potencias mundiales se han declarado la guerra entre sí. Al parecer, todo ocurrió esta misma mañana. Los países se habían vuelto a reunir para tratar la crisis económica cuando América, en represalia por la paliza que sufrió ayer a manos de varias naciones, que hizo que tuviera que ser ingresado en un hospital con heridas leves, impuso duros castigos económicos no sólo a sus agresores, sino a todos los asistentes. La mayoría de los países rechazó esa imposición y comenzó un intercambio de reproches mutuos que llevó a la ruptura de relaciones de países como Estados Unidos e Inglaterra e incluso a la violencia como las agresiones de Suecia a Dinamarca y el golpe en la cabeza que recibió Francia. Finalmente, al grito de "¡Guerra!", las naciones han declarado la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Para evitar este trágico desenlace, los líderes de todo el mundo tienen previsto pac..."_

Sealand apaga la tele.

- Glorioso Júpiter...-musita Imperio Romano, impresionado por las imágenes-. Eso parecía la batalla de las Termópilas...

Sealand se levanta.

- Puer?-pregunta Imperio Romano.

Sin decir nada, Sealand sale de la habitación.

En esos momentos llega Veneciano al hotel. Al salir del coche blindado, recibe una llamada a su móvil de Berlusconi. Automáticamente, le da a la tecla de desconectar y sale corriendo hacia el interior del hotel. Los periodistas corren tras él.

- ¡Señor Italia, señor!

- ¡Señor Italia, ¿está a favor de la guerra?

- ¿Volverá a aliarse con Alemania?

- ¡P-Por favor, déjenme en paz!-suplica Veneciano, haciéndose paso.

- ¡Eh, ha dicho que le dejen!-gruñe uno de sus guardaespaldas, echando hacia atrás a los periodistas-. ¡Basta ya de fotos!

Angustiado, Veneciano suspira y se derrumba en un sofá del vestíbulo.

- Ve...-suspira.

Sealand baja a recepción y va a marcharse cuando se cruza con Veneciano. Ve su aspecto demacrado y se acerca a él.

- Hola...-le saluda.

Veneciano alza la cabeza.

- Ciao...-saluda en voz baja.

- Tú...Eres Italia, ¿verdad?-pregunta Sealand.

- Euh...Sí-responde Veneciano.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?-pregunta Sealand, preocupado, sentándose en el brazo del sillón-. ¿Va...Va a haber guerra?

Italia desvía la mirada y hace una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Y-Y tú te vas y no haces nada?-espeta Sealand.

- ¡Oye, q-que no soy Mussolini!-replica Veneciano, poniéndose colorado.

- ¡No sé quién es ése, pero a ti al menos te habrían escuchado!

- No, yo no puedo...No puedo hacer nada.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres una nación, damnit!

- ¡Te digo que no puedo!-protesta Veneciano, levantándose-. ¡Por mucho que me esfuerzo, nadie me respeta! ¡Silvio me odia, Japón, también, y...Y Alemania ya no quiere ser mi amigo! ¿P-Pero qué he hecho yo?

Se vuelve a sentar en el sillón y se cruza de brazos.

- Jo...-murmura Sealand-. Lo siento, ¿eh?

- Nada...-responde Veneciano.

- Pero, aun así, tenemos que hacer algo-dice Sealand-. Papá, mamá, Letonia, Inglaterra...Si entran en guerra, sufrirán, y no quiero que eso pase... Bueno, Inglaterra, que se fastidie.

- Sí...No quiero que Alemania y Japón vuelvan a pasar por lo mismo que hace setenta y un años...-dice Veneciano-. Pero...¿Qué podemos hacer? Están muy furiosos y no escuchan ni a sus superiores.

Sealand se calla al no saber qué contestar. Se sienta en el sofá y se da golpecitos en la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos y pone cara de esfuerzos. Instantes después, los abre.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunta a Sealand.

Veneciano le mira extrañado.

Imperio Romano baja a recepción.

- Puer?-pregunta-. ¿Dónde te has metido?

Los recepcionistas le miran raro.

- ¿Va al rodaje de alguna película de gladiadores?-le pregunta uno.

- ¿Película?-repite Imperio Romano, confuso.

Ve salir a Sealand y Veneciano atropelladamente del hotel.

- ¡Oh, Feliciano!-exclama Imperio Romano, corriendo detrás de ellos-. ¡Espera, nietecitoo!

Se topa con la puerta giratoria.

- ¿E-Esto qué es?-pregunta.

Se mete y comienza a girar sin poder salir afuera.

- ¡Este artilugio diabólico sólo puede ser obra de Cartago!-gruñe Imperio Romano, mareándose-. ¡Ese maldito nunca me ha perdonado que le ganara! ¡Lo odio! ¡Glub!-se tapa la boca, a punto de vomitar.

- ¡Espero que lleguemos a tiempo!-exclama Sealand, subiendo al coche de Veneciano.

- ¿Tú crees que funcionará?-pregunta Veneciano, subiéndose y cerrando la puerta-. Es que...No sé, va contra las normas de la asamblea...

- ¿Y no va contra las normas de la asamblea ir a solucionar la crisis y terminar en una guerra?-inquiere Sealand.

- ...Ahí le has dado-dice Veneciano, convencido. Se vuelve hacia el chófer-. Portarci alla sala conferenze, per favore, presto.

- OK-contesta el chófer, inclinando la cabeza.

Pisa el acelerador y emprende rumbo hacia la sala de conferencias.

Allí, Obama se dedica a darse cabezazos contra la mesa mientras América coge un papel y un boli.

- OK, guys-dice-. Tenemos que organizarnos porque si no, no vamos a saber quién está contra quién. A ver-empieza a apuntar en la hoja-. ¿Quién empieza?

- Yo-interviene Rusia, levantando la mano-. Te declaro la guerra, da. A ver si por fin puedo ver tu cadáver putrefacto tirado en una cuneta.

- Bien, te vas a enterar, ruso...-murmura América, apuntándolo-. ¿Alguien más quiere matarme?

- Yo-salta China, levantando la mano.

- Y yo-dice Cuba.

- Yo también-dice Venezuela.

- Para terminar antes, ¿alguien no quiere declararle la guerra a América?-interviene Camerún.

Resuenan grillos.

- ¡Eso no vale!-protesta América.

- ¿No eres el héroe? ¡Pues demuéstralo!-dice Yemen.

- Mmm...-dice América, volviéndose hacia Canadá-. Tú. Serás mi aliado, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Yo?-exclama Canadá.

- Sí-dice América-. Somos hermanos, ¿no? Y los hermanos están para ayudarse.

- ¡¿Encima que me vendes a Rusia pretendes que te defienda ante el mundo?-exclama Canadá, indignado-. ¡Pues no! ¡Por mí te puedes ir a...!

- ¡Decidido!-dice América, apuntándolo-. ¡Tú conmigo!

- Yo no te voy a declarar la guerra porque no quiero perder el tiempo contigo-dice Inglaterra-. Pero que sepas que no voy a estar ahí para ayudarte cuando vengas a mi casa llorando y suplicando mi auxilio.

- Ya, ya-dice América con voz cantarina-. Debiluchooo...

- ¡Conque sí, ¿eh?-grita Inglaterra, perdiendo los papeles-. ¡Ponme el primero! ¡Te voy a machacar!

- ¡Yo quiero declararle la guerra a Inglaterra!-interviene Argentina-. ¡Así podré quitarle las Malvinas legítimamente!

- ¡Eh, tú!-gruñe Inglaterra.

- ¡Pues yo se la declaro a España!-dice Marruecos.

Mira sus ansiadas Ceuta y Melilla y se relame.

- Hace años que no me pego con nadie-dice España, sacando algo de su maletín-. En fin, habrá que sacar a mi querida amiga...-saca su pedazo de hacha y la acaricia como si fuera un gatito-. ¡Ay, cómo te he echado de menos, amor!

- Antonio...Estás muy mal-dice Zapatero.

- ¡Moi, yo quiero declararle la guerra a la loca ésa!-dice Francia, señalando a Bielorrusia.

- Aquí te espero-dice Bielorrusia, afilando su cuchillo con la mesa.

- Qué bien lo vamos a pasar todos juntitos otra vez, ¿verdad?-sonríe Rusia a los bálticos.

- ¿Por qué no me muero y me reencarno en un gatito?-se lamenta Letonia, al borde del llanto.

- ¡Yo te voy a declarar la guerra a ti, West!-exclama Prusia, clavándole el dedo índice a Alemania en la mejilla-. ¡A ver quién de los dos es más fuerte!

- Lo siento, pero para eso hay que ser una nación-dice América.

- ¡Serás...!-gruñe Prusia, mostrándole su puño-. ¡Tú lo que tienes es envidia de mi maravillosa fuerza!

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas-dice Alemania, dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. Anda, toma cinco euros y cómprate unas chuches-le da un billete de cinco euros.

- Dumm!-gruñe Prusia, cogiendo no obstante el dinero y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

- ¡Eh, América, quiero declararle la guerra a Suecia, Finlandia, Islandia y Noruega!-dice Dinamarca-. ¡Me tienen ya hasta aquí!

- Buah, no será difícil...-dice Noruega.

- Debilucho...-murmura Suecia.

- Eso ya lo veremos...-dice Dinamarca.

- A ver, ¿a quién le puedo declarar la guerra yo?-se pregunta Romano-. Mmm...-se vuelve hacia Berlusconi-. Silvio, dimmi, La Germania o La Spagna?

- La Spagna non era tuo amico?-pregunta Berlusconi.

Romano se encoge de hombros. Berlusconi pone cara de fastidio y vuelve a marcar el móvil de Veneciano.

- Feliciano...-gruñe.

Japón se levanta y va derecho a la puerta.

- Kiku...-suplica Hatoyama.

- ¡Eh, Japón, ¿te rajas?-pregunta América-. ¡Venga, apúntate!

Japón le mira cansado.

- No-contesta-. Es más, no volveréis a verme en muchos siglos. Adiós.

Se va.

- ¡Por tu culpa Japón se va!-gruñe Turquía a Grecia.

- ¡No, es culpa tuya!-dice Grecia.

- ¡Tuya!

- ¡No! ¡Tuya!

Japón suspira. Pone la mano en el picaporte cuando la puerta se abre y entran Sealand y Veneciano.

- ¡I-Italia-kun!-exclama Japón.

- ¡Espera, Japón, no te vayas, porfa!-suplica Veneciano.

Veneciano corre hacia su sitio mientras Japón le mira intrigado.

- Dove sei stato? Ho chiamato e non ...!-gruñe Berlusconi, guardando su móvil.

Veneciano, sin hacerle caso, coge el micrófono.

- ¡Oiga, perdone!-dice a Ki-moon.

Ki-moon, que se estaba tomando una aspirina, alza la cabeza.

- Euh, ¿sí?-pregunta.

- ¿Puedo decir algo?-pregunta Veneciano.

- Pues...Por mí...-dice Ki-moon.

Veneciano se lo agradece con una sonrisa y acerca aún más el micrófono a sus labios.

- ¡Escuchad!-dice-. ¡Escuchadme todos, por favor! ¡SILENCIO!

Todos se callan y le miran.

- Gracias-continúa-. Quería deciros algo antes de que os matéis los unos a los otros.

- Italia, creo que quedó claro en Copenhague eso de "¡Pastaaa! ~ "-dice Alemania, irritado.

- No, no, no es eso-dice Veneciano-. Lo que quería decir es que...Alguien tiene algo que deciros, pero como nunca dejáis que diga nada, quiero cederle la palabra-se vuelve-. Cuando quieras.

Sealand se acerca al estrado y se aclara la garganta.

- ¿Él?-exclama Inglaterra-. ¡Pero si no es una nación!

- ¡Te callas!-gruñe Sealand. Se pone de puntillas porque no llega al micrófono-. Bueno. Yo...No sé cómo va esto, así que iré al grano...¡¿PERO VOSOTROS ESTÁIS MAL DE LA CABEZA?

La sala se queda en silencio.

- ¿Qué es eso de una guerra?-espeta Sealand-. Pero, ¿no erais vosotros los que decían que los problemas se solucionan hablando?

- No tenemos por qué darle explicaciones a un mocoso como tú-interviene Hong Kong, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Que sí, que lo que tú digas!-continúa Sealand-. ¡A ver, no lo entiendo! ¡Osea, que me dais la vara con que tengo que aprender modales y un montón de cosas inútiles si quiero llegar a ser una nación, para que luego os junten un rato y acabéis queriendo mataros los unos a los otros! ¡Eso se llama hipocosía!

- Se dice "hipocresía"-le corrige Veneciano.

- ¡Da igual!-contesta Sealand.

- Hijo mío, esto ha sido así desde que el mundo es mundo, lo siento-dice Dinamarca, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sealand resopla.

- ¿De verdad vais a luchar? ¿No tuvisteis bastante el siglo pasado?-pregunta.

Los países se miran los unos a los otros.

- No-responden.

- Yo que tú lo dejaba, Sealand-le dice Veneciano-. No te van a hacer ningún caso.

- Tal vez si lo intentaras tú...-propone Sealand.

- ¡Eso, eso, deja hablar al italiano!-exclama América-. ¡Así nos echaremos unas risas!

- ¡Mi hermano no es un bufón, gilipuertas! ¡A que te doy!-gruñe Romano, yendo hacia él.

- ¡Caaalma!-dice España, sujetándole-. Espérate un poquito, que ya le pegamos todos juntos en amor y compañía!

- Lo siento...-murmura Veneciano.

Sealand va a retirarse del estrado cuando se vuelve y coge de nuevo el micrófono.

- Sólo una cosa más-dice-. Yo antes quería ser una nación como vosotros. Me parecía genial ser alguien importante y hacer que mis habitantes se sintieran orgullosos de mí...Pero si lo único que sabe hacer una nación es enfadarse y dejar que su gente muera porque no le importa otra cosa que hacerle daño a un tipo que puede ser su hermano o su mejor amigo...Yo...Creo que ya no quiero serlo.

Toda la sala se queda callada.

- Creí que después de lo que pasó el siglo pasado intentaríais portaros mejor-continúa Sealand, con cara muy seria-. Pero...Ya veo que no. En fin, no tenéis por qué escucharme. Sólo soy un niño, no tengo más que veintisiete habitantes y todo eso...Ya os dejo en paz-se aparta del micrófono-. Mataos a gusto.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, coge y sale de la sala. La sala entera se queda como muerta. Veneciano se acerca al micrófono.

- Fratello-llama a Romano.

- ¿Qué narices quieres?-pregunta Romano.

- ...Me voy a casa-dice Veneciano-. Tú puedes luchar si quieres, no te lo voy a impedir. Es que no le puedo hacer daño a Alemania...Ni a España, ni a América ni a nadie...Además-sonríe amargamente-, ya le he hecho mucho daño a mi gente dejándolos en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, no quiero hacerles más.

Se da la vuelta y corre hacia Sealand.

- ¡Espera, Sealand, voy contigo!-le llama.

Se cierra la puerta. No se oye ni una tos en la sala. Todos se miran los unos a los otros.

- ¡S-Sealand!-exclama Finlandia, corriendo tras el niño.

Se va y Suecia le sigue.

América se sienta y deja escapar un suspiro.

- En fin...-musita-. ¿Alguien más...quiere apuntarse?

Nadie responde. Japón, que ha permanecido todo este tiempo de pie junto a la puerta, vuelve a su asiento.

- Creo que...-dice-. Deberíamos hablar antes de firmar la declaración de guerra...¿De verdad están seguros de que quieren hacer esto?

Francia baja la mirada y después se toca la herida.

- Bueno...-dice-. Y-Yo sólo dije eso porque...porque estaba enfadado y me dolía, pero...No es para tanto...Nicolas me ha hecho cosas peores por coquetear con su mujer, jaja...

A Sarkozy se le escapa una risa.

- La ferme!-gruñe, aún con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, es verdad que América es un imbécil y un desagradecido, pero...-dice Inglaterra, cruzándose de brazos-. En fin, es un importante inversor en mis empresas y mi economía. Perdería demasiado si le declaro la guerra...No merece la pena, ya le derrotaré en el fútbol. Venga, bórrame.

- Sí, América es como un perro: se le coge cariño-sonríe Rusia-. ¿Sabes qué? Me lo paso mucho mejor odiándote explícitamente que lanzándote misiles. Así que dejémoslo.

Los bálticos suspiran de alivio.

Alemania mira a Prusia.

- ¿Aún quieres declararme la guerra?-pregunta Alemania.

Prusia desvía la mirada dubitativo.

- ¡Nah!-dice-. ¡No me hace falta declararte la guerra para demostrar que soy más fuerte y asombroso que tú!

- Me alegro-dice Alemania-. Lo último que me apetece es una guerra civil.

Prusia sonríe y le da un puñetazo suave y cariñoso en el hombro. Se giran y ven a Hungría con la cámara lista y una sonrisa de viciosa.

- _Germancest...Germancest..._-repite una y otra vez con una cara que da miedo.

- ...En esa esquina se está mejor, no corre tanto el aire, ¿verdad, West?-pregunta Prusia, asustado, apartándose prudentemente de ella.

- Ja-afirma Alemania, corriendo con él hacia otro lado.

- ¡Oye, leproso!-exclama Turquía.

Grecia se vuelve y le mira.

- No es que ahora me caigas bien-dice, rascándose la nuca-. Es que...Bueno, me he encontrado esto en...el suelo y...en fin...Emm...Creo que es tuyo-le da una hoja-. A ver si te compras un archivador y no vas perdiendo los papeles, gato estúpido.

Mira hacia otro lado. Grecia coge el papel y lo mira.

- Oye...-dice-. ¿Esto no es un talonario por trescientos millones de euros?

- ¡Yo qué sé!-gruñe Turquía-. ¡Está a tu nombre!

- Y al tuyo-observa Grecia-. ¿Por qué...?

- ¡Para que te calles y dejes de dar la brasa!

Grecia se guarda el talonario en el bolsillo y frunce el ceño.

- Maldita sea, ahora te tengo que dar las gracias.

- Si no quieres no me las des, pero estás en deuda conmigo, recuérdalo.

Grecia suspira.

- Vaaale-dice-. Intentaré que entres en la UE.

- ...Bien-murmura Turquía-. ...Gracias...

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada, ¡a ver si te limpias los oídos!

Marruecos le tiende la mano a España.

- ¿Lo siento?-dice.

España al principio duda, pero luego sonríe y le da un abrazo.

- ¡No pasa nadaaa!-ríe-. ¡Si yo te quiero mucho!

Marruecos sonríe forzosamente y le corresponde el abrazo.

- Sí...-murmura-. سبتة ومليلية هم اهلي ...

- Oye...Perdona por lo de antes...-se disculpa Argentina, avergonzada-. Las Malvinas son tuyas...Me las ganaste legítimamente.

- Me alegro de que lo entiendas-dice Inglaterra, estrechándole la mano.

Argentina asiente sonriente y vuelve a su sitio.

- ¿En serio has renunciado a las islas?-pregunta Kirchner, asombrada.

- ...Calla antes de que cambie de opinión...-murmura Argentina, con la mirada perdida.

Afuera...

- ¿Sealand?-pregunta Finlandia, buscando al niño entre la multitud.

- ¡Sealand!-le llama Suecia, mirando entre un grupo de gente.

Se para al verle sentado en un sofá junto con Veneciano, que le da palmaditas en la espalda mientras el niño llora.

- ¡Ahísta!-exclama Suecia, corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Sealand!-exclama Finlandia, yendo a su encuentro-. Sealand...

- ¡Déjame! ¡Sois todos unos egoístas pedorros!-gruñe Sealand, dándole patadas-. ¡Os odio! ¡Dejadme en paz!

- ¡Sealand, estate quieto!-exclama Finlandia, evitando las patadas.

- ¡Sealand!-exclama Suecia-. ¡Ya no amos a elear!

Sealand para, se enjuaga las lágrimas y le mira.

- ¿Q-Qué?-pregunta.

- Que...-dice Finlandia-. Suecia y yo hemos estado hablando y...Bueno, creemos que eso que has dicho en la sala...Ha sido muy sensato...Y tienes toda la razón del mundo. Sentimos haberte dado tan mal ejemplo.

- Entonces...¿No vais a...?-pregunta Sealand.

Suecia niega con la cabeza.

- Es ejor gnorar a Inamarca que ebaarse a su nivel-sonríe Suecia.

Sealand hipa y sonríe.

- M-Menos mal...Si os hubiera pasado algo...-murmura.

Los tres se funden en un abrazo mientras Veneciano les mira con cara de tristeza.

- Yo también quiero un abrazo...

- Feliciano!

Berlusconi va hacia él con cara de mala leche.

- ¡Gargh!-chilla Veneciano, poniéndose de pie de un salto-. ¡S-Silvio! S-Scusa, scusa! Lui mi ha chiesto lasciarlo parlare e io non ho mai negato niente a un bambino! Io...Per favore, non punire me senza pasta!

Berlusconi se para delante de él en jarras.

- Ve...-musita Veneciano, cubriéndose la cabeza.

En ese momento, Berlusconi empieza a llorar y le abraza.

- ¿Eh?

- Sono così orgoglioso di te ... Tu potuto evitare la guerra ... Tu!-exclama Berlusconi, emocionado.

- Davvero? Tu non andare a colpire me?-pregunta Veneciano, confuso.

- Non!-contesta Berlusconi, dándole un besazo-. Alla fine reparas il danno che hai fatto all'umanità!

- ¡Eh, que la idea fue mía!-protesta Sealand.

Veneciano, abrumado por las muestras de cariño de su superior, le pide que se calle con un gesto.

- ¡Jo!-se queja Sealand, hinchando los mofletes.

- ¿Sabes?-dice Finlandia-. Creo que mereces un premio por ayudarnos a comprender que hemos actuado como idiotas...

- ¡¿Me dejaréis ser una nación?-pregunta Sealand, con mirada de cordero degollado.

Finlandia y Suecia se miran.

- No-responde Suecia.

- ¡Jooo! ¡Porfaaa!-protesta Sealand, saltando de furia-. ¡Quiero ser una nación! ¡Quiero ser una nación! ¡Quiero ser una nación!

Suecia sale corriendo y vuelve al momento con un helado.

- Elige: helao o sé nación-da a elegir a Sealand.

...

- Helado-elige Sealand.

Coge el helado y lo lame satisfecho. Suecia y Finlandia le miran y sonríen. Suecia posa su mano en el hombro de Finlandia con demasiadas confianzas y Finlandia intenta apartarse discretamente.

Al poco tiempo, todos se vuelven a reunir en la sala de conferencias. Allí se puede ver a Palestina e Israel estrechándose la mano, a Liechtenstein riendo con Sealand y Letonia, y a Suiza y Austria enfadados como siempre, pero cordialmente.

- OK-dice América-. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ya la guerra, ¿no?

- ¡Ya sabes que no, idiota!-contesta Bélgica.

- Bien, pues entonces...-murmura América, cogiendo la hoja de la declaración de guerra.

Rompe la hoja en muchos pedacitos y los tira al suelo.

- Hala, ya está-dice, cruzándose de brazos, satisfecho-. Mmm, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

- ¡Discutir las soluciones para la crisis económicas, que es a lo que hemos venido!-exclama Inglaterra.

- Jo, es que ahora me da una pereza...-dice América, estirándose.

- ¡No empecemos!-exclama Austria.

- Vaaale, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?-pregunta América.

Silencio en la sala.

- ¿Nadie?-insiste América.

- Es que después de lo de antes, no hay ganas de trabajar...-dice Polonia, bostezando.

- Pues nada, ya que el problema es que no hay pasta-dice América, levantándose y abriendo su cartera-, voy a daros unos cuantos pavos para que vayáis recuperándoos.

Recorre las mesas dándole cinco dólares a cada uno. Suiza se queda mirando el billete que le ha dado América.

- No hablarás en serio...-dice.

- ¡No, si quieres os doy diez y me arruino!-espeta América-. No te fastidia, el tío este, que no le basta con la pasta que tiene...

- Alfred...You will ruin-le advierte Obama, contando el número de asistentes.

- Jaja, Barack, do you really think that I won´t ask them back with 200% interest?-le dice América, riéndose-. Jajaja, Marshall, second part...

- Vale, muy bonito eso de darnos...Esta suma tan generosa-dice Noruega-. Pero, ¿no se os ocurre nada más?

Ninguna respuesta.

- Creo que podemos dar por finalizada la sesión, ¿no?-dice América, volviendo a su sitio.

- Pues sí, porque ya que no se le ocurre nada a nadie...-dice Islandia, recogiendo sus cosas.

- Entonces, vámonos-dice América-. Os invito a comer en un restaurante de lujo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡No, si al final no va a ser tan rata el americano!-exclama Romano, levantándose.

- ¡Eh! ¿Y los problemas económicos?-insiste Suiza, mosqueado.

Pero la gente ya se está yendo.

- Déjalo para la reunión que viene, hermano-le aconseja Liechtenstein, tirando de él para que se levante.

- Mpf...Sí...-dice Suiza, resignado-. Bueno, al menos hoy me invitan a comer...

Las naciones salen y se quedan los superiores.

- Entonces...-dice Fischer, confuso-. Tanta discusión...Tanto lío para organizar la reunión...Hemos estado a un pelo de la guerra...¿Y todo queda como estaba?

- Señor mío-dice Medvédev, dándole palmaditas en el hombro-. Esta gente es así. No le dé más vueltas.

Al rato, en el "lujoso restaurante" del que hablaba América.

- Póngame un "Cuarto de libra con queso"-ordena América a la dependienta del McDonald´s.

- No me vuelvo a fiar de este payaso...-dice Romano, abriendo su hamburguesa. Mira con asco el interior-. ¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL QUE LE HA PUESTO PEPINILLO, ME CAGO EN ÉL Y EN TODA SU FAMILIA?

- Fratello, por favor, otra vez no...-le suplica Veneciano.

- ¡Se va a enterar ese inepto!-gruñe Romano, yendo hacia el mostrador.

Veneciano se queda solo, pinchando su ensalada de pollo. Alemania se acerca a él.

- ...Hola-le saluda tímidamente.

- Oh...Hola, Alemania-saluda Veneciano a su vez, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- ...¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunta Alemania, señalando su mesa.

Veneciano afirma con la cabeza. Alemania se lo agradece en voz baja y se sienta a su lado. Veneciano mira fijamente su ensalada mientras se la come.

- ...Italia, yo...-dice Alemania.

- Lo siento mucho, Alemania-se disculpa Veneciano-. Por mi culpa te he dejado en ridículo. Si no quieres volver a hablarme, adelante. Estás en tu derecho.

- No, yo...-dice Alemania, aclarándose la garganta-. Yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo.

- ...¿Eh?-murmura Veneciano, mirándole con sorpresa.

- Sí-explica Alemania-. Aunque es verdad que arruinaste mi reputación...Nos llevaste a Japón y a mí a dar una vuelta para estar todos juntos una vez más...Tus...Tus intenciones eran buenas. Además, eso que dijiste en la sala de conferencias...Que no eras capaz de hacerme daño...

Veneciano le mira con ojos brillantes.

- Y-Yo tampoco te haría daño nunca-sigue Alemania, poniéndose colorado-. Porque eres...Eres mi mejor amigo...

Veneciano se queda mudo.

- ¿Soy...tu mejor amigo?-repite Veneciano.

- ...Ja-afirma Alemania, desviando la mirada.

Veneciano corre a abrazarle de improviso.

- ¡Alemania!-exclama, feliz-. ¡Estoy tan contento de oírte decir eso!

- ¡V-Vale, pero, por favor, no me espachurres!-dice Alemania.

- Perdona ~ -sonríe Veneciano, soltándole.

Alemania se vuelve y ve a todo el restaurante mirándolos.

- Fucking fags...-murmura un cliente.

Hungría les saca una foto y Polonia se ríe ruidosamente.

- ¡Eh, tú, vale ya con la camarita, ¿no?-espeta Alemania a Hungría.

Veneciano sonríe y mira a Japón. Éste le devuelve la mirada y sonríe también, comiéndose su hamburguesa. Rusia, después de darle un sorbo a su refresco, se vuelve hacia su hermana.

- Hermanita-le dice sonriendo-. Perdona lo de antes, ni Bielorrusia ni yo estamos en contra de tu relación con Canadá. Eres libre para casarte con él...¿Para cuándo la boda?

- ¡QUE NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR, SÓLO SOMOS BUENOS AMIGOS DESDE HACE SIGLOS, ¿OS LO TENGO QUE DECIR EN INUKTITUT O QUÉ?-insiste Canadá, ya desesperado, en la mesa de al lado.

- Aaaah...-murmura Rusia-. Vale, vale, lo entiendo.

Canadá se sienta aliviado por soltarlo todo por fin. Rusia se acerca a su hermana hasta hablarle a la oreja.

- Si ves que necesitas un empujoncito para tenerlo en tus dulces pechos, tú, dímelo, que yo te presto mi grifo-dice, sonriendo-. A mí me funciona con todo el mundo.

Ucrania se come sus patatas sin saber qué responder.

- England...-dice América, sentándose junto a él-. Eso que dijiste en la sala es la excusa más patética que he oído en mi vida.

- ¿Eng?-murmura Inglaterra.

- Sé que en el fondo me adoras-sonríe América.

- ¡Que te lo has creído, gafotas egocéntrico!-espeta Inglaterra-. ¡Te he dicho que la única razón por la que no te he declarado ya la guerra es porque eres un importante...!

- Sí, sí...-dice América-. Lo que pasa es que no puedes reconocer que soy tu niño del alma...

- ¡Tú de niño sólo tienes el cerebro, idiota!-gruñe Inglaterra-. ¡Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Olvídame de una vez!

- Siempre discutiendo, aru-murmura China, sonriendo-. Si es que hacéis buena pareja...

América e Inglaterra le miran con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Qué-has-dicho?-espeta América.

- ¡Vamos, que si hay tantos fanfics de vosotros dos, por algo será, aru!-ríe China, mostrándole su portátil.

América e Inglaterra se asoman a leer lo que tiene China en la pantalla y ponen cara de asco.

- ¡NI EN SUEÑOS HAGO YO ESAS COSAS CON ÉSTE!-exclama Inglaterra, asqueado.

- ¡¿N-Nos besamos?-pregunta América, blanco-. ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡¿Quién es el que escribe estas cosas? ¡Lo mato!

China ríe y bebe.

- Eh-dice Dinamarca-. Ahora que todos hemos hecho las paces...¿Dejaréis de meteros conmigo?

Los nórdicos le miran mal.

- ¿Has hecho algo para merecértelo?-pregunta Noruega.

- Pensé que...-dice Dinamarca.

- ¡Ah, ¿pero tú piensas?-pregunta Islandia, fingiendo sorpresa.

Dinamarca suelta un gruñido. Los nórdicos se miran y sonríen.

- ¡Que era una broma!-dice Finlandia.

- ¡Ah! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por un momento me la he tragado!-ríe Dinamarca-. Sois de lo que no hay...

Va a coger una patata cuando todos se las quitan de las manos.

- Kiitos-agradece Finlandia.

- Takk-agradece Islandia.

- Takk-agradece Noruega.

- Ge mig-dice Suecia.

Le dejan sin patatas. Dinamarca gruñe.

- Os odio...-dice, levantándose a pedir otras.

- En fin-dice Prusia, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa-. Bien está lo que bien acaba. No hemos hecho nada por el mundo, nos hemos gastado un dineral en transporte, alojamiento y comida, y Sealand y yo no hemos conseguido que se nos considere naciones...Pero bueno, no está mal.

- Este...Señor Prusia-dice Liechtenstein-. ¿Puede apartarse, por favor?

Prusia está sentado en la piscina de bolas del McDonald´s, bloqueando el paso al tobogán.

- ¡Quita, que Liechtenstein y yo nos queremos tirar!-le grita Sealand.

- ¡No!-es toda la respuesta de Prusia.

* * *

Afuera, un personaje observa la escena a través de la puerta. Es Imperio Romano, que sonríe.

- Me alegra saber que todo ha acabado bien-dice-. Mis nietecitos saben cuidarse solos...Y estando el rubiales con Feliciano, estoy más tranquilo...

Despidiéndose con la mano de sus nietos a pesar de que ni se han dado cuenta de que está ahí, comienza a andar calle abajo.

- Es curioso, ese tipo siempre me ha recordado a Sacro Imperio Romano...-comenta para sí.

Pasa por un callejón. Momentos después, retrocede y se asoma. Detrás de unos contenedores hay una intensa luz roja. Se acerca y ve que de ella sale Germania.

- ¡Oh, Germania, tú por aquí!-exclama Imperio Romano, yendo hacia él.

- ¿Dónde has estado?-espeta Germania-. Venga, es hora de irse.

- ¡Sí!-sonríe Imperio Romano.

Va con él y a ambos les envuelve la luz.

- ¿Sabes, Germania? He visto a nuestros nietos. ¡No sabes lo grandes que están! Seguro que están ya hartos de ir a bacanales y de codearse con mozas explosivas...¡Oh, hablando de eso, he visto a una chavala que...jeje...madre mía, eso sólo puede ser una diosa! ¡Menudos atributos! ¡Ah, y también he visto a China! Me manda darte recuerdos de su parte. Hay que ver, lo viejuno que está y lo bien que se conserva, como un buen vino...Oye, ¿sabes que anoche te vi en una caja mágica? Sí, era exactamente igual que tú...Solo que se llamaba "Légolas" o algo así y tenía las orejas puntiagudas. Pero por lo demás, igualito, oye...

La luz brilla intensamente y después desaparece con las dos naciones. Ni los viandantes ni los países que están comiendo en el McDonald´s todos juntos se dan cuenta.

FIN

* * *

Notas:

Salve, puer! = ¡Hola, niño!

La Batalla de las Termópilas, ocurrida en 191 a.C, fue una batalla entre los romanos y el imperio seléucida, que ganó Roma. No, no es el de Leónidas.

Lo de Mussolini no viene porque sea un fascista, no nos hagamos ideas equivocadas. Viene por el gran carisma que tenía ese hombre.

Portarci alla sala conferenze, per favore, presto = Llévenos a la sala de conferencias, por favor, rápido.

OK, guys = Bien, chicos

Dumm! = ¡Idiota!

Silvio, dimmi, La Germania o La Spagna? = Silvio, dime, ¿Alemania o España?

La Spagna non era tuo amico? = ¿España no era tu amigo?

Dove sei stato? Ho chiamato e non ...! = ¿Dónde estabas? ¡He llamado y no...!

La ferme! = ¡Cállate!

سبتة ومليلية هم اهلي = Ceuta y Melilla son mías

S-Silvio! S-Scusa, scusa! Lui mi ha chiesto lasciarlo parlare e io non ho mai negato niente a un bambino! Io...Per favore, non punire me senza pasta! = ¡S-Silvio! ¡P-Perdona, perdona! ¡Él me pidió que le dejara hablar y yo nunca le he negado nada a un niño! Yo...¡Por favor, no me castigues sin pasta!

Sono così orgoglioso di te ... Tu potuto evitare la guerra ... Tu! = Estoy tan orgulloso de ti...Has podido evitar la guerra...¡Tú!

Davvero? Tu non andare a colpire me? = ¿De verdad? ¿No me vas a pegar?

Alla fine reparas il danno che hai fatto all'umanità! = ¡Al fin reparas el daño que has hecho a la humanidad!

Alfred...You will ruin = Alfred...Te vas a arruinar

Jaja, Barack, do you really think that I won´t ask them back with 200% interest? Jajaja, Marshall, second part... = Jaja, Barack, ¿de verdad crees que no les voy a pedir que me lo devuelvan con 200% de intereses? Jajaja, Marshall, segunda parte...

Fischer es el superior de Austria.

Fucking fags... = Putos maricas...

El inuktitut es una lengua esquimal que se habla en ciertas zonas del norte de Canadá.

Kiitos = Gracias

Takk = Gracias

Ge mig = Dame

**

* * *

Bueno, se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Creo que llegó el momento de los agradecimientos. **

**Pues nada, le dedicaré este fic a , La Sombra de la Luz, Kiriahtan, Bielo, Lita, Nico y Cris. Sois estupendas, chicas ^^**

**También se lo dedico a LeoKingdom. Gracias a tus sugerencias y a tu interés. **

**Por último, a ti, lector/a, por leerlo.**


End file.
